


Stalker

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Slut, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Public Sex
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles ist der Sohn von Brian Xavier - Chef von Xavier Nuclear Research. Nachdem Sebastian Shaw die Abteilung der Genetik übernommen hat, fühlt sich Charles nicht nur von dem Mann belässtigt, sondern unerklärlicherweise verfolgt und beobachtet. Die Tatsache, dass der Mann sogar noch den Fall übernehmen soll, an dem Charles bereits vier Jahre lang gearbeitet hat, frustriert ihn nur noch mehr. Erst, als Shaw nach Japan abreist und der Geophysiker Erik Lehnsherr seinen Platz einnimmt, entspannt sich die gesammte Situation.  Doch gerade dann, als Charles das Gefühl hat, dass alles sich in die richtige Richtung entwickelt, kommt er einem furchtbaren Geheimnis auf die Spur ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Even when not visible ...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. Also mir war mal wieder danach etwas in meiner Landessprache zu schreiben. Hier ist es und ich hoffe, dass es euch gefällt. Diesbezüglich bin ich auch schon ganz heiß auf eure Kommentare. 
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Kosa

Charles blickte hinter sich, als er erneut spürte, wie sich die Haare in seinem Nacken aufrichteten. Es war heiß und stickig und doch breitete sich die Gänsehaut von seinem Nacken, über den Rest seines Körpers aus. Aufmerksam glitt sein Blick über die bebende Masse, die Sicht immer nur abgehakt durch das Stroboskop.

 

„Charles?“ Der plötzlich heiße Atem auf seinem Ohr, ließ ihn zusammenfahren. Sich ruckartig umdrehend, kollidierte Charles beinahe mit Sebastian, der ihn amüsiert musterte. Die Hand, die sich auf seine Hüfte legte, erhöhte nur noch mehr die Unsicherheit, die er augenblicklich spürte. So subtil er es also konnte, ohne seinen Abteilungsleiter damit zu beleidigen, trat Charles etwas von Sebastian weg. Allerdings folgte dieser ihm, ohne die Berührung zu brechen.

 

„Mache ich dich nervös?“ Die Musik im Club war laut und der Beat durchfuhr seinen Körper tief und eindringlich. Dennoch, wenn sich Charles eben noch in bester Partystimmung befunden hatte, jetzt fühlte er sich nur noch unangenehm. Und er wusste es nicht, ob es an der Befriedigung in Shaws Augen lag, die mit seiner Frage aufblitzte, oder daran, dass Charles sich erneut beobachtet fühlte.

 

Langsam schüttelte Charles seinen Kopf, nur um dadurch plötzlich jemanden zu sehen. Zumindest meinte er für eine Sekunde jemanden zu erkennen, der ihn anzublicken schien, doch dann war die Person verschwunden und Charles schob es auf Sebastians Anwesenheit. Noch nie hatte er sich unwohl oder bedrängt gefühlt, in der Anwesenheit eines Menschen. Doch seit Shaw in der Firma seines Vaters die Genetik-Abteilung übernommen hatte, fühlte sich Charles beobachtet und bedrängt. Besonders, da Shaw kein _Nein_ verstand.

 

„Nein, nur etwas voll hier.“ Charles versuchte sich zu entspannen, aber die Hand an seiner Hüfte und Shaws Nähe machten das nicht ganz einfach. „Außerdem muss ich noch ein Projekt fertigstellen ...“ Er ließ den Satz offen, während er sich erneut von dem Brünetten wegbewegte. Dieses Mal schaffte er es sogar mit Hilfe eines rüden Mannes, der Shaw - offensichtlich nicht mit Absicht - anrempelte. Und bevor der Ältere ihm erneut nahe kommen konnte, nutzte Charles die Gelegenheit um in der Menge unterzutauchen.

 

Charles brauchte 52 Minuten um in sein Apartment zurück zu kehren, doch das schwere Gefühl in seinem Magen, ließ ihn nicht los, eh er eingeschlafen war.

 

~*~

 

„Guten Morgen, Sonnenschein. Du siehst aus als hättest du eine lange Nacht gehabt.“ Raven grinste Charles über den Tresen an, während sie ihm wie jeden Morgen einen Schwarzen Tee in die Hand drückte. „Lass mich raten, Shaw?“ Sie wandte sich anschließend um, um die restlichen Kaffeetassen aus dem Geschirrspüler, zurück in die Regale zu räumen.

 

„Nein, nicht … keine Ahnung.“ Charles lehnte sich gegen den Tresen, während sein Blick durch das leere Café glitt. Es war noch recht früh am Sonntag Morgen, so dass es ihn auch nicht überraschte, niemanden hier anzutreffen außer seine Schwester, der das Café immerhin gehörte. Trotzdem war da dennoch dieses Gefühl dass da noch jemand war.

 

„Keine Ahnung? Aus deinem Mund?“ Raven schloss den Geschirrspüler, eh sie sich über den Tresen lehnte, die Vorderarme darauf abstützend und den Kopf auf ihre gefalteten Hände absinkend, musterte sie Charles, wie sie es auch schon in ihrer Kindheit gemacht hatte, wann immer Charles geflunkert hatte. Die blauen Strähnen, die ihr in die Stirn fielen, ließen nichts von dem intensiven Blick aus ihren braunen Augen abschwächen.

 

Seufzend stellte Charles die Tasse zurück auf den Tresen, zwischen ihnen. „Okay, ich … hab dir doch erzählt, dass Shaw immer so Andeutungen macht.“

 

„Du meinst dich anmacht? Ja.“ Erneut grinste sie und während Charles es anfänglich auch noch lächerlich gefunden hatte, dass ein 36 jähriger Abteilungsleiter den Sohn des Chefs der _Xavier Nuclear Research_ anmachte - inzwischen empfand er es anders. 

 

„Ich weiß, es klingt verrückt. Aber seit er aufgetaucht ist, hab ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden.“ Charles sah in die Augen seiner Schwester, die nun nicht mehr amüsiert blitzten. Sondern besorgt. „Und gestern Abend auch. Ich hab mich mit Moira im Club treffen wollen, aber rate in wen ich wortwörtlich rein gerannt bin?“ 

 

Raven zog ihre Augenbrauen zusammen, dann jedoch richtete sie sich auf, als die Klingel über der Eingangstüre einen neuen Kunden bekanntgab. „Vielleicht solltest du mit deinem Vater darüber reden?“ Charles nahm sich seinen Tee, eh er von dem Tresen Abstand nahm und die Schultern zuckte. 

 

„Mal sehen. Ich ruf dich morgen an.“ Er drehte sich um und für einen Augenblick sah er sich intensiven, grau-blauen Augen entgegen, die ihn intensiv musterten. Charles spürte wie sich seine Wangen röteten und sein Magen etwas flatterte. „Entschuldigung.“ Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, eh er an dem Mann schließlich vorbei ging und das Café verließ. 

 

Draußen jedoch kam er nicht umhin einen letzten Blick durch die Glastüre zu werfen, um den Fremden zu mustern. Er war groß, hatte dunkelbraunes Haar mit einem interessanten Rotton und sein Körper … 

 

Als sein Blick wieder von den langen Beinen und dem strammen Rücken aufwärts glitt, sah Charles, dass der Mann ihn aufmerksam anblickte und es war dieser  _Blick_ \- intensiv und erfüllt mit einer Hitze, die Charles' Körper in Bewegung brachte. 

 

Erst als er wieder Zuhause war beruhigte sich sein rasender Herzschlag. 

 

~*~ 

 

„Hey, Süßer. Dein Vater möchte mit dir sprechen.“ Charles sah von seinem Laptop auf, zu Emma, die sich auf die Kante seines Schreibtisches setzte. Emma Frost, die Sekretärin und persönliche Assistentin seines Vaters war groß, blond und blauäugig. Und als Charles sie das erste Mal gesehen hatte, war es von hinten und er zweifelte ernsthaft an den Absichten seines Vaters. Doch dann hatte sie sich umgedreht und wenn er zuvor nur einen verdammt attraktiven Körper gesehen hatte, so sah er in ihren Augen mehr. Intelligenz und ernsthafte Professionalität. 

 

Sie spielte gerne die Karte der Verführerin und besonders mit manchen Geschäftspartnern die in der Firma ein- und ausgingen, tat sie gerne unwissend, nur um den Männern anschließend das exakte Gegenteil zu beweisen. Charles hatte zudem nie jemanden getroffen, der so unerschrocken war die Wahrheit auszusprechen, wie sie. 

 

Seufzend zog er seine Brille ab, die er achtlos neben seinen Laptop auf den Tisch sinken ließ. „Wieso? Wenn es wegen dem Bericht von letzter Woche ist - ...“ 

 

„Nein, es ist wegen dem neuen Projekt. Rate mal, wen er nach Japan schicken möchte?“ Für einen Moment war sich Charles nicht sicher, auf was sie anspielte, doch dann sah er sie fassungslos an, nur um ruckartig aufzustehen und zum Fahrstuhl zu marschieren. Emma dicht auf seinen Fersen. 

 

Erst im Fahrstuhl, nachdem sich die Türen geschlossen hatte, wandte er sich Emma zu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du warum?“ 

 

Emma schüttelte ihren Kopf, ihr Ausdruck dennoch genauso unerfreulich, wie Charles sich innerlich fühlte. „Wenn ich es wüsste, würd' ich's dir sagen.“ 

 

Da hatte sie recht, dachte Charles und schoss regelrecht aus dem Aufzug, nachdem dieser in der obersten Abteilung stoppte und öffnete. Ohne auch nur den Anstand aufzubringen zu klopfen, stürmte Charles in das Büro seines Vaters. „Du kannst mich nicht von dem  _Tepco-Fall_ abziehen!“ 

 

Sein Vater blinzelte etwas, eh er sich zurücklehnte. Und es war erst dann, als Charles' Schritte langsamer wurden, nur um etwas unsicher stehen zu bleiben, als ihm die zweite und unbekannte Person im Zimmer auffiel. „Nun, dir auch einen Guten Morgen, Charles.“ 

 

Charles wurde leicht rot, bei dem typisch väterlichen Ton, den Brian benutzte. Zögernd trat er näher an den Schreibtisch, um den Fremden zu begrüßen. Doch als er diesen genauer sah, nach wenigen Schritten auch von vorne, wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser gar nicht so fremd war. Es war der Mann aus dem Café von gestern. „Eh?“ 

 

„Eloquent wie immer, mein Sohn. Mister Lehnsherr, das ist Charles. Charles, das ist der Geophysiker aus Deutschland, von dem ich dir erzählt habe.“ Sofort vergaß Charles jegliche Aufregung und Unsicherheit, die ihn wie erstarrt vor dem Mann stehen ließ. Dieser stand auf, so dass Charles gezwungen war hoch in seine grau-blauen Augen zu sehen, die ihn wie auch gestern bereits intensiv musterten. 

 

„Sehr erfreut, Mister Xavier.“ Charles schluckte leicht, als sich die langen Finger des Deutschen um seine eigenen schlossen.

 

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits. Ich hab Ihre Abhandlung gelesen und bin mit Ihrer Arbeit vertraut. Sie haben die Untersuchungen in Tschernobyl geleitet, sowie den Abschlussbericht veröffentlicht, über ...“ Charles brach seine Schwärmerei ab, als sein Vater sich räusperte und er gleichzeitig das breite Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Deutschen sah. Etwas verlegen wurde ihm bewusst, dass er immer noch die Hand des anderen schüttelte und er diese daraufhin mit geröteten Wangen losließ. 

 

„Nun verstehen Sie vielleicht was ich eben meinte.“ Charles sah seinen Vater verwirrt an, als er neben sich Lehnsherrs amüsiertes _Allerdings_ wahrnahm. Er fühlte sich etwas ausgelassen, was sich mit den nächsten Worten seines Vaters änderte. „Setz dich bitte, Charles.“

 

Nachdem er der Bitte seines Vaters nachgekommen war, setzte sich Lehnsherr ebenfalls wieder auf seinen Stuhl. Charles kam nicht umhin den Deutschen zu mustern, eh seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Brian lag, der begann zu erklären. „Wie du weißt, liegt es an uns festzustellen was genau zu der Kernschmelze vor vier Jahren in Fukushima geführt hat. War es alleine das Erdbeben oder geringfügige Wartungen, sowie nicht eingehaltene Sicherheitsregeln? Hinzukommt, dass die japanische Regierung bekannt gegeben hat, dass zwei Meiler südwestlich der Küste von Japan wieder in Betrieb genommen werden sollen, je nachdem wie unsere Untersuchungsergebnisse ausfallen werden. Ich habe somit mit Shaw gesprochen und er wird am Donnerstag mit von ihm ausgewählten Leuten aus unserem Team nach Japan reisen.“ 

 

Charles presste seine Lippen zusammen, während seine Finger sich verkrampften. Dann verschränkte er die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht fair. Und ich rede nicht davon, dass ich das Vorrecht hätte diese Reise anzutreten, weil ich länger als Shaw hier arbeite. Aber davon, dass ich seit vier Jahren den Fall habe und ohne Ausnahme mehr Kenntnisse darüber habe, als Shaw.“ 

 

Für einen Augenblick meinte Charles während seiner Worte Belustigung auf dem Gesicht des Deutschen zu sehen, doch bevor er sich davon ablenken lassen konnte, schüttelte sein Vater den Kopf. „Charles, ich weiß wie viel dir an dem Fall liegt, aber ich …“ Brian sah ihn sanft an, aber für Charles war das nur noch mehr wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. „Würde es von mir ausgehen, würde ich dich dorthin reisen lassen. Aber du bist mein Sohn und somit würde es aussehen, als wäre das - ...“ 

 

„Als würdest du mich bevorzugen.“ Charles schnaubte leise und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Das ist lächerlich. Ich habe zwei Doktortitel und alles was Shaw hat - ...“ 

 

„Charles! Shaw hat fundierte Kenntnisse aus seiner Zeit in Russland und Frankreich. Er hat in zwei Atomkraftwerken gearbeitet und hat damit praktische Kenntnisse, die du nicht vorbringen kannst, hinzukommend hat er - ...“

 

„Ernsthaft? Was soll der ...“ Charles unterdrückte was er wirklich sagen wollte, stattdessen wünschte er sich es seinem Vater mittels Gedankenkraft senden zu können. Doch dann sah er zu Lehnsherr, die ihn erneut mit diesem intensiven Blick musterte, der einen kleinen Teil seiner Wut linderte. „Aber lass mich raten, er wird Shaw begleiten?“ 

 

Brian seufzte leise und rieb sich die Stirn. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Nein. Während Shaw in Japan ist, wird Lehnsherr die Abteilung übernehmen. Ich will, dass du ihm assistierst und hilfst die Proben, die Shaw uns zusenden wird, zu analysieren. Wir haben drei Monate Zeit für die komplette Auswertung der Boden-, Wasser-, sowie Pflanzen- und Bioproben der Umgebung von Fukushima. Während dessen wird sich Mister Lehnsherr zusätzlich mit den Bauplänen de _s AKWs_ , sowie dem bisherigen geologischen Berichten auseinandersetzen. Er wird prüfen ob eventuelle Baufehler gemacht wurden, durch die die Explosion in den beiden Reaktoren unausweichlich wurde oder ob es tatsächlich eine Folge des Erdbebens war.“

 

Die Tatsache, dass Charles dem Geophysiker assistieren durfte, war mehr als Befriedigend für ihn. Dennoch fühlte er sich immer noch hintergangen, weil Shaw direkt vor Ort sein durfte und er nicht. „Charles.“ Brian sah ihn eindringlich an, woraufhin Charles nickte. Es war eine stumme Bitte keine Dummheiten zu machen, aber genauso eine stumme Entschuldigung. Charles wusste, dass sein Vater ihm vertraute und gleichzeitig keinerlei Zweifel an seinen Fähigkeiten als Genetiker und Biologe hatte. Aber das linderte nicht die Enttäuschung die er verspürte. 

 

Schließlich stand Charles auf, um zu gehen, als sein Vater ihm eine letzte Bitte auferlegte. „Charles, wenn du Lehnsherr vielleicht noch eine kleine Tour durch unsere Abteilungen geben könntest?“ 

 

Er würde dem Mann gerne mehr geben, dachte Charles, eh er es verhindern konnte. Etwas erschrocken von dem Gedanken, blinzelte er, dann jedoch nickte er und lächelte den Deutschen etwas an. Schließlich konnte der nichts für die gespannte Situation. Es war ihm jetzt sogar etwas unangenehm, dass der Mann das alles mitbekommen hatte.

 

Erst im Fahrstuhl, auf dem Weg zu den Laboren, wagte es sich Charles den Deutschen anzusprechen. „Entschuldigen Sie das eben. Sie denken wahrscheinlich, dass ich nicht mehr bin, als ein bockiger Sohn, der nicht das bekommt, was er will.“ 

 

Lehnsherr blickte ihn aufmerksam an, eh sein Kopf sich etwas neigte und er den Kopf schwach schüttelte. „Ich denke, Charles, dass Sie mit den beiden Doktortiteln die Sie bereits mit 22 Jahren erhalten haben, auf gewisse Dinge mehr Anrecht haben, als jemand mit Fachkenntnissen. Allerdings hat Ihr Vater recht. Als Sohn des Firmenleiters und aufgrund des professionellen Rufes dieser Firma in heiklen Angelegenheiten zu Rate gezogen zu werden, stellt das einen Interessenskonflikt dar. Man könnte am Ende die Glaubwürdigkeit des Unternehmens in Frage stellen. Sowie die Ihres Vaters.“ 

 

Charles blinzelte etwas entgeistert. Von seinem Vater kurzgefasste Aufgaben zugewiesen zu bekommen war Eines. Aber etwas Anderes das ganze Spektrum aus der Perspektive eines Fremden zu hören und ersetzte die Wut und Enttäuschung über die Entscheidung seines Vaters, mit Verständnis. Wenigstens durfte er assistieren. 

 

Dennoch zwischen all den neuen Erkenntnissen, hatte Charles das Gefühl dazwischen irgendwas zu übersehen. Er kam nur nicht darauf was es war.

 

~*~

 

Am späten Nachmittag desselben Tages, saß Charles erneut an seinem Laptop um die letzten Tabellen der radioaktiven Strahlung anzulegen, dessen Ergebnisse er am Morgen per E-Mail erhalten hatte. Die Anzahl an Dateien über die Strahlenwerte in Fukushima, müsste Charles inzwischen ausrechnen, so viele sind es nach vier Jahren geworden. Fakt war, dass es Messwerte direkt in Fukushima gab, die unter, sowie Messwerte aus noch bewohnten Orten, die weit über dem lebensbedrohlichen Wert lagen. 

 

Charles verglich eben diese Messwerte mit alten und deren Herkunft. Ein unbewiesener Fakt war, dass  _Tepco_ sowie die japanische Regierung die Evakuierung falsch ausgeführt hatte. Und nach den ersten Gerüchten, dass dicht bewohnte Orte innerhalb eines verstrahlten Gebietes lagen, wurde ihr Unternehmen hinzugezogen, um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Denn für Amerika, war Fukushima kein alleiniges Problem der Japaner, sondern das der ganzen Welt. 

 

Vier Jahre beschäftigte Charles sich nun mit dem Fall. Den wenigen Proben - die er durch anonyme Personen erhalten hatte - die jedoch kein rechtliches Material waren, da keiner wirklich bestätigen konnte, dass es sich um zuverlässige Quellen handelte. Doch Charles vertraute seinem Instinkt und dieser den anonymen Personen, von denen er sogar ärztliche Untersuchungsergebnisse zugesandt bekam. Und diese waren Gänsehaut erregend. 

 

„Du bist ja noch hier.“ Charles vermied es gerade noch zusammen zu zucken. Über den Rahmen seiner Brille, sah er zu Sebastian auf, der ihn mit dem selben, selbstsicheren Lächeln anblickte, wie jeden verdammten Tag. 

 

„Ich hab noch Einiges zu tun.“ Es war kühl und eine direkte Andeutung, dass er alleine sein wollte, das schien den Älteren jedoch nicht zu stören. 

 

„Ich wollte nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut, Charles. Wenn ich könnte, würde ich dich mitnehmen, das weißt du.“ Oh ja. Das war ihm bewusst. Allerdings würde es Shaw nicht machen, aufgrund von Charles Intelligenz oder seinem Können, aber weil er sich damit erhoffte endlich in seine Hose zu kommen. Und vorher würde sich Charles kastrieren lassen, als ihn an sich ran.

 

Seine Gereiztheit unterdrückend, lächelte Charles gespielt nett und nickte. „Aber sicher.“ Dann blickte er zurück auf den Bildschirm seines Laptops, eh er begann weiter zu tippen. Nur um erneut unterbrochen zu werden. 

 

„Wenn ich wieder komme, Charles, dann möchte ich mit dir essen gehen.“ Es war weder eine Einladung, noch eine Bitte oder eine Frage. In dem Satz, so höflich er sich auch anhörte, lag eine direkte Anweisung, die Charles eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagte. 

 

Langsam blickte Charles zurück zu Shaw, der ihn mit diesem Blick ansah, der kaum Fragen offen ließ und sehr deutlich als sexuelle Belästigung am Arbeitsplatz galt. „Wir sehen uns, Charles.“ 

 

Hoffentlich nicht, dachte Charles und sank in seinem Bürostuhl zurück, sobald der Ältere im Fahrstuhl und somit aus seiner Sicht verschwunden war.

 

~*~

 

Es dauerte zwei Wochen, bis die ersten Proben Charles' Labor erreichten. Zusammen mit seinem Kollegen Hank McCoy, teilte sich Charles diese. Lehnsherr hatte ihm freie Hand gegeben, wie er, beziehungsweise mit wem er arbeiten wollte. Etwas, das Shaw nie getan hatte. 

 

Aber anders als Shaw, wusste Charles auch das Können seiner Kollegen zu nutzen und zu fördern. Gerade Hank, der zwei Jahre jünger war, als Charles selbst, mochte unscheinbar aussehen mit seiner schüchternen und sehr introvertierten Art, aber er war ein verdammtes Genie und Charles würde Hank sofort zum Abteilungsleiter machen, wäre die Entscheidung an ihm und nicht an seinem Vater. 

 

Charles hatte die ersten Proben von Tieren die im direkten Umkreis von Fukushima lebten, gerade beschriftet und in den Kühlschrank gestellt, als es an seiner Labortür klopfte. Erik - Lehnsherr hatte ihm am ersten Tag ihres Arbeitsbeginns das Du, sowie seinen Vornamen angeboten - trat nicht ganz ein, sondern verweilte im Türrahmen, während er Charles musterte. „Bist du fertig?“ 

 

„Ja, gerade eben. Ich wollte nur noch die Dateien abspeichern und dann können wir gehen.“ Er lächelte den Deutschen an, dessen Akzent er furchtbar hinreißend fand, es sich aber nicht wagte in irgendeine Richtung zu hoffen, denn … ohne Zweifel fand er Erik schrecklich anziehend. Allerdings wusste er auch um dessen Professionalität, weswegen Charles es sich zumindest versuchte abzugewöhnen mit ihm zu flirten. 

 

„Gut. Es gibt da nämlich eine Reservierung die ich nicht platzen lassen darf.“ Charles wusste nicht, was das für ein Gefühl in seinem Bauch war, als er die Worte des Älteren hörte, aber nichtsdestotrotz zwang er sich zu einem Lächeln, während er sich über seinen Schreibtisch lehnte um seine Daten abzuspeichern. 

 

„Na dann solltest du aber nicht auf mich warten.“ Er war gerade dabei, die letzte Datei zu schließen, als er Eriks Stimme direkt hinter sich wahrnahm. Dunkel und rau. 

 

„Wer wäre ich denn, wenn ich meine Verabredung nicht zum Essen abholen würde?“ Charles hielt inne. Dann schloss er die Datei endgültig und fuhr den Laptop runter, eh er sich aufrichtete und herumdrehte. Ihm stockte für den Moment der Atem, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie nah sich Erik und er plötzlich waren. 

 

„Eh … ähm ...“ Oh man, benutz Wörter, Charles! Sich innerlich ohrfeigend, biss sich Charles kurz auf die Lippen, nur um Erik in die Augen zu sehen, die ihn amüsiert musterten. „Ich?“ 

 

Erik grinste breit, was Charles erneut darauf aufmerksam machte, wie viele Zähne Erik zu haben schien. Verdammt, wie ein Hai. Dachte er abgelenkt. „Ja, du, Charles.“ Plötzlich jedoch änderte sich das breite Lächeln, in ein anderes. Es wurde kleiner, aber wenn überhaupt möglich, charmanter und sanfter. „Sowohl du mit mir essen gehen möchtest, natürlich.“

 

Und da war es wieder. Genau das, was Erik von Shaw unterschied. Während Shaw arrogant und selbstgefällig war, war Erik nicht verhalten um auch nach der Meinung anderer zu fragen. Und es war genau das, was Charles zum Lächeln brachte. „Ich würde liebend gerne mit dir essen gehen.“

 

~*~

 

Zuerst hatte Charles noch ein leichtes Gefühl von Unsicherheit im Bauch, sobald sie Beide zusammen am Tisch saßen. Nicht alleine, weil das gesamte Restaurant regelrecht nach teuer und romantisch schrie. Doch dann hatte Erik ihn nach seiner Zeit in Oxford gefragt und die Unsicherheit hatte sich in pure Euphorie verwandelt. Selten, hatte sich Charles in Gegenwart einer Person so wohl gefühlt, wie mit Erik. Und es war irgendwo zwischen den Gesprächen und dem Essen, als ihm auffiel, dass er sich nicht beobachtet fühlte. 

 

Im Allgemeinen hatte sich die Bedrückung regelrecht aufgelöst, mit dem Antritt von Shaws Reise nach Japan. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Erik sah ihn aufmerksam an, woraufhin Charles etwas nickte. 

 

„Sicher. Nur … eigentlich … es klingt verrückt, aber hast du dich schon mal beobachtet gefühlt?“ Charles schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während er sein Steak schnitt und somit eine Veränderung in Eriks Ausdruck verpasste. „Ich schwöre dir, seit Shaw bei uns arbeitet, habe ich das Gefühl mich beobachtet jemand. Und jetzt gerade wurde mir bewusst, dass es weg ist. Seit er weg ist und ...“ Er brach ab, nur um auf sein Essen zu starren, eh er den Blick auf Erik richtete und diesen zärtlich anlächelte. Verdammt, er mochte Erik … „Es … vielleicht hab ich es mir auch nur eingebildet und es ist nur seine Fixierung auf mich, die mich verfolgt hat. Keine Ahnung.“ 

 

Charles versuchte es abzutun mit einem Schulterzucken, doch irgendwo tief in ihm wusste er, dass es einfach mehr war. „Was meinst du mit Fixierung auf dich?“ Vielleicht täuschte sich Charles, aber die Art, wie Erik ihn das fragte … es klang angespannt. 

 

Das letzte Stück von seinem Essen, schob er sich in den Mund, um etwas Zeit hinauszuzögern. Kauend, blickte Charles in Eriks intensiv blickende Augen, während er die Beine unter dem Tisch übereinander schlug, dabei unbeabsichtigt Eriks rechtes Bein streifte und plötzlich sah er es. Verlangen. Nur eine Sekunde, dann war es verschwunden. Allerdings kümmerte es Charles nicht, denn es war da und es brachte ihn dazu sich, nachdem er geschluckt hatte, über die Lippen zu lecken, während er sein Bein entspannte womit es kaum merklich gegen Eriks lag. 

 

„Er scheint zu denken, dass er mich mit seiner Arroganz und seiner Selbstgefälligkeit dazu bringt irgendwann mit ihm auszugehen.“ Erik lehnte sich nun ebenfalls in seinem Stuhl zurück, wobei er seine langen Beine unter dem kleinen Tisch ausstreckte und Charles' Knöchel direkt gegen Eriks Oberschenkel gepresst lag. 

 

„Und klappt seine Masche?“ Der Unterschied zwischen Eriks kühlem Ton, sowie dem intensiven Ausdruck seiner grau-grünen Augen - Charles wurde noch wahnsinnig, wenn er nicht bald herausfand wie Erik es schaffte seine Augen mal von grau-blau auf grau-grün zu ändern, aber es konnte auch an dem Licht liegen - ließ ihn wissen woran er mit Erik war. Was dieses Essen zu bedeuten hatte und es brachte Charles dazu die letzten Unsicherheiten von sich zu schieben. Denn plötzlich war es ihm egal, ob Erik sein Chef war oder sie sich nur wenige Wochen kannten. 

 

„Niemals.“ Erik nickte langsam zu Charles' Antwort, während seine Augen dunkler wurden und er das Gefühl bekam gerade zwei Lagen seiner Kleidung zu verlieren. „Ich glaube ...“ Charles hob die Hand in einer Geste, die den Kellner anforderte. „... wir sollten zahlen.“ 

 

Keine fünf Minuten später, hatte Erik ohne große Einwände von Charles, für sie Beide bezahlt. Zusammen verließen sie das Restaurant, während sie sich gegenseitig Blicke zuwarfen, wann immer der Andere nicht hinsah. Dennoch bemerkten sie es Beide und dann passierte es, dass sie zur gleichen Zeit einander anblickten. Es war wie ein elektrischer Schlag, der Charles zusammenzucken ließ und dazu brachte die Hände in den Nacken des Größeren zu schieben und sich auf die Zehenspitzen zu stellen. Erik packte ihn gleichzeitig an den Hüften und im nächsten Moment spürte Charles eine kalte Mauer im Rücken, gegen die ihn Erik drückte, während dieser sich zu ihm hinab lehnte und ihre Lippen sich auf halben Weg trafen. 

 

Der Kuss war die erste Sekunde schlampig, doch die Art, wie Eriks Lippen direkt anschließend einfach perfekt über seine glitten, so hart, so eindringlich, so  _heiß_ … 

 

Charles keuchte leise, woraufhin er Eriks Zungenspitze sinnlich und doch nur so kurz wie ein Funke über seine Lippen stubsen zu spüren. Seine Finger krallten sich in die brünetten Haare, während er den Kopf leicht neigte um den Kuss zu intensivieren. 

 

Es war bei Weitem nicht sein erster Kuss, dachte Charles, aber verdammt es fühlte sich so an. Die Art, wie sein Körper bebte vor Aufregung und Erregung, wie sein Geist regelrecht schwirrte, als würde er fallen und wie hart er plötzlich in seiner Hose wurde … 

 

Ruckartig löste Charles den Kuss, nur um den Kopf atemlos in den Nacken fallen zu lassen, als Erik seine Hüften mit einem Arm vollends umfasste, während die andere Hand sinnlichen Druck über seine deutliche Beule ausübte. „Verdammt, Charles …“ 

 

Charles stöhnte leise auf und ließ den Kopf zur Seite fallen. Aus halb geöffneten Augen, sah er nun dass sie sich am Rande einer geschlossenen Gasse befanden, nicht mal drei Meter von einer Hauptstraße entfernt, wo selbst um die späte Uhrzeit noch reger Verkehr herrschte. „Erik.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um sein Stöhnen zu regulieren, aber es war so verdammt schwer. Plötzlich verschwand der Druck um sein Glied und wurde ersetzt von kühler Luft. Erschrocken verschluckte sich Charles beinahe zwischen einem Stöhnen und dem Schock darüber, dass Erik seine Hose so einfach geöffnet hatte. 

 

Atemlos sah er zwischen sie und beobachtete teils entsetzt, teils furchtbar angetörnt, wie verdammt heiß sein Glied umfasst von Eriks langen Fingern aussah. Dann sah er wieder auf, zu Erik, der ihn mit einem Blick musterte, der ihm mehr als nur einen Orgasmus versprach. Sich über die Lippen leckend, packte Charles Erik im Nacken und zog ihn erneut zu sich, in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Gleichzeitig ließ er die andere Hand in Eriks Schritt gleiten, wo er spürte, wie hart der Ältere war. 

 

Sich nicht darum kümmernd, ob man sie erwischen könnte, öffnete er nun auch Eriks Hose und glitt mit den Fingern unter den dicken Stoff der schwarzen Hose. Mit einem erregten Stöhnen, stieß er ungeduldig in Eriks Hand, während er erkannte, dass Erik auf Kommando ging. 

 

„Verdammt, ich will ...“ Charles leckte über Eriks Lippen, nur um ihn in der nächsten Sekunde von sich, an die gegenüber liegende Wand zu drücken und dann auf seine Knie zu sinken. Er zog Erik die Hose hinab, soweit es nötig war, nur um beinah alleine bei dem Anblick von dem harten, verdammt langen und so perfekt beschnittenen Penis zu kommen. Charles lehnte sich langsam vor und leckte über die bereits feuchte Spitze, während er mit einer Hand die Basis des prallen Glieds umfasste. 

 

„Gott, Charles!“ Charles spürte erneut wie ihm schwindelig wurde, bei der Intensität seiner eigenen Erregung. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen und umschloss Eriks Spitze mit den Lippen. Sofort begann er diese mit der Zunge zu necken, während seine Hand den Rest des Glieds bearbeitete. Sein Daumen strich dabei mit demselben Druck über die pralle Vene, den er sonst bei sich selbst anwandte, um sich möglichst schnell zum Höhepunkt zu bringen. Zeitgleich spürte er, wie sich lange Finger in seine Haare schoben. Der Griff war beinahe schmerzhaft, doch es war das perfekte Zwischenspiel, zwischen Bestimmung und der dann leichten Zurückhaltung, wie Erik die andere Hand in seinen Nacken legte und mit den Fingern darüber glitt, die ihn dazu brachten aufzustöhnen. 

 

„Verdammt, du … siehst so heiß aus.“ Eriks Stimme klang belegt, rau und Charles konnte es sich nicht nehmen, langsam die Augen zu öffnen und hoch in die des Deutschen zu sehen. Mit dem Gefühl von Erregung und Befriedigung, sah er wie Erik ihn beobachtete. Noch nie, hatte er ihn so unkontrolliert gesehen. Plötzlich konnte Charles auch nicht mehr wegsehen. Es war, als wenn Eriks Erregung ihn gebannt hatte. Seine zweite Hand glitt über Eriks Innenschenkel, während er ihn tiefer aufnahm und dann saugte. Er beobachtete, wie seine Lider plötzlich flackerten, bevor Erik den Kopf in den Nacken warf und rau aufstöhnte, dabei irgendetwas auf Deutsch stöhnte und dann in Charles' Mund kam. 

 

Seine Hand bewegte sich schnell über den pulsierenden Schaft, während Charles bemüht war alles zu schlucken. Dabei schob er seine andere Hand in den eigenen Schoß und es brauchte nur zwei geschickte Bewegungen seiner Hand, eh er hart kam. Dabei zog er sich ruckartig zurück, nur um die Stirn gleichzeitig gegen Eriks Hüfte fallen zu lassen und aufzustöhnen. Nur wage spürte er etwas Feuchtes an seiner Wange, in Mitten der Befriedigung und dem Schwindel. 

 

Erst Minuten später, nachdem sein Atem sich einigermaßen reguliert hatte und er sein eigenes Sperma auf seiner Hand sah, wurde Charles bewusst, was sie Beide gemacht hatten. Und dass er es absolut nicht bereute … 

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	2. ... doesn't mean it's not there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dankeschön, für den Kudos, meine Lieben. Bin gespannt, was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet. Vielleicht habt ihr sogar Lust mir einen Kommentar zu hinterlassen? Würde mich riesig freuen auch mal was von meinen Lesern zu lesen ;-)
> 
> Viel Spaß   
> Kosa

„Okay, Charles. Das war nur ein Ausrutscher. Eine einmalige Sache. Es hat gar nichts zu bedeuten. Geschweige denn wird es irgendwas ändern.“ Charles starrte gegen die geschlossenen Aufzugtüren, nur um ruckartig den Not-Halte-Knopf zu drücken und sich mit den Händen nervös durch die Haare zu fahren. „Verdammt, was mach ich nur?“ Gestern Abend war alles noch so heiß gewesen. Sie hatten sich anschließend relativ schnell wieder gefangen und ohne weitere Zwischenfälle hatten sich ihre Wege auch zwei Querstraßen weiter getrennt. Gestern Abend, ja, da hatte sich nichts so verwirrend angefühlt, wie es das heute tat. 

 

Heute war Charles aufgewacht, mit dem Wissen, dass er vor seinem aktuellen Chef in die Knie gegangen war. In einer dunklen Gasse. Es musste das Adrenalin gewesen sein, dass inzwischen verflogen war und seine Nerven regelrecht durchbrennen ließ. 

 

„Was mach ich hier eigentlich?“ Inmitten seines nervösen auf und ab in dem Aufzug, hielt Charles inne. Dann blickte er in die rechte, obere Ecke wo ein stetig rot blinkendes Licht ihm bewusst werden ließ, dass es hier auch Kameras gab. Sich plötzlich dessen bewusst, wie er aussehen mochte, wurde Charles knallrot und schlug auf die Konsole, um den Not-Halte-Knopf zu lösen. „Super, Charles. Jetzt hält dich selbst die Security für verrückt.“

 

Es waren nur noch wenige Etagen zu seinem Labor, als sich der Lift verlangsamte und schließlich stoppte. Und wenn Charles sich noch vor Stunden gefragt hatte, wie er es wohl verhindern könnte, Erik heute über den Weg zu laufen … 

 

Hätte er sich für die Treppe entschieden. 

 

„Hey.“ Erik stand etwas unsicher vor dem Fahrstuhl, während Charles ihn mit geröteten Wangen anstarrte. „Hey.“ Sein Herz raste vor Aufregung und bevor er wusste, was er tat, trat er nach vorne um aus dem Lift zu steigen. Es war zwar nicht sein Ziel, aber die Vorstellung, mit Erik jetzt alleine im Fahrstuhl zu sein und dann noch mit einer Kamera … 

 

Leider hatte Erik in derselben Sekunde das Vorhaben einzusteigen. Etwas verlegen stellten sie beide fest, dem jeweils Anderen im Weg zu stehen, womit sie beide in dieselbe Richtung auswichen. Das ging drei Mal so, bis Erik schließlich Charles an den Hüften griff und ihre Blicke sich trafen. 

 

Charles hatte einen erregenden Flashback, von leidenschaftlichen Küssen und langen Fingern, die sich um seine Erregung legten. Der salzig, bittere Geschmack von Erik, als dieser kam ... 

 

Der Moment jedoch war gebrochen, als Erik ihn sanft zur Seite schob, eh er selbst in den Lift stieg. Charles drehte sich zu Erik herum, nun außerhalb des Fahrstuhls und sah ihn einfach nur an. Er wusste nicht wie es Erik machte, aber die ausdrucksstarken Augen versprachen ihm, dass das noch nicht vorbei war. 

 

Erst nachdem die Türen sich zwischen ihnen geschlossen hatten, begannen seine Lungen wieder zu arbeiten. Sein Herz machte derweil bei einem Marathon mit.

 

~*~

 

Sobald sich Charles in seinem Labor befand, begannen seine Nerven sich zu entspannen. Er tauschte seinen schwarzen Mantel durch seinem Laborkittel aus, nur um anschließend seine Brille aufzusetzen und dort weiterzumachen, wo er gestern Abend aufgehört hatte. 

 

Etwas mehr als vier Stunden später, hatte Charles alle sieben Proben untersucht, kategorisiert und die Daten ausgearbeitet. Trotzdem. Als er die Zellwerte auf seinem Laptop musterte, fühlte er sich nur frustriert. 

 

Sie waren normal. 

 

Es war nicht so - Gott, wirklich nicht - dass er sich gewünscht hatte, dass die Tiere in Fukushima verstrahlt oder genetische Veränderungen aufwiesen. Aber nach allen Proben die er zuvor zugesandt bekommen hatte, schien das hier so unrealistisch. Hier und da hatte Charles eine sehr unscheinbare Veränderung in den Haarfollikel einer raren Fuchsart feststellen können. Jedoch war diese weniger eine Veränderung basierend auf die radioaktive Strahlung, sondern klimatisch bedingt. 

 

Alle sieben Proben die er heute untersucht hatte, wies nichts darauf hin, dass die Umgebung von Fukushima in irgendeiner Gefahr war. Charles wusste er sollte sich freuen. Wohnte doch eine alte Studienfreundin in der nahen Umgebung des gesperrten Gebiets. Doch er konnte nicht, weil sein Instinkt zu skeptisch war. 

 

~*~

 

Die nächsten Tage verliefen genauso ereignislos. Das einzige, dass Charles derzeit auf Trab hielt, war eine sich durch Schnupfen bemerkbare Grippe. Aber er war ja auch selber Schuld. Was kniete er sich auch halb nackt in einer dreckigen Gasse vor seinen Boss. 

 

Schniefend, lehnte er sich gegen die Anrichte in der kleinen Büroküche, während er darauf wartete dass sein Teewasser endlich kochte. Er war gerade dabei in einem seiner Tagträume abzudriften, als die Tür sich öffnete und er sich ruckartig aufrichtete, sobald er Erik erkannte. Dieser war dicht gefolgt von Emma, die Charles einen besorgten Blick zuwarf. 

 

„Hey Süßer, du siehst ja gar nicht gut aus.“ Ohne auf Erik zu achten, umging Emma ihn, um bei Charles zu stoppen und ihre Hand auf seine Stirn zu legen. Etwas peinlich berührt über ihre Sorge, wandte sich Charles aus ihrem Griff und nahm den Wasserkocher von der Station. 

 

„Es ist nichts, nur Schnupfen.“ Mit dem Gefühl, dass jemand ihn anstarrte, begannen seine Hände zu zittern, was es nicht einfacher machte das kochende Wasser in seine Tasse zu füllen. 

 

„Wie kannst du im Sommer Schnupfen bekommen? Bist du nackt herum gelaufen oder was?“ Sobald die Worte Emmas Mund verlassen hatten, entglitt Charles der Wasserkocher, der etwas zu hart auf der Arbeitsplatte aufkam. Gleichzeitig hörte er hinter sich Erik husten, der sich offensichtlich an seinem Kaffee verschluckt hatte. Charles sah ihn über die Schulter hinweg an. 

 

Emma - die amüsiert die Hände an die Hüften gestemmt hatte und ihn mit diesem bestimmten Blick musterte, wann immer Charles etwas machte oder sagte, von dem sie sagte es wäre niedlich wie unschuldig er noch schien - entglitten die Gesichtszüge. Dann sah sie von Charles, zu Erik und zurück. „Oh … nein. Sagt mir, dass das nicht wahr ist!“ 

 

Charles hatte doch erwähnt sie war nicht dumm. Zu seinem Leidwesen war sie mehr Observant als so manch anderer. „Also … ich bin nicht … nackt herum gelaufen.“ Er leckte sich nervös über die Lippen, dabei hoch konzentriert den Wasserkocher anständig auf die Station zurück zu stellen und dann das verschüttete Wasser mit einem Lappen aufzuwischen. 

 

„Oh man, Jungs. Echt. Sex am Arbeitsplatz hat noch niemanden gut getan. Gerade von dir, Charles, hatte ich etwas anderes erwartet.“ Charles wurde etwas rot bei ihren Worten. Allerdings machte es keinen unterschied, zu seinem jetzigen Aussehen. Seine Nase war seit gestern wund und die leichten roten Flecke auf seinen Wangen waren deutliche Anzeichen dafür, dass er Fieber hatte. „Ich hoffe nur, dass ihr morgen subtiler seid.“ 

 

„Morgen?“ Verwirrt drehte er sich zu Emma, die bereits halb aus dem Raum war. Sie neige den Kopf in seine Richtung und verdrehte die Augen. 

 

„Eure erste Einschätzung zu den bisherigen Proben, Charles. Das ist nicht nur die erste, von vielen, noch folgenden Besprechungen, in denen nicht nur ein Vertreter der _Tepco_ vor Ort sein wird, sondern auch dein Vater, Charles und unser aller Vorgesetzter, Erik. Versaut das nicht.“ Damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich, doch Charles konnte wenige Sekunden später noch die nachhallenden Geräusche ihrer hohen Absätze hören. 

 

Schwindelig, ob nun durch Emmas Worten ausgelöste Erkenntnis oder seinem gesundheitlichem Zustand, lehnte sich Charles gegen die Anrichte und hob eine Hand an die Stirn. Im nächsten Moment zuckte er jedoch etwas erschrocken zusammen, bei dem Gefühl von fremden Fingern auf seiner Haut. 

 

„Sh, ich … wollte dich nicht erschrecken.“ Charles blickte zögernd hoch, in Eriks grau-blaue Augen, die ihn besorgt musterten. Jedwede Anspannung verließ ihn mit einem Mal, woraufhin Eriks Finger sich gänzlich um sein Handgelenk schlangen und somit Charles' Hand von seiner Stirn entfernten. In derselben Bewegung legte sich Eriks andere Hand auf die nun freie Stelle und Charles kam nicht umhin, sich gegen die kühlere Haut zu lehnen. Seine Augen schlossen sich, ohne dass er auch nur etwas dagegen machen wollte. „Du hast Fieber, Charles.“ 

 

Sechs Tage lang hatten sie sich relativ unscheinbar um den Anderen bewegt. Kaum mit einander interagiert, wenn sie einander denn doch über den Weg gelaufen waren. Nichts hatte darauf hingewiesen, dass es Erik wirklich kümmerte, intensive Blicke hin oder her. Aber das hier … 

 

Die Art, wie zärtlich Erik mit seinen Fingern Charles' Handgelenk streichelten, subtil seinen Puls stahl und die andere Hand sich von seiner warmen Stirn, über seine Wange bewegte, langsam hinab über seinen Hals, bis nach hinten über seinen Nacken … 

 

„Geh nachhause, Charles. Was immer morgen ist, übernehme ich.“ Eriks Stimme war leise und warm, gegen seine Schläfe gehaucht, aber sein Atem kühl und ließ Charles schaudern. Angenehm. Plötzlich fühlte es sich nicht mehr merkwürdig an in seiner Nähe zu sein. Sondern anders. Vielversprechender. 

 

„Erik, was da passiert ist ...“ Charles öffnete langsam seine Augen, wobei er spürte wie seine Wimpern etwas über die Wange von Erik streiften. Gott, sie waren sich so nahe, dachte er gebannt von dem Gefühl von Verlangen, das ihn erneut durchfuhr. Doch dann schüttelte Erik den Kopf, eh er sich zurückzog und tief in Charles' Augen sah. 

 

„Das besprechen wir, wenn es dir wieder besser geht. Jetzt bringen wir dich erst mal nachhause.“ 

 

~*~

 

Und das hatte Erik tatsächlich. Das und Charles dazu gebracht sich einen Pyjama anzuziehen, obwohl es noch mitten am Tag war. Und wenn Charles geglaubt hatte, Erik wäre anschließend gegangen, bewies er ihm das Gegenteil, als er kurz darauf später zurück in Charles' Schlafzimmer trat, mit einer Wärmflasche und einer ganzen Kanne mit Tee, sowie mit einer Tasse. 

 

„Das hätte ich auch alleine geschafft.“ Murmelte Charles etwas trotzig und verlegen, weil sich gerade der Mann um ihn kümmerte - und ihn in so einem ekeligen Zustand sah - den Charles so verflucht heiß fand. Von dem Charles wollte, dass er nur eine dunkle Gasse und heiße, feuchte Lippen mit Charles in Verbindung brachte. Aber keine verrotzte Nase oder aufgequollene Augen. 

 

Erik grinste, während er Charles unter die Bettdecke schob und ihm die Wärmflasche sanft auf den Bauch legte. Dann kniete er sich neben das Bett und goss ihm Tee ein. „Schon möglich. Aber ich bin dein Boss und somit für dein Wohl zuständig.“ 

 

„Mich hat vorher auch noch nie einer meiner anderen Chefs ins Bett gebracht.“ Die Worte waren etwas unüberlegt und als ihm bewusst wurde, was er da von sich gegeben hatte, wurde Charles leicht rot. Doch Erik blickte ihn hingegen nur mit diesem einen Blick an. Der Blick, den er ihm auch schon gesandt hatte, als er danach fragte, ob Shaw Chancen mit seiner Tour bei Charles hatte. 

 

„Das will ich auch hoffen.“ Die Worte waren dunkel gesprochen und Charles wusste nicht, ob der Schauer von dem Schnupfen kam, oder Eriks Worten alleine. Doch es ging durch seinen ganzen Körper. Dann senkte Erik den Blick, eh er aufstand und Charles zärtlich mit den Fingern durch die dunklen Haare strich. „Und jetzt schlaf'. Komm erst wieder, wenn es dir besser geht, ja? Das ist keine Bitte, Charles.“ 

 

Zögernd nickte Charles. Dann beobachtete er, wie Erik sein Schlafzimmer verließ und hinter sich die Tür schloss. Normalerweise mochte er es nicht, wenn sich fremde Personen in seinem Apartment aufhielten. Es war der Grund, warum er nie Verabredungen mit nachhause nahm. Doch bei Erik hatte er diese merkwürdige Zuversicht, dass er Charles' Vertrauen nicht missbrauchen würde. Und das nicht zuletzt, weil ihn noch niemand zuvor ins Bett gesteckt hatte, wann immer er krank war. 

 

Nicht seine eigene Mutter, die sich - als er nicht älter als 14 war - wortwörtlich in den Tod getrunken hatte. 

Nicht sein Vater, der ihn zwar offensichtlich sehr lieb hatte, aber dennoch gewisse Unsicherheiten damit hatte es in Gesten auszudrücken. 

Nicht mal Raven, seine Stiefschwester. Sie trat ihm lieber - mehr verbal als physisch - in den Arsch, um ihn ins Bett zu verfrachten, bevor sie sich mit seinen Bazillen anstecken konnte. 

Nicht einmal seine bisherigen Ex-Freunde hatten sich darum gekümmert, wie er ins Bett kam, wenn er krank war. Obwohl er nur während zwei Beziehungen erkrankt war. Und während Charles es sowieso hasste, wenn ihn seine Partner in einer unattraktiven Situation erwischen könnten - deshalb absolutes Toiletten-Tabu während aller seiner Beziehungen - war diese Abneigung mit Erik in Verbindung nicht so intensiv, wie mit den anderen Typen. 

 

Bei jedem anderen, hätte er es deutlich gemacht, alleine sein zu wollen. 

Erik hatte er gelassen. Auch wenn er nicht so recht verstehen konnte warum. 

Doch eh er sich darüber noch mehr den Kopf zerbrechen konnte, fiel er in einen tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. 

 

~*~

 

„... Anschluss von Charles Xavier. Wenn Sie eine Nachricht hinterlassen wollen, dann bitte nach dem Piep.“ Charles murrte leise, als er seinen Anrufbeantworter hörte und rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Aufgrund der Dunkelheit in seinem Schlafzimmer, nahm er an, dass es entweder später Abend oder inzwischen Nacht war. Nichtsdestotrotz fühlte er sich furchtbar müde und würde einen Dreck tun, jetzt einen Anruf entgegen zu nehmen. 

 

„Charles? Ich hab gehört, du bist krank. Emma erwähnte etwas. Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich somit störe, aber ich hab da was gefunden, ich … bin nicht sicher. Vielleicht irre ich mich. Aber wenn nicht, dann ist das 'ne verdammt große Sache, Charles. Deswegen ruf ich an. Ich hab dir eine E-Mail geschrieben mit meinen Ergebnissen und - ...“ Die Tatsache, dass Hank anrief, obwohl er wusste, dass Charles offensichtlich krank war, ließ ihn regelrecht aus dem Bett stolpern. Er lief dabei einmal gegen den Türrahmen und gegen das Sofa, eh er etwas unpraktisch darauf hinabfiel. Dann tastete er nach dem Hörer, den er mit leicht zittriger Hand abnahm. 

 

„Ich bin dran, Hank. Bitte nochmal von vorne.“ Charles rieb sich über die pochende Stirn, dann öffnete er die Augen wieder und war positiv überrascht, dass der Schwindel abgeflaut hatte. Diesmal langsamer, als eben, stand er wieder auf und tapste zurück in sein Schlafzimmer. Hörer in der Hand, während die andere, nachdem er im Schlafzimmer angekommen war, die Teekanne griff und er sich etwas in seine halbvolle Tasse goss. Er war nicht mehr richtig heiß, aber für den Moment wenigstens etwas gegen seinen rauen, trockenen Hals. 

 

„Also, ich habe heute die ersten Wasserproben untersucht. Bisher nichts auffälliges. Keine Radioaktivität, keine Spuren von Caesium oder anderen Spuren im Wasser und dann kam es mir, es ist zu - ...“ 

 

„Sauber.“ Charles spürte wie sich seine Kehle zuschnürte. Er stellte die Tasse zurück auf den Nachttisch und legte die Hand an seine Stirn. Sie war immer noch warm, jedoch nicht wie vor Stunden und er fühlte sich besser. „Ich bin auf dem Weg, Hank.“ 

 

Damit legte er auf und atmete tief durch. Das erste Mal seit Monaten hatte er das Gefühl nicht mehr paranoid zu sein. Er hatte sich unwohl gefühlt in Shaws Nähe, die Art, wie er Charles immer unter Beobachtung hatte, alles bestimmte und kontrollierte, was er machte … 

 

Sebastian arbeitete jetzt wie lange bei ihnen? Charles stand auf und begann sich umzuziehen. Mindestens drei Monate. Nicht ganz ein Monat bevor  _Tepco_ von sich aus mit ihrer Firma in Kontakt trat um die aktuelle Situation in Fukushima zu untersuchen. Plötzlich hielt er inne. Könnte es vielleicht sein, dass Shaw und  _Tepco_ … 

 

Charles schüttelte den Kopf. Nein. Nur weil er Shaw nicht leiden konnte und er den Typen widerlich empfand, hieß das nicht, dass er mit denen arbeitete. Zumindest durfte er das nicht denken, solange er keine Beweise hatte. Sein Handy und seine Autoschlüssel greifend, lief er entschlossen zur Tür. Was auch immer das für Proben waren, er wusste wenigstens, dass sie nicht aus dem betroffenen Gebiet waren. Ansonsten würde sich dort wenigstens Caesium befinden. Geschweige denn irgendwelche Mikroorganismen. Und genau nach diesen, würde er jetzt suchen. Denn egal woher sie es hatten, Charles würde herausfinden woher, denn nichts konnte Mikroorganismen vollständig zerstören. Und diese wären sein erster Hinweis ...

 

~*~

 

Charles blickte angestrengt durch das Mikroskop. Wann immer er sich eine kurze Notiz gemacht hatte, änderte er je nachdem die nächste Einstellung, oder tauschte Petrischale gegen Petrischale aus. Hank befand sich während der ganzen Zeit schweigend und bewegungslos hinter ihm. 

 

Er war gerade dabei eine weitere Schale zu tauschen, als Hanks Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Erik in das Labor stürmte. „McCoy, raus!“ Der Brillenträger folgte sofort Eriks Einschüchterung, während Charles tief durchatmete, sich dazu zwingend sich bloß nicht von Erik ablenken zu lassen. 

 

Im Hintergrund schloss sich die Tür, doch er wusste alleine an der Hitze in seinem Nacken, dass Erik hinter ihm war. „Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass du dich auskurieren sollst, Charles.“ Seine Stimme war immer noch eindringlich, doch beinhaltete sie nichts mehr von der Einschüchterung, noch der Härte, die Erik zuvor bei Hank angewandt hatte. 

 

„Ich bin hier gleich fertig.“ Murmelte Charles nur und drehte an der Einstellung so langsam und vorsichtig wie er es mit seinen zittrigen Händen konnte. 

 

„Charles, ernsthaft. Du dürftest gar nicht hier im Labor sein wenn du krank bist. Das verstößt gegen die Hygienevorschriften.“ Ergebend schloss Charles die Augen, nachdem die Sicht vor seinen Augen verschwamm und er tatsächlich meinte etwas zu sein, was definitiv nicht in dieser Probe sein konnte. 

 

Sich die Stirn reibend, trat er von dem Mikroskop weg. Kopfschüttelnd blickte er zu Erik auf. „Ich weiß, aber Hank rief mich an und erzählte mir, dass die Proben regelrecht sauber wären. Und ich weiß, es ist vielleicht pessimistisch so zu denken und voreingenommen, aber die Tatsache, dass wir bisher keine Verstrahlung, keinerlei Mutationen in auch nur einer der Proben gefunden haben, ist einfach nicht möglich, Erik. Es müsste sich zumindest eine Spur von Caesium finden lassen, das ausgetreten ist. Doch es ist nicht da, stattdessen …“ Charles schnaubte leise und fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare, eh er seinen Mantel nahm und zur Tür ging. 

 

„Stattdessen sehe ich _Saprophyten_ von denen es einfach unmöglich ist, sie in einer unserer Proben zu finden und … ach vergiss es.“ Charles war dabei das Labor zu verlassen, als er gleichzeitig inne hielt. Er erinnerte sich zwischen dem pochenden Kopfschmerz hinter seiner warmen Stirn und dem Schwindel, wonach er wirklich gesucht hatte ...

 

„Sagtest du _Saprophyten?_ Charles, die leben nur im Süßwasser.“ Er drehte sich zu Erik herum und nickte. 

 

„Ich weiß, deswegen sollte es auch nicht möglich sein, dass ...“ Charles erstarrte und trat zurück ins Labor, während Erik zum Mikroskop ging und wie gebannt durch das Okular blickte. Dann richtete er sich auf und sah Charles an. 

 

„Das sind definitiv _Saprophyten_ , Charles.“ Sein Herz begann mit Eriks bestimmt klingenden Worten zu rasen und ihm wurde schlecht, als ihm etwas sehr viel Entscheidenderes in den Sinn kam und er zu dem Mikroskop zwischen ihnen sah. „Und das ist keine Probe von irgendeiner Küste außerhalb Japans, geschweige denn aus dem Pazifik .“ 

 

Noch wird eine der Anderen davon stammen. Dachte Charles und sah zurück zu Erik, dessen Ausdruck etwas düsteres hatte. 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	3. When the past comes down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie ihr seht, ist das dritte Kapitel auch schon online. Ich freu mich, dass die Geschichte schon eine menge Favoriteneinträge hat. Damit nehme ich jedenfalls an, dass es euch bislang gefällt. Dieses Kapitel ist aus Sicht von Erik geschrieben, damit wir auch einen Einblick bekommen, was er für ein Mensch ist.   
> So, ich hoffe es gefällt euch und würde mich freuen, von euch auch was zu lesen ;-)
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Kosa

Noch in derselben Nacht benachrichtigte Erik, Mister Xavier über das, was sie gefunden hatten. Das war etwas, dass keine Sekunde länger warten durfte. Zusammen mit Charles, fuhren sie zum Xavier Anwesen, wo Erik das erste Mal wirklich verstand, was die Leute damit meinten wenn sie sagten: Die Xavier's wären mehr als wohlhabend.

 

Sein Blick richtete sich auf Charles, der mehr so wirkte, als würde er jeden Moment einschlafen, als eine überzeugende Rede darüber halten, was sie gefunden hatten. „Ich wusste gar nicht, was für eine schwere Kindheit du hattest.“ Er grinste, weil er Charles etwas ärgern wollte. Wusste er doch, dass der junge Mann sich wirklich alles selbst erarbeitet hatte, als gekauft wie andere es mit seinem Vermögen machen würden. Dennoch war da auch dieser kleine Funke in seinem Geist, der ein klein bisschen sauer darüber war, wie schön es andere hatten. Es war der Geist eines neun Jährigen, der zusehen musste, wie seine Mutter an den Folgen einer Strahlenvergiftung starb. 

 

Der Geist eines Jungen, der geschworen hatte die Personen zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen, wenn er herausfinden würde, wer für die verheerenden Sicherheitsverstöße in dem Kraftwerk zuständig war, in dem seine Mutter als Forscherin so leidenschaftlich gerne gearbeitet hatte. 

 

Es war allerdings auch der Geist, eines Mannes, der jeden noch so widerlichen Job eingegangen war, um sich sein Studium zu finanzieren. Der Nächte lang für jeden Test gelernt und auf so manchen Schlaf verzichtet hatte, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. 

 

Charles blinzelte, die intensiven, blauen Augen schienen durch die Rötung nur noch sehr viel blauer und erneut fand sich Erik von ihnen furchtbar angezogen. „Ja … es war die Hölle.“ 

 

Für den Moment wurde Eriks Grinsen breiter, bei dem sarkastischen Ton, sowie dem schiefen Lächeln, das Charles ihm entgegen warf. Doch dann sah er, dass es nicht wie sonst die blauen Augen erreichte. Diese schienen mehr bedrückt und Erik wollte nachhaken, als Xavier das Büro im Bademantel betrat. „Also was genau ist los, dass ihr beide mitten in der Nacht mit mir sprechen müsst?“ 

 

Schien Charles bisher wirklich noch im Halbschlaf oder vertieft in was auch immer seinen brillanten Verstand eingenommen hatte, so richtete er sich ruckartig auf und fixierte seinen Vater mit dem von Intelligenz und Ernsthaftigkeit erfüllten Blick, der Erik in der ersten Sekunde ihres Treffens schon fasziniert hatte. „Alle uns bisher zugesandten Proben sind eine Fälschung.“ 

 

Erik blinzelte und blickte Charles etwas zweifelnd an. Okay, man sehe über den Enthusiasmus mal hinweg … „Was Charles sagen wollte war, die Proben, die wir bisher erhalten haben, weisen klar darauf hin, dass sie keinerlei Verstrahlung, noch Mutationen aufweisen.“ 

 

Brian runzelte die Stirn, eh er sich neugierig mit den Vorderarmen auf den Schreibtisch gestützt, nach vorne lehnte. „Das ist ungewöhnlich.“ 

 

„Exakt das was ich ebenfalls dachte. Es war Hank, der mich heute anrief, aufgrund der Wasserproben. Ich hab sie mir genauer unter einem Lichtmikroskop angesehen und in einer Probe fand ich _Saprophyten_. Das sind Mikroorganismen, die sich ausschließlich heterotroph ernähren, es sind im Grunde Fäulnisbakterien. Aber das Ausschlaggebende ist, dass man sie nur in Süßwasser vorfindet.“ Charles deutete auf die Unterlagen, die er ausgedruckt hatte, bevor sie zum Anwesen seines Vaters aufgebrochen waren. Erik musterte ihn aufmerksam, eh er wieder zu Brian sah, der sich seine Lesebrille aufsetzte und anschließend die Papiere aufnahm. 

 

„Ich - … Wir müssen einfach davon ausgehen, dass, wenn eine Probe als eine vollkommen Andere spezifiziert wurde, dass das mit den anderen Proben und den noch folgenden genauso sein könnte. Und wir sind deswegen jetzt hier, weil das nicht bis morgen warten kann. Nicht, wenn wir morgen den ersten Bericht vorstellen müssen.“ Die Art, wie aufgeregt Charles sprach, fing erneut Eriks Aufmerksamkeit ein. Und es war genau dann, als ihm auffiel, wie feucht der Ansatz an den dunkelbraunen, beinah schwarzen Haaren war. 

 

Besorgt glitt sein Blick über Charles' Stirn, die fein glitzerte, hinab zu seinen Händen, die aufgeregt mit jedem Wort gestikulierten, dennoch deutlich zitterten. Nur nebenher nahm er also die Stimme Xaviers war. „Charles, ich kann das Treffen unmöglich absagen. Selbst wenn du mit den bisherigen Ergebnissen nicht eindeutig zufrieden bist, so haben wir noch mehr als genug Zeit mehr Proben auszuwerten. Ein einziger Mikroorganismus, ist kein Beweis für das, was du hier sagst.“ 

 

Ein Ruck ging durch Charles schmalen Körper, als dieser empört aufsprang und die Hände auf den Schreibtisch stemmte. „Doch, genau das ist es. Wenn du nur einmal zuhören würdest, dann würdest du verstehen, dass ...“ 

 

Charles' Stimme, die bisher noch laut und eindringlich auf seinen Vater einzuwirken schien, schwoll plötzlich ab und Erik war froh, um seine schnellen Reflexe. Andernfalls wäre Charles wohl schmerzhaft auf dem harten Boden aufgekommen. Seine Arme fingen den jungen Mann gerade noch rechtzeitig auf und Erik sank zusammen mit ihm auf den Boden, wo er eine Hand auf die feuchte Stirn des Jungen legte und dann zu Xavier alarmiert aufsah. „Rufen Sie sofort einen Krankenwagen.“ 

 

Innerlich fluchte Erik. Er hätte Charles nachhause schicken sollen, stattdessen hatte er sich dazu überreden lassen, ihn mit hierher zu nehmen. Großer Fehler, wie er jetzt spürte. Denn Charles' Stirn schien regelrecht zu brennen unter seinen Fingern und sein Puls schien zu rasen. Die Aufregung war alles andere als gut für ihn gewesen.

 

~*~

 

„Es war gut, dass Sie einen Krankenwagen gerufen haben.“ Der behandelnde Arzt blickte besorgt zu Xavier, der sofort aufstand. Erik folgte dem und erhob sich ebenfalls von seinem Stuhl. „Ich vermute Sie wissen vielleicht nicht, wer Ihrem Sohn etwas antun wollte?“ 

 

Erik blinkte. „Wie bitte?“ Fragte Xavier entsetzt und schüttelte den Kopf. „Emma sagte … es … sie sagte er wäre krank, einen … einen Schnupfen.“ 

 

Der Arzt hob eine Augenbraue, eh er auf die Akte hinabblickte. Dann jedoch schüttelte er langsam den Kopf und zog die Brille langsam ab. „Die Symptome sind allerdings die eines Schnupfens, doch ein Bluttest ergab, dass sich eine nicht geringfügige Menge von Atropin in seinem Blutkreislauf befindet. Es tut mir leid, aber wir sind gezwungen das der örtlichen Polizei zu melden, damit ermittelt werden kann.“ 

 

Erik trat näher an Xavier heran, der nur entgeistert den Kopf schüttelte. Beinahe entkräftet sank der Firmenchef zurück auf den Stuhl, worauf er zuvor noch gesessen hatte. „Nein. Schnupfen, er … er hat doch nur ...“ 

 

Tief durchatmend wandte sich Erik an den Arzt. „Wir geht es ihm? Wird es irgendwelche Spätfolgen für ihn haben? Und wie kommt das Gift in seinen Kreislauf?“ Der blonde Mann schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Es geht ihm besser. Und nein, Gott sei Dank war die Dosis nicht lebensbedrohlich hoch. Atropin löst Halluzinationen, sowie Bewusstseinsstörungen aus. In seinem Fall, hat es das Fieber verstärkt.“ Besorgt lagen die Augen des Arztes auf Xavier, der, wie Erik sah, eindeutig mit dem Nerven am Ende war. 

 

„Nun … ich bezweifle, dass Mister Xavier es bewusst eingenommen hat, ausgehend von seinem Wissensstand.“ Erik nickte. Natürlich wusste jeder, der die Xavier's kannte, auch dass der Sohn ein in Oxford studiertes Genie war. „Somit bleibt wie gesagt nur die Möglichkeit, dass jemand ihn vorsätzlich vergiftet hat. Was wiederum bedeutet, dass es jemanden geben muss, der eine Ahnung darüber hat, was Mister Xavier konsumiert. Das kann vom morgendlichen Kaffee ausgehen, bis hin zum Obstsalat. Der gemeinsame Faktor ist, dass es oral eingenommen werden muss. Und das in regelmäßigen Mengen.“ 

 

Erik kannte Charles nicht sehr lange, aber der Junge trank weder Kaffee, noch aß er Obstsalat. Jedoch … 

 

„Tee auch?“ Er blickte zu dem Arzt, der sich einige Schritte entfernt hatte, nachdem er eine Schwester bat dem älteren Xavier ein Beruhigungsmittel zu verabreichen. 

 

„Unwahrscheinlich bei der Verwendung von Teebeuteln. Es wäre wohl ein Experte gefragt die Beutel derart zu präparieren, ohne dass es auffällt. Entschuldigen Sie mich, aber ich muss mich noch um ein paar andere Patienten kümmern. Bitte bleiben Sie hier, für die Polizei. Sie werden Sie bestimmt noch um einige Aussagen benötigen.“ Erik nickte und blickte dem Mann dann nach. Die Schwester von vor wenigen Minuten zuvor, kam zurück mit einer Spritze in der Hand, als Erik es einfach nicht mehr aushielt. 

 

„Passen Sie bitte auf ihn auf.“ Sagte Erik zu ihr, nur um im Laufschritt den Gang zu überqueren. Die Frau rief ihm hinterher, dass er noch gebraucht werden würde, für die Polizei, doch es war ihm egal. Das, was er vermutete, könnte vielleicht schon weg sein, wenn er zu spät kam. 

 

~*~

 

Frustriert schlug Erik den Hängeschrank zu und er war gerade dabei sich abzuwenden, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Den Wasserkocher schob er zur Seite, nur um eine Teepackung dahinter versteckt stehen zu sehen. „Idiot.“ Fluchte Erik über sich selbst. Charles war nicht so groß wie Erik, natürlich deponierte er seinen Tee nicht im Schrank oben, sondern in greifbarer Nähe. 

 

Die Packung nahm er sofort an sich, nur um sie wenige Minuten später in Hanks Labor zu öffnen. Der Brillenträger zupfte nervös an dem Saum des Pullovers, den er trug. „Wieso genau musste ich wieder herkommen? Hab ich einen Fehler gemacht - ist - Moment mal - ist das nicht Charles' Tee?“ 

 

Erik musste mit einem bedrückenden Gefühl feststellen, dass es derselbe war, den er in Charles' Schublade, in dessen Zuhause, gefunden hatte. Die Kiefer zusammen pressend, nahm er Beutel, nach Beutel hinaus, die er nebeneinander legte. Er musterte die geklammerten Verschlüsse am Beutelanfang, doch nichts wies darauf hin, dass sie geöffnet und erneut verschlossen wurden. 

 

„Sind … Sind die feucht geworden?“ Erik verkniff sich ein genervtes Geräusch. Hank brauchte unbedingt ein bisschen mehr Rückgrat und dazu eine stärkere Stimme. 

 

„Nein, ich suche nach ...“ Doch jetzt sah er es auch. Er leuchtete mit der Tischlampe über die Beutel und lehnte sich über sie. An einem Beutel, sah man es. Eine zarte Verfärbung des dünnen Beutels in Form eines Flecks. 

 

„Hank wäre es möglich, dass diese Beutel Atropin enthalten?“ Der erschrockene Laut, den Hank machte, ließ ihn aufblicken. Aufmerksam musterte er den Jungen. 

 

„Es … also … möglich. Es sieht aus ...“ Hank trat sehr zaghaft an den Tisch. Dann deutete er auf den Beutel, auf dem man den Fleck am deutlichsten sah. „Also wenn ich einen Teebeutel vergiften wollen würde, würde ich es mit einer Pipette machen. Ein Tropfen reicht. Besonders bei der Menge an Tee, die Charles trin- … oh Gott, ist es das? Hat jemand - will jemand Charles …?“ 

 

Erik rieb sich über die Stirn und nickte ermüdend. „Ja, Hank. Jemand will und hatte großen Erfolg damit. Denn augenblicklich liegt Charles im Krankenhaus. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, bin ich sicher, dass die Teebeutel in seiner Küche gewiss ebenfalls vergiftet sind.“ Er stand von dem Labortisch auf. „Ich hab dich hergerufen, weil ich möchte, dass du die Beutel untersuchst. Auf die Konzentration des Giftes. So wie ich das sehe, hat derjenige es entweder darauf abgesehen, Charles leiden zu lassen oder ihn hiermit zu warnen. Gibt es irgendwelche Personen, die Charles etwas antun wollen würden?“ 

 

Der Junge schüttelte den Kopf und es überraschte Erik wirklich zu sehen, wie traurig und verwirrt Hank aussah. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass die Beiden einander so nahe standen. „Nein, ich … ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich meine, Charles ist doch die netteste Person der Welt, wer könnte ihm denn … ich versteh das nicht.“ 

 

Ja, Charles war wirklich die netteste Person der Welt, da hatte Hank recht. Zumindest hatte er zuvor noch nie jemanden getroffen, der dermaßen selbstlos und ehrlich agierte, wie Charles. Die einzige Person, die er gekannt hatte, die so war, lebte schon seit einer langen Zeit nicht mehr. 

 

~*~

 

Später, noch in derselben Nacht, stahl sich Erik zurück ins Krankenhaus. Er hatte seine Erfahrungen mit übermüdeten Schwestern und dem überforderten Personal auf den Stationen. Diesbezüglich war es auch nicht schwer, sich an den faulen Polizisten vorbei zu schleichen, der an der Kaffeemaschine mit einer Schwester flirtete. 

 

Erik schloss die Tür zu Charles' Zimmer kaum hörbar. Einen Augenblick lang fragte er sich, was er hier eigentlich machte. War er denn plötzlich verrückt geworden, sich gerade mit Charles einzulassen? Sein Kopf sank zurück gegen die Tür und er schloss kurz die Augen. In dem Moment wurde ihm erst bewusst, wie müde er eigentlich war. Und wie sehr dieses emotionale auf und ab ihn an früher erinnerte. 

 

„Hallo?“ Seine Augen öffneten sich, als er Charles' schwache Stimme hörte und er haderte mit sich. Er konnte immer noch gehen. Er konnte seine Sachen innerhalb von Minuten packen und untertauchen. Niemand würde es wirklich interessieren. Beziehungsweise könnte er behaupten, dass er aufgrund seiner Arbeit weg musste. Er hatte einen professionellen Ruf. Keiner würde diesen anzweifeln. 

 

Ja, er könnte. 

Aber er wollte nicht. 

Dafür war er bereits viel zu involviert mit Charles. 

 

Zögernd entfernte Erik sich von der Tür, um weiter in den Raum einzutreten und dann unter dem sehr schwachen Licht der Leuchtstoffröhre über Charles' Bett, ihn zu sehen. „Erik?“ Charles blaue Augen waren an den Rändern immer noch gerötet und er sah furchtbar müde aus. Aber er war wach. Wach und lebte und es war alles, was augenblicklich zählte. „Halluziniere ich? Die … haben gesagt ...“ 

 

„Sh, ist schon gut, ich bin wirklich hier.“ Erik trat an das Bett heran und plötzlich hatte er ein schmerzhaftes déjà-vu. Für die Sekunde, sah er sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt. Nur, dass auf dem Bett nicht mehr Charles lag, sondern seine Mutter und genauso wie Charles, war sie einfach zu gut für die Welt gewesen. 

 

„Aber es ist mitten in der Nacht. Wie?“ Die alten, schmerzhaften Erinnerungen zurückdrängend, setzte er sich auf die Bettkante, wo er automatisch eine von Charles' zarten Händen ergriff. 

 

„Hab mich rein geschlichen.“ Charles blinzelte. Die langen Wimpern flatterten dunkel und delikat über der blassen Haut und Erik kam nicht darum hin, mit der anderen Hand über Charles' Wange zu streicheln. „Es war im Tee, Charles. Hank untersucht die Beutel aus der Firma.“ Die blauen Augen weiteten sich erschrocken, doch bevor Charles etwas sagen konnte, schüttelte Erik sanft den Kopf und glitt dabei mit seinen Fingern durch die dunklen Haare. „Keine Sorge, Charles. Wir finden denjenigen, der dir das angetan hat.“ 

 

„Nein, nein, das ist ...“ Charles umfasste Eriks Hand, die er auf seine Wange gelegt hatte und lehnte sich etwas nach vorne, um ihn eindringlich anzublicken. „Ich verwende keine Teebeutel.“ 

 

„Was? Natürlich, es ist derselbe Tee gewesen, den ich bei dir Zuhause in der Schublade gefunden habe.“ Erik runzelte die Stirn und fuhr mit den Daumen in einer nervösen und sich selbst beruhigenden Geste, über Charles flatternden Puls an seinen zarten Handgelenken. Er war noch hier! 

 

„Den trink ich aber nicht. Vor einem Monat hat Vater einen Präsentkorb bekommen. Den Tee hat er mir geschenkt, weil er dachte ich würde ...“ Erik erstarrte zeitgleich, wie Charles stoppte. 

 

„Es war gar nicht für dich.“ Wisperte Erik fassungslos, als in derselben Sekunde die Zimmertür aufgerissen wurde und zwei Polizisten in den Raum stürmten. Erschrocken dadurch, dass sie mit ihren Waffen auf Erik zielten, ließ er Charles' Hände fallen und entfernte sich vom Bett. 

 

„Erik Lehnsherr? Nehmen Sie ihre Hände hoch.“ Erik presste die Kiefer zusammen, eh er der Aufforderung nachkam. Im nächsten Moment stieß ihn einer der Polizisten gegen die Wand und legte ihm Handschellen an. 

 

„Das … das ist ein Missverständnis, bitte. Er ist mein Chef, er ist mein Freund ...“ Er sah aus den Augenwinkeln, wie Charles versuchte aus dem Bett aufzustehen, doch zwei Schwestern ihn dabei hinderten. Besser so. 

 

„Ich fürchte nicht, Mister Xavier. Es liegen uns Hinweise vor, dass Mister Lehnsherr wegen zwei Morden in Spanien gesucht wird. Des weiteren vermuten wir, dass er auch für ihre Vergiftung verantwortlich war.“ Beinah ergebend schloss er die Augen und ließ sich von dem Polizisten ohne Wiederwehr abtasten. Er wollte nicht den Schock auf Charles' Gesicht sehen, nachdem dieser plötzlich furchtbar still geworden war. 

 

„Nein. Das ist ein Missverständnis!“ War es nicht, dachte Erik traurig. 

 

„Mister Xavier. In beiden Fällen lag eine Vergiftung der Opfer vor.“ Während ihm selbst seine Rechte gesagt wurden, versuchte er sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie Charles reagierte. In der Spiegelung des Fensters konnte er sehen, wie erstarrt Charles auf seinem Bett saß. Doch eh er aus dem Zimmer geschoben wurde, hörte er etwas, von dem er gerade jetzt nicht mehr gerechnet hatte … 

 

„Sie werden nichts unternehmen, bis nicht sein Anwalt bei ihm ist, andernfalls werden Sie ...“ Den Rest konnte er nicht mehr hören, aber Erik wollte es auch nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich fühlen sollte. Vielleicht gut, weil Charles immer noch an seiner Unschuld - an ihn - glaubte, obwohl sie einander nicht einmal richtig kannten. Oder wie ein furchtbares Monster, weil es wahr war. 

 

Ja, er hatte diese beiden Männer vergiftet. Aber es war nur gerecht. Sie sollten wissen, wie sich seine Mutter in den letzten Minuten ihres Leidens gefühlt hatte. 

 

Doch Charles … das war nicht sein Verschulden. 

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~ 


	4. Fight for what you belief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Emotionen kochen hoch und es wird sehr ... sehr heiß.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Erstmal, möchte ich mich für eurer Kudos bedanken. Es freut mich, dass es euch gefällt. Im letzten Kapitel durften wir etwas mehr über Erik herausfinden, was sich in diesem hier fortsetzt. Jedoch ist dieses auch wieder aus Charles' Sichtweise verfasst, um auch seine Reaktion besser zu verstehen. 
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß und ich bin gespannt, was ihr hierzu sagt. (Ihr könnt mir jeder Zeit Kommentare schreiben. Ich würde mich wirklich wahnsinnig darüber freuen auch mal was von euch zu lesen ;-) )
> 
> Liebe Grüße  
> Kosa

Charles war sich zwei Dinge sicher. Erik hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er vergiftet wurde, genauso wenig wollte er seinen Vater vergiften. Nein, dafür war die fassungslose Erkenntnis viel zu deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Deutschen vermerkt gewesen. Und das Zweite war, dass er Erik da raus holen würde. Das war er ihm schuldig, nachdem dieser es immer hin war, der ihn gerettet hatte. Er wollte gar nicht wissen, was geschehen wäre, wenn er zuhause geblieben wäre. Oder wenn Erik seinen Vater nicht dazu gebracht hätte, einen Krankenwagen zu rufen. 

 

Leider dauerte es zwei Tage, zwei Tage zu lange, bis er aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurde. Zusammen mit seinem Anwalt, den er noch in derselben Nacht angerufen hatte, in der sie Erik aus seinem Zimmer geführt hatten, fuhr er nun zur Polizeistation. „Charles, Sie sind sich sicher, was Sie hiermit riskieren?“ 

 

Er blickte zu dem Grauhaarigen und nickte. James war nun seit mehr als 35 Jahren für die Xavier's als Anwalt tätig. Es gab niemandem, den Charles mehr vertraute wenn es um Rechtsangelegenheiten ging. „Allerdings. Und ich vertraue, dass Sie ihn da rausholen.“ 

 

James sah ihn einen Augenblick an, eh er nickte. Zusammen stiegen sie aus der schwarzen Limousine. 

 

Während James mit Erik sprach, ging Charles zum nächsten Beamten. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich würde gerne die Kaution für Mister Lehnsherr bezahlen.“ 

 

Der Beamte musterte ihn, als wäre er nicht sicher, ob Charles' Denkvermögen durcheinander war. „Aber … sind Sie nicht Mister Xavier? Charles Xavier, der von ihm vergiftet wurde?“ 

 

Das freundliche Lächeln das Charles bisher noch ehrlich gemeint hatte, fror ein, eh er etwas breiter lächelte und dabei sehr eindringlich in die braunen Augen des Beamten blickte. Dieser versteifte sich etwas, als würde sein Instinkt ihn darauf vorwarnen, dass Charles gerade alles andere als erfreut war. 

 

„Ich wäre vorsichtig mit dem was Sie sagen, Mister ...“ Charles sah auf das glänzende Namensschild. Offensichtlich mochte der Mann seinen Job, man sah es an der gebügelten Uniform, den polierten Schuhen und wie aufrecht er stand. „Johnson.“ Er blickte wieder auf und braune Augen und verengte die eigenen blauen. „Solche Äußerungen können Sie ihren Job kosten und jetzt würde ich gerne die Kaution für Mister Lehnsherr bezahlen.“ 

 

„Na-Natürlich. Entschuldigen Sie, Mister Xavier.“ Sobald er zu der Kautionskasse geführt wurde, wurde Charles erst bewusst, wie angespannt er sich plötzlich fühlte. Sein Herz begann zu rasen, als er einen nur zu bekannten, brünetten Hinterkopf nahe der Kasse erblickte. Neben diesem stand James und schien ihm etwas zu sagen, doch dann drehte Erik den Kopf und Charles konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihm nehmen. So dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass er direkt vor einem hohen Tresen zum Stehen kam.

 

„Also … das wären dann bitte 1,2 ...“ Charles sah ruckartig zu dem Beamten Johnson, der schluckte, eh er Charles die Formulare über den Tresen schob. „1,2 Millionen.“ Charles lächelte und nickte. Er ignorierte Eriks halblauten Protest, der von James jedoch unterbunden wurde.

 

„Bar oder ist ein Scheck in Ordnung?“ Alleine die Frage, brachte den Beamten total aus der Fassung, was Charles jedoch etwas von dem Flattern in seinem Magen ablenkte. Kurz darauf unterschrieb er die Formulare, sowie den Scheck und überreichte beides dem Polizisten, der das Formular weiter an Erik schob. „Vielen Dank, Mister Johnson.“ Charles nickte dem Beamten zu, der schließlich die Formulare gänzlich an sich nahm.

 

„Das … eh … möchten Sie einen Kaffee, während Sie warten?“ Er nahm an, dass sie dieses Angebot nur deswegen erhielten, weil er Johnson etwas eingeschüchtert hatte. Und obwohl das Lächeln des Mannes dieses Mal nicht angespannt, sondern ehrlich wirkte, fühlte sich Charles unwohl mit diesem Angebot. 

 

„Vielen Dank, aber nicht für mich, Danke.“ Der Mann nickte etwas, bevor er ihnen andeutete, dass sie sich setzen konnte. Nur zu gerne kam Charles dem nach, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie stark seine Beine plötzlich zitterten. 

 

Würde er sich jetzt immer so fühlen, wenn man ihm etwas zu Trinken anbot? 

 

~*~

 

James hielt vor Charles' Apartmentgebäude und drehte sich halb im Sitz, um Erik, der sich auf der Rückbank befand, direkt anblicken zu können. Charles öffnete derweil die Beifahrertür. Die Fahrt war schon unangenehm still gewesen. Jetzt noch irgendwelche Belehrungen mitanzuhören … 

 

„Ich hoffe, Ihnen ist bewusst, was für ein Risiko Charles damit eingegangen ist, Sie rauszuholen.“ Charles schnaubte und wandte sich seinem Anwalt zu. 

 

„James!“ Er sah den Grauhaarigen eindringlich an, doch dieser ignorierte ihn. 

 

„Das könnte seinen Ruf schaden und auch dem der - ...“ Rasch stieg Charles aus dem Wagen und öffnete die Tür, auf Eriks Seite. Von seiner Position lehnte er sich etwas nach unten und schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

„Wenn Sie sich um das Wohl eines Menschen kümmern, dann darum dass auf Vater aufgepasst wird. Was Erik angeht, vertraue ich Ihnen, dass Sie seine Unschuld in allen Anklagepunkten beweisen. Komm!“ Letzteres sagte er zu Erik, der langsam aus dem Wagen ausstieg. James schüttelte leicht den Kopf, aber Charles sah, dass er nur besorgt war. Und er fand das auch so lobenswert an diesem Mann. Es war der Grund, warum er niemand anderes für das hier wollte. Aber … Charles vertraute auf seinem Instinkt in dieser Sache. Und der sagte ihm, dass Erik ein guter Mensch war. 

 

Vielleicht nicht unschuldig, aber … ein guter Mensch. 

 

~*~

 

„Ich zahl es dir zurück.“ Waren die ersten Worte, die Erik ihm sagte, sobald sie über die Schwelle von Charles' Apartment getreten waren. Gemächlich schloss Charles die Tür, während er sich die Schuhe von den Füßen streifte. Eriks eindringlichen Blick ignorierend. „Es würde gewiss dauern, bis ich das Geld zusammen habe, aber - ...“ 

 

Charles hing seinen Mantel an die Garderobe, eh er sich herumdrehte und Erik im Nacken griff. Seine Finger in die brünetten Haare schiebend, zog er ihn zu sich hinab und küsste ihn. Im nächsten Moment presste Erik ihn hart gegen die Tür zurück, den Kuss auf leidenschaftliche Weise erwidernd. 

 

Erst, als er außer Atem war, löste Charles den Kuss und leckte sich langsam über die Lippen. Eriks Geschmack sich genau einprägend. „Idiot. Du musst mir überhaupt nichts zurückzahlen.“ 

 

Eriks dunkle Augen verengten sich etwas, als der Griff um seinen Hüften sich festigte. „Ich habe noch nie - ...“ 

 

„Heute wirst du es aber. Erik …“ Charles atmete tief durch und glitt mit seinen Fingern von den Haaren, über die weiche Haut in Eriks Nacken. Verdammt, er hätte es wissen müssen. Damals in der Gasse. Im Fahrstuhl, liegend in seinem Bett - wann immer Erik ihn mit diesem gewissen Blick ansah. Wann immer sein eigener Körper auf diesen Mann, seine Stimme, seine Berührungen, einfach alles von Erik ausgehend reagierte … 

 

Charles sah die plötzlich aufflackernde Erkenntnis in Eriks Augen. „Verdammt.“ Erik wisperte atemlos gegen seine Lippen, bevor sie sich erneut küssten. Ja, verdammt, dachte Charles, als ihn der Deutsche am Hintern packte und hochhob. Automatisch schlang Charles seine Beine um die schlanken Hüften, nur um gedämpft in den Kuss zu stöhnen, als er die harte Erektion in Eriks Hose gegen seinen Innenschenkel drücken spürte. 

 

Mit jedem Schritt wurde es härter, nicht zu stöhnen. Schließlich warf Charles seinen Kopf in den Nacken und schnappte nach Luft, während Erik seinen Hals attackierte. Im nächsten Moment wurde er auf sein Bett niedergelassen, wobei sich die Erregung umso härter gegen sein Becken drückte und Charles es nicht mehr aushielt. 

 

„Ausziehen. Sofort!“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen und zog an dem Hemd, das Erik - seit … Mittwoch? - trug. Charles war sich schon gar nicht mehr sicher, welcher Tag überhaupt war. Es kümmerte ihm augenblicklich auch nicht. Stattdessen war er damit beschäftigt die Knöpfe zu öffnen, während Erik über seinen Kehlkopf leckte. 

 

„Ich … sollte erst duschen.“ Wisperte Erik heiß in sein Ohr, doch Charles ignorierte ihn. Endlich hatte er den letzten Knopf gelöst, da schob er den teuren Stoff über Eriks breite Schultern, über seine muskulösen Arme. Verdammt … hatte er schon erwähnt wie heiß er Erik fand? Seine Fingerspitzen glitten dem Stoff nach, über Muskeln, Sehnen und sehr ausgeprägten Venen, über die Charles lecken wollte. Anstelle dessen umfasste er nur erneut Eriks Nacken um über die weiche Haut, sowie dem Rückgrat hinab zu gleiten. 

 

„Ich will dich aber jetzt.“ Hauchte Charles gegen seinen Hals, als sich Erik ruckartig zurückzog und Charles einen Augenblick einfach nur musterte. Das Verlangen war so deutlich in seinen grau-grünen Augen zu sehen, dass sein Glied vor Aufregung begann zu pochen. Dann schob Erik seine langen Finger unter Charles Kaschmirpullover, den er ihm ohne große Umstände über den Kopf hinweg auszog. Achtlos wurde er in den Raum geworfen und Charles beobachtete lieber, wie sich Erik auf die Lippen biss. 

 

„Verdammt, du bist so …“ Charles wurde rot. Nicht attraktiv, dachte er. „... heiß.“ Blinzelnd sah er wieder auf zu Erik. Charles' Haut war blass, er war übersät mit Sommersprossen und im Gegensatz zu Erik, hatte er keine visuellen Muskeln. Er war nur sehr schmal, dünn und an gewissen Stellen knochig. Aber heiß? Das war neu. „Ich hab mich schon gefragt wie tief dieser Rotschimmer geht ...“ Hauchte Erik rau, nur um sich ruckartig über Charles zu lehnen und über einen seiner Brustwarzen zu lecken. Nur nebenher, nahm Charles war, dass Erik ihm die Hose öffnete. 

 

„Gott, Erik.“ Charles krallte seine Finger in Eriks dunkle Haare, als dieser über seine Rippen küsste, langsam nach oben, über sein Schlüsselbein und sich dort festsaugte. Sein Kopf fiel erneut zurück in die Kissen, als sich lange Finger um sein pochendes Glied schlangen. Der Daumen, der sich beinahe experimentell, vielleicht auch neckend über seine Vorhaut bewegte, trieb ihn regelrecht in den Wahnsinn. Das Laken in das er die Finger verkrallt hatte ließ er los, stattdessen schlug Charles mit der Hand auf Eriks Rücken, wo er sich festhielt und unbeabsichtigt kratzte. „Wenn du … nicht aufhörst … dann komm ich. Und ich will … Gott, ich will ...“ 

 

Die Hand in seinem Schritt stoppte und Charles öffnete atemlos seine Augen, als er Eriks stechenden Blick auf sich spürte. „Sicher?“ 

 

Charles blinzelte. Er brauchte unbedingt mehr Blut in seinem Gehirn. „Du hättest mich … schon damals ficken dürfen. Aber ich hatte mehr Lust dich zu schmecken.“ 

 

„Scheiße, Charles.“ Es folgte etwas, dass sich nach Deutsch anhörte und sehr vulgär, doch dann küsste Erik ihn erneut. Heiß, leidenschaftlich und feucht. „Gleitgel ...“ Murmelte Erik fragend in den Kuss, woraufhin Charles mit einer Hand nach seinem Nachtschrank tastete. Doch dann löste der Ältere den Kuss und lehnte sich über ihn, um das zu übernehmen. 

 

Sich auf die Lippen beißend, griff Charles nach Eriks Hose, die er begann zu öffnen und so gut er es aus der Position des Älteren über ihn konnte, hinab zu schieben. Mit einem heißen Gefühl im Bauch, erkannte er erneut, dass Erik nichts darunter trug. „Erik, du brauchst unbedingt Unterwäsche!“ 

 

Charles verkniff sich ein Murren, als Erik mit Gleitgel und einem Kondom in der Hand an ihm hinab bewegte. „Wieso? Ich hatte das Gefühl, du magst den Anblick.“ 

 

„Hm, zu sehr.“ Hauchte er leise und beobachtete, wie sich Erik die Hose ganz auszog. Verdammt, in der Dunkelheit hatte Eriks Glied schon so groß gewirkt. Und es hatte sich umso delikater in seinem Mund angefühlt. Aber es so genau zu sehen. So hart, so erregt, so dunkel … Charles hatte schon immer eine spezielle Vorliebe für Oralsex. Doch das hier … verdammt. 

 

„Charles?“ Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf und richtete sich etwas auf, eh er zwischen Eriks Beine glitt und dort über seine Spitze leckte. „Oh, Charles!“ Eine Hand schob sich in seinen Nacken, während eine andere sich über seinen Rücken hinab bewegte. Charles spreizte die Beine mehr in seiner knienden Position, als er lange, feuchte Finger zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten spürte. 

 

Er schlang die Finger um Eriks Länge, während seine Zunge begann jeden austretenden Tropfen weg zu lecken. In der nächsten Sekunde schob sich ein Finger in ihn und er stöhnte hemmungslos auf. Die Augen schließend, biss er sich auf die Lippen. Es war schon ein Weilchen her, dass jemand ihn genommen hatte. Und es würde jede Vorbereitung brauchen, um ihn für Eriks Erregung bereit zu machen. Sein Kopf sank auf Eriks Schenkel, als dieser ihn zuerst mit einem, dann zwei und kurz darauf drei Fingern vorbereitete. 

 

Die Hand in seinem Nacken glitt nun über seinen bebenden Rücken, um ihn zu streicheln. „Shh … okay?“ Charles nickte etwas und blickte atemlos gegen Eriks Erektion, die er immer noch mit seiner Hand bearbeitete. Dann richtete er sich langsam auf und küsste Erik, während er mit einer Hand dessen Handgelenk umfasste und sich dann gegen die langen Finger tief in ihm bewegte. 

 

„Bereit … Erik, ich … bitte.“ Charles wollte ihn so sehr, aber er war auch so verflucht geil im Augenblick, dass er nicht aufhören konnte. Es war also an Erik, der ihm sanft die Finger entzog und Charles bestimmt zurück drückte. Atemlos und auch etwas ungeduldig, beobachtete Charles, sich immer und immer wieder in die Unterlippe beißend, wie Erik sich das Kondom überstreifte, eh er eine großzügige Portion Gleitgeld auf seiner Härte verteilte. Sein Blick flackerte auf, zu Erik Gesicht, der für keine Sekunde, den Blick von ihm nahm und erneut spürte Charles die Hitze in seinen Wangen aufsteigen. 

 

Mit einem Mal lehnte sich Erik über ihn, eine Hand direkt neben seinem Kopf auf der Matratze abgestützte, während er mit der anderen seine Erregung an Charles' Öffnung führte. Ihr beider, abgehakter Atem vermischte sich und Charles erzitterte etwas, als sich Erik endlich in ihn schob. Seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Augenblick, nur um sich dazu zu zwingen sie wieder zu öffnen und in Eriks zurück zu blicken. „So eng … verdammt, Charles.“ 

 

Es war das Zwischenspiel von Erregung und Schmerz, das Charles dazu brachte atemlos Eriks Namen zu wispern und seine Hüften anzuheben. Er brauchte mehr, er wollte mehr und bei Gott, er wusste, dass es Erik genauso ging. „Bitte ...“ Charles spürte Eriks Hand, die sich auf seinen gespreizten Innenschenkel presste. Dann glitt sie zu seiner Hüfte und umfasste ihn dort bestimmt. Er war sich sicher, dass er später die genauen Abdrücke von Eriks Fingern dort finden würde, doch der Gedanke machte ihn nur umso heißer. 

 

Langsam zog sich Erik, nachdem er vollends in ihm war wieder zurück, nur um sich erneut in ihn zu schieben. Die ersten Stöße waren lang, langsam und verdammte Folter für Charles, der von Erik festgehalten wurde, so dass er sich ihm nicht entgegen bewegen konnte. Sein Kopf fiel zurück in seinen Nacken und er bog den Rücken durch. Dann plötzlich wurde seine andere Hüfte ebenfalls gepackt und als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er dass Erik sich zurückgelehnt hatte und Charles Hüften etwas anhob. Dann stieß er nach vorne und Charles konnte gerade noch eine Hand gegen die Wand hinter sich stemmen, um zu verhindern sich den Kopf anzustoßen. 

 

„Ah, Gott!“ Seine Beine schlangen sich automatisch um Eriks schmale Hüften, je tiefer und härter er in ihn stieß. „Erik! Erik … fester.“ Charles biss sich auf die Lippen, doch stöhnte er erneut auf, als Erik dieses Mal den perfekten Winkel fand und seine Prostata traf. „Ahh … ja!“ Sein Arm knickte etwas kraftlos ein, als sich kein Moment zu spät einer von Eriks starken Armen unter seinen Rücken schob und ihn in eine kniende Position über Eriks Becken brachte. 

 

Seine zittrigen Hände fanden Halt auf den starken Schultern des Deutschen und Charles ließ sich von Erik nur zu gerne auf seiner Härte bewegen. Fester, schneller, härter. Er presste sich mit jedem Stoß, den Erik ausführte, ihm entgegen nach unten, nur um plötzlich seinen Griff zu verstärken und dann hart zwischen ihnen zu kommen. Die Intensität des Höhepunkts, ließ ihn für den Moment blitzende Sterne sehen und nichts anderes spüren als Eriks Härte, die unentwegt in ihn stieß, eh Erik ebenfalls ganz still wurde und rau Charles' Namen stöhnte. 

 

~*~

 

Während Erik sich in der Dusche befunden hatte, zog sich Charles ein T-Shirt und Shorts über.  


Nun lag Charles mit seinem Kopf teils auf Eriks Oberarm, sowie seiner Schulter, während seine Finger beider Hände zwischen die Finger von Eriks glitten. Die Stille war perfekt und Charles hatte sich noch nie so wundervoll damit gefühlt, einfach nur an die Decke zu starren. Dennoch … 

 

„Also … erzählst du's mir. Oder werde ich es von James erfahren?“ Charles spürte, wie Eriks Muskeln sich unter ihm anspannten, als dieser tief durchatmete. 

 

„Du lässt ihn Nachforschungen über mich anstellen?“ Eriks Stimme klang weder anklagend, noch verletzt. Aber rau und - irrte er sich vielleicht - amüsiert. Schließlich drehte Charles den Kopf und blickte auf zu Eriks Gesicht. 

 

„Nein. Aber ich kenne ihn. Er macht sich Sorgen, ob das was ich mache richtig ist. Also?“ Es waren Minuten der angenehmen und doch geduldigen Stille, bis Erik sich räusperte und sich dann in eine etwas aufrechte Postion auf dem Bett brachte. Allerdings nicht genug, um den Kontakt mit Charles zu brechen. Stattdessen drehte er sich mehr zu Charles und legte einen Arm um seine Hüfte, was ihm selbst ein beschütztes Gefühl gab. Sein Kopf dabei rutschte etwas tiefer, auf Eriks Armbeuge. 

 

„Meine Mutter arbeitete als Forscherin in einem Kraftwerk. Sie … hat ihre Arbeit geliebt. Aber sie war sich auch im Klaren was für eine Gefahr die Arbeit dort und in der unmittelbaren Nähe mit sich zog. Es war im April, als man sie bat bei einer Simulation beizuwohnen, in der man testen wollte, wie ein Stromausfall in einem Kernkraftwerk sich auf die Kühlreaktoren auswirken würde ...“ Erik unterbrach sich und Charles öffnete fassungslos den Mund. Er musste nicht mehr hören. Eine Hand auf Eriks Wange legend, schüttelte er etwas den Kopf. 

 

„Sie war dabei? Bei dem Unfall damals?“ Er kannte die Geschichte, jeder Mensch auf diesem Planeten wusste was für ein Unfall das war. Was diese geplante Simulation für verheerende Wirkungen für Russland hatte, sowohl die Länder außerhalb des betroffenen Gebiets. 

 

Der Super Gau in Tschernobyl 1986. Charles war damals gerade mal zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als seine Eltern mit ihm das Land verließen. Er hatte England erst über ein Jahrzehnt später wiedergesehen. Als Kind hatte er es nicht verstanden. Erst später, nachdem auch in der Öffentlichkeit zugegeben wurde, dass hohe Strahlungsmengen sogar bis nach Britannien gekommen waren. 

 

„Man konnte sie rechtzeitig evakuieren … aber sie …“ Erik schloss die Augen und Schlaf schob seine Hand in Eriks Nacken, während er sich an ihn drückte. Beinah sofort umfassten Eriks Arme ihn zur Gänze und pressten sich an ihn. 

 

„Ist okay. Du musst nicht weiter sprechen.“ Beruhigend strich er von den weichen, noch feuchten Haaren, über Eriks nackten Rücken, doch dieser schüttelte in Charles Halsbeuge den Kopf, bevor er diesen anhob und Charles wieder anblickte. 

 

„Doch, Charles. Du sollst es wissen. Ein paar Monate später ist sie an den Folgen der Strahlung gestorben. Sie durfte nicht mal mehr nachhause. Sie hatten Angst, sie würden sterben, wenn sie in ihre Nähe kämen. Ich durfte nicht … aber wann immer es Nacht war, schlich ich mich in ihr Zimmer. Ich hielt ihre Hand durch einen extra angelegten Plastikschlauch, während sie wie in einem Plastikgefängnis lebte, weil die Ärzte Angst hatten sie direkt zu behandeln.“ Charles bemerkte erst, dass er selbst weinte, als Erik ihm sanft die Tränen vom Gesicht strich. 

 

„Es tut mir so leid.“ Wisperte Charles kaum hörbar, doch Erik schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. Seine Augen schimmerten feucht und doch lag dahinter ein harter Ausdruck. 

 

„Ich hab mir geschworen, dass ich raus finden würde, wessen Schuld das damals war. Und glaub mir, es hat lange gedauert, bis ich endlich die Einblicke in diese Akten bekam. Nachdem ich meine Informationen hatte, suchte ich nach den Schuldigen. Zwei fand ich. Die Einzigen von drei noch lebenden die mit schuld an der Katastrophe von damals waren.“ Nun blickte Erik ihn nicht mehr an. Stattdessen starrte er auf das Laken. 

 

„Du hast … dich geirrt, Charles. Ich bin nicht unschuldig.“ Damit löste sich Erik von ihm, doch folgte Charles ihm, woraufhin er eine von Eriks Händen ergriff. 

 

„Ich hab mich nicht geirrt, Erik.“ Tief sah er in Eriks feuchte Augen, bevor er langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Was du getan hast … macht dich nicht zu einem schlechten Menschen. Das macht dich nur zu jemanden, der noch keinen inneren Frieden gefunden hat.“ Charles andere Hand legte sich auf Eriks Wange, der sich etwas gegen die Berührung lehnte. Dann jedoch schüttelte Erik seinen Kopf erneut und stand von dem Bett auf. Sich nicht darum kümmernd, dass er nackt war. 

 

„Ich will keinen Frieden, Charles. Ich will, dass so etwas nie mehr geschieht. Sehen wir doch nach Japan, wo selbst die Regierung lieber ihre eigenen Leute sterben lässt, als zuzugeben, dass sie einen Fehler begangen haben. Glaub mir, ich bin so nahe ihm endlich das zu geben, was er verdient - ...“ 

 

„Wem?“ Charles richtete sich etwas auf, als Erik zurück zum Bett trat und mit der rechten Hand hart gegen die Wand schlug. In derselben energischen Geste, wie er Charles ins Gesicht blickte. Hart und voller Hass.

 

„Shaw.“ 

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	5. Fall for the unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es wird spannend und ein kleiner Gast wird gegen Ende auftauchen ...

„Shaw.“ 

 

Charles blinzelte. Dann sank er in seinem Bett zurück und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Erik, das ist unmöglich. Als das geschah, war er acht.“ Erik knurrte und wenn dieses Gespräch nicht so verflucht ernst wäre, würde er das wirklich heiß finden. Erik so wütend und nackt. Okay, selbst mit diesem Gespräch fand er ihn heiß, aber das tat gerade wenig zur Sache. „Kannst du dir vielleicht was anziehen?“ 

 

„Du solltest dich mal hören. Der Mann ist nicht jünger als ich, Charles.“ Erik ging auf und ab, während Charles etwas nickte. Okay, keine Klamotten also. 

 

„Erik, Sebastian ist 36 Jahre alt. Er wurde 1978 in Genf geboren. Wenn du willst, zeig ich dir seine Personalakte.“ Der frustrierte Laut, den Erik von sich gab, ließ Charles nur noch besorgter werden. 

 

„Nein, nein, nein! Charles ...“ Erik trat zurück an das Bett und reichte ihm eine Karte. Verwirrt blickte er auf das dünne Plastik, nur um zu erkennen, dass es eine Schlüsselkarte war. Er kannte diese. Tony - ein Freund aus der Schule hatte ein Sicherheitssystem entwickelt. Basierend auf solchen Karten, die einen 31 stelligen nummerischen Code beinhalteten. Es gab nur eine Karte, zu jedem Schloss. Verlor man die Karte, konnte man auch nicht mehr in sein Apartment. Tony hatte Charles damals angeboten, ein tolles Apartment in dem Gebäude zu bekommen, ohne jeglichen Verpflichtungen. Doch Charles kannte sich und seine schlampigen Angewohnheiten. Außerdem war er im Vergleich zu Tony, kein Technikfreak. „Das ist die Karte zu meinem Apartment. Hinter der Waschmaschine im Haushaltsraum ist eine hohle Stelle in der Wand. Dort findest du alles. Und dann wirst du's verstehen.“ 

 

Charles biss sich unsicher auf die Lippen. Dann sah er Erik wieder an. „Du verschwindest nicht, während ich dahin gehe oder?“ 

 

„Wenn ich hätte gehen wollen, Charles, wäre ich gegangen, als du im Krankenhaus warst.“ Lange sah er hoch in Eriks Augen. Dann nickte Charles und schob die Hände in den starken Nacken. Zärtlich küsste er Erik, während seine Finger durch die weichen Haare glitten. Erst, als er sich löste, wurde ihm bewusst, wie nahe er gerade an der Wahrheit war. Und vielleicht der Erklärung, warum Shaw ihn immer so unter Kontrolle hielt. Warum er sich so beobachtet gefühlt hatte, wobei … 

 

„Warte mal.“ Er schob Erik von sich und musterte ihn eindringlich. „Hast du mich verfolgt? Die letzten Monate, seit Shaw hier - ...“

 

„Nein, Charles. Ich sah dich das erste Mal in dem Café.“ Erleichterung durchfuhr Charles. Doch gleichzeitig kam etwas anderes in ihm hoch. Wenn Erik ihn verfolgt hätte, dann hätte er jetzt die Antwort. Und die Garantie, dass ihm nie etwas zugestoßen wäre. Doch wenn es nicht Erik war, wer hatte ihn verfolgt und beobachtet? Wer hatte seinen Vater vergiften wollen? „Ich war es wirklich nicht, aber … ich finde es heraus und die Person wird es bereuen.“ 

 

Und Charles zweifelte keine Sekunde an Eriks Worten. 

 

~*~

 

Eine halbe Stunde später, befand sich Charles vor dem Gebäude, in dem Erik wohnte. Sein Magen fühlte sich schwer und unwohl an. Er hatte Erik gebeten mitzukommen, doch dieser wollte, dass Charles das alleine machte, damit er gleichzeitig die Möglichkeit hatte, die Informationen in Ruhe in sich aufzunehmen. 

 

Charles konnte es verstehen. Er war sogar Dankbar für das Vertrauen, das Erik ihm entgegen brachte. Dennoch fühlte er sich erneut verfolgt. Ein Psychologe hatte ihn Vorgestern im Krankenhaus besucht. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass es normal wäre, wenn er sich die nächste Zeit unter Fremden oder in unbekannten Situationen unwohl fühlen würde. Das hier jedoch fühlte sich nicht unbekannt, sondern sehr wohl bekannt an. 

 

Etwas unsicher blickte Charles in den Rückspiegel seines Wagens, doch da war niemand. Die Leute auf den Gehwegen gingen ihrer Wege, ohne auch nur einen Funken an Aufmerksamkeit in seine Richtung zu wenden. Entschlossen stieg er schließlich aus dem Wagen den er anschließend verriegelte. Dann betrat er das Gebäude und steuerte den Fahrstuhl an. Dabei nickte er dem Mann am Empfang zu, der ihm ein freundliches Lächeln schenkte. 

 

Die Fahrt in den 20. Stock war ereignislos, dennoch konnte Charles es sich nicht nehmen immer wieder etwas nervös dorthin zu blicken, wo er die Kamera vermutete. Er kannte Tony. Dieser legte viel wert auf Sicherheit. Und somit leider auch auf eine gewisse Überwachung. Letzteres war vielleicht manchmal gar nicht so schlecht. 

 

Als er angekommen war, ging Charles den breiten Korridor entlang, bis er an das Apartment 79 kam. Charles wollte gerade die Karte durch den davor vorgesehenen Schlitz stecken, als er einfror. Zaghaft fuhr er mit den Fingern über einen kaum sichtbaren Riss nahe des Türrahmens, unterhalb des Schlitzes, als die Tür plötzlich aufging. Erschrocken hielt er den Atem an. 

 

Alles in ihm schrie nach Flucht. Sein rationaler Verstand sagte ihm, dass, wer auch immer in Eriks Apartment eingebrochen war, vielleicht noch da sein könnte. Allerdings erinnerte er sich gleichzeitig auch daran, wie wichtig diese Unterlagen waren … 

 

Charles blickte durch den offenen Spalt, wo er niemanden sah. Lautlos schlich er in das Apartment, wo er die Tür genauso lautlos wieder schloss. Genauso, wie sie es eben war. Sein Herz raste so heftig, dass er fürchtete man könnte es hören. Aber das bildete er sich nur ein. Stattdessen nahm er mit einem gemischten Gefühl von Übelkeit und Unglaube, die aufgeschnittenen Couchbezüge und Sessel war. Zerstreute Papiere und Bücher lagen auf dem dunklen Boden. 

 

Je tiefer Charles in das Apartment trat, desto übler wurde ihm. Es war eindeutig, dass jemand hier etwas gesucht hatte. Er war sich sogar ziemlich sicher, was gesucht worden war. Und dass das auch keine Polizei gewesen war. Charles war froh, dass Erik ihm beschrieben hatte, wo sich der Haushaltsraum befand, so dass er diesen auch nicht suchen musste. Denn … verdammt er wollte hier raus. Ein plötzliches Geräusch ließ ihn den Atem anhalten. 

 

Aus dem Raum gegenüber von wo aus er stand, hörte er Geräusche, als würde jemand Schubläden aufziehen und durchsuchen. Charles schluckte hart und trat leise weiter nach vorne, nur um im Raum zu seiner Linken zu verschwinden und sich atemlos hinter die Tür, an die Wand zu pressen. Für den Moment schloss er die Augen. Rational, Charles. Denk rational! Als er sie wieder aufschlug, sah er die Waschmaschine direkt ihm gegenüber an. Zu seinem Pech, direkt im Sichtfeld des Flurs. 

 

Charles lauschte aufmerksam. Das Rascheln war noch da, die Person also noch abgelenkt. Wenn er schnell war … 

 

Allen Mut, den er in sich hatte, zusammen kratzend, ging Charles zu der Maschine und kniete sich neben sie. Mit der rechten Hand tastete er über die Wand, während er gleichzeitig die Tür im Blick behielt. Mit den Fingerspitzen kam er an die kaputte Fliese, von der Erik gesprochen hatte, woran er sich jedoch gleichzeitig schnitt. Ein feiner Laut entkam ihm und Charles hielt sofort den Atem an. 

 

Alles war still. Das Rascheln hatte geendet und Charles wurde schlecht. Ruckartig zog er die Hand zurück, nur um der Tür den Rücken zu kehren und unbeachtet den Schnitten, die er sich zufügte die Papiere aus dem Loch zu reißen. Dann sprang er auf und versteckte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig hinter der Tür. 

 

Während er mit der einen Hand die Papiere fest gegen seine Brust presste, hielt er mit der anderen seinen Mund und die Nase bedeckt. Von dort wo er stand, konnte er sehen, dass jemand ganz in schwarz gekleidet im Türrahmen stand. Je länger die Person dort verweilte, desto mehr Panik erfüllte Charles. Dann jedoch drehte sie sich langsam wieder um und ging. 

 

Charles ließ seinen Kopf zurück gegen die Wand sinken und atmete so vorsichtig wie er es konnte aus. Einen Augenblick später konnte er Schranktüren hören, die geöffnet und wieder geschlossen wurden. Und gerade, als sich Charles einen Plan darüber machen wollte, einfach hier hinter der Tür zu warten, bis der Typ verschwunden war, klingelte sein Handy. 

 

So schnell hatte Charles noch nie eine Tür aufgerissen, wie er diese zur Gänze aufstieß und über den Flur lief. Hinter sich hörte er die schweren, schnellen Schritte des Einbrechers, woraufhin er mit der freien Hand eine Lampe nahm, an der er vorbei kam und sie achtlos nach hinten warf. 

 

Er bog nach rechts ab, zum Flur, der zwischen Eingangstür und Wohnzimmer lag als er durch den Schwung seiner Schritte den Teppich unter sich zum Rutschen brachte. Gleichzeitig wurde er grob am Handgelenk gepackt. Hart stieß er sich die Stirn an der Wand, während der Mann gegen ihn fiel und sie zusammen auf den Boden knallten. 

 

Charles wurde schwindelig und dunkel um sein Blickfeld, doch es klärte sich, als er raue, starke Finger seinen Nacken packen spürte. Instinktiv riss er seinen Arm nach hinten und der Kollision, sowie dem Knacken hinter seinem Ellbogen nach zu urteilen, hatte er die Nase seines Angreifers getroffen. Die Griffe um seinem Nacken und dem Handgelenk lösten sich etwas, woraufhin Charles ihn von sich trat und stolperte, bei dem Versuch aufzustehen. Doch es reichte, um den Türgriff zu fassen zu bekommen und sich an diesem hochzuziehen. Gleichzeitig ging sie auf, nur um von einer schweren, großen Hand, die über seinem Kopf gegen das Türblatt geschlagen wurde, zugedrückt zu werden. 

 

Es musste das Adrenalin gewesen sein, dass ihn erneut mit dem Ellbogen nach hinten ausschlagen ließ. Und dieses Mal fluchte der Mann in dreckigen Russisch und Charles rutschte zwischen Tür und Türrahmen auf den Korridor. Er rannte direkt zum Treppenhaus, wo er die Treppen regelrecht hinab flog. Im Erdgeschoss angekommen, stieß er die Tür zum Notausgang auf, woraufhin er den Alarm ausbrechen hörte, doch das kümmerte ihn nicht, als er sich atemlos nach vorne fallen ließ und sich in der Gasse erbrach. 

 

~*~

 

Charles stand eine halbe Ewigkeit auf dem Flur zu seinem Apartment, bis er langsam die Hand hob und klopfte. Etwas apathisch sah er auf seine blutige Hand, die immer noch die vergilbten Papiere umklammert hielt, während er darauf wartete, dass ihm geöffnet wurde. 

 

„Charles, oh mein Gott!“ Erik griff ihn am Ellbogen, woraufhin er etwas zurückzuckte. Aber nicht wegen ihm, sondern weil …

 

„Ich hab meine Schlüssel in deinem Apartment verloren.“ Und vielleicht war es die Erkenntnis, dass er hier mit Erik sicher war, auch wenn nicht hier an diesem Ort, doch mit dieser Person, als das letzte bisschen Adrenalin ihn vollkommen verließ und er ohnmächtig wurde. 

 

~*~

 

Charles wusste nicht genau, um welche Uhrzeit er genau wieder zu sich gekommen war. Doch war es zu der Zeit bereits dunkel. Jetzt saß er in seinem dicksten Flanell-Pyjama und einer Wolldecke auf sein Sofa gekuschelt. „Hier.“ 

 

Etwas träge, sah er auf zu Erik, der ihm eine Tasse hinhielt. Ohne groß zu zögern nahm er sie an. Dennoch sah er hinein und lächelte dann etwas, als er erkannte dass es sich um heiße Schokolade handelte. „Danke.“ Seine Finger schlangen sich gänzlich um die dunkelblaue Tasse, auf der in schwungvoller Schrift  _Oxford_ stand. Während seiner Bewusstlosigkeit, hatte Erik seine Kopfwunde und die Schnitte auf seiner Hand, sowie dem Handgelenk versorgt und einen Schlüsseldienst gerufen. James wusste ebenfalls Bescheid, was geschehen war und kümmerte sich nun um Charles' Wagen. 

 

Direkt neben ihn, oder mehr ihm gegenüber - wenn man beachtete, wie Charles seine Beine mit auf das Sofa eng an sich gezogen hatte und mit seiner Seite gegen die Rückenlehne saß - sank Erik auf das Polster. Seine Augen waren dunkel im gedämpften Licht und doch konnte Charles die Sorge in ihnen erkennen. „Ich hätte dich nicht dorthin schicken sollen.“ Erik legte eine Hand an Charles' Wange. Sofort lehnte sich Charles an die zarte Berührung und schloss die Augen. 

 

„Du konntest es ja nicht wissen.“ Hauchte Charles leise. Er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran, ob er geschrien hatte, während des Kampfes mit dem Mann und doch fühlte sich seine Kehle so an. 

 

Eine ganze Weile sagte niemand etwas und Charles trank etwas von der Schokolade, die wirklich lecker war. Sich über die Lippen leckend, sah er wieder zu Erik, der ihn mit einem sehr warmen Blick musterte. „Sind diese Unterlagen denn wirklich so wichtig?“ 

 

Er hatte noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt sie sich anzusehen. Und die Art, wie Eriks Blick sich veränderte … Schließlich stand dieser auf und kam kurze Zeit mit den Papieren wieder. Charles blinzelte etwas, als er sah wie zerrissen und teilweise Blutverschmiert sie an ein paar Stellen waren. „Oh Gott, ich … es tut mir so leid ...“ Er stellte die Tasse ab, doch Erik, der sich wieder zu ihn gesetzt hatte, hielt inne. Fassungslos sah er Charles an und schüttelte den Kopf mit einem wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. „Ich wollte das ni- ...“ 

 

„Du spinnst doch oder? Charles, ja, sie sind wichtig. Aber genauso gut könnten sie auch weg sein, solange wie du in Sicherheit bist.“ Erik starrte ihm tief in die Augen, während er mit einer Hand auf die Papiere tippte. „Sag mir nicht, du hast dich wegen denen voraussichtlich in Gefahr gebracht?!“ 

 

Charles senkte den Blick etwas und zog seine Beine etwas enger an sich heran. „Du … sagtest sie wären wichtig.“ Erwiderte er schließlich kleinlaut, woraufhin Erik etwas auf Deutsch knurrte und dann erbost durch den Raum stürmte. Doch genauso schnell war er wieder an Charles' Seite und nahm sein Gesicht zärtlich in seine Hände. 

 

„Das bist du mir aber auch. Das, was da steht, habe ich in meinem Kopf. Aber dich …“ Eriks Blick glitt über Charles Gesicht, während ein Daumen zart über Charles Wangenknochen fuhr und der andere hauchzart über seine Lippen. „Dich hab ich nur einmal.“ 

 

Charles schluckte hart bei seinen gewisperten Worten und spürte Tränen in seinen Augen aufsteigen, als ihm plötzlich bewusst wurde, dass er wohl nicht der Einzige war, der tief zu fallen schien. 

 

Und verdammt, er fiel so hart für Erik …

 

~*~

 

Später, nachdem sie zusammen ins Bett gegangen waren, und Charles kurz davor war einzuschlafen, fiel ihm etwas ein. Müde blinzelte er in die Dunkelheit. „Erik? Bist du noch wach?“ Er spürte wie sich die Arme, die Erik bestimmt und beschützend um ihn geschlungen hatte, kaum merklich bewegten. 

 

„Nein.“ Murmelte der Deutsche hauchzart gegen seinen Nacken und Charles bekam eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Doch bevor er sich konnte ablenken lassen, löste er zärtlich Eriks Arme um seinem Körper. „Was machst du denn? Nein, komm zurück, Charles.“ Charles lächelte etwas aufgrund der Sorge und Müdigkeit in Eriks Stimme. 

 

„Entschuldige, aber ich bin so ein Vollidiot!“ In der Dunkelheit hörte er, wie Erik sich aufsetzte, eh er das Nachttischlicht anknipste. 

 

„Weswegen?“ Charles neigte den Kopf und musterte Erik mit einem gespielt empörten Ausdruck. 

 

„Aber nein, Charles, du bist kein Vollidiot.“ Er grinste, als Erik die Augen verdrehte und sich durch die verwuschelten Haare fuhr. Dann stand Erik auf und trat mit wenigen Schritten zu Charles, der immer noch im Türrahmen stand. Sein Gesicht zärtlich in die Hände nehmend, sah Erik ihm tief in die Augen. 

 

„Nein, mein _Liebling,_ du bist kein Vollidiot. Aber wenn du deinen heißen, kleinen Arsch nicht sofort wieder ins Bett verfrachtest, leg ich dich übers Knie. Du brauchst den Schlaf, Charles!“ Bei Eriks Worten, wurde Charles leicht rot. Er öffnete den Mund, weil er fragen wollte, was das Wort bedeutete, welches Erik verwendet hatte - _Leebling?_ Allerdings schüttelte er nur den Kopf. Das konnte warten. 

 

„So heiß sich das auch anhört, Mister, ich mein's ernst.“ Damit umfasste er Eriks Handgelenke und löste sich somit erneut aus seinen verführerischen Händen, die gerade dabei waren unter sein T-Shirt zu gleiten. „Ich bin so dämlich, nicht daran gedacht zu haben.“ Charles ging während seiner Worte ins Wohnzimmer, wobei er sich nicht umdrehen musste, um zu wissen, dass ihm Erik folgte. Dieser wollte sich gerade auf sein Sofa setzten, als Charles auf ihn deutete und rot wurde. 

 

Halb in der Bewegung eingefroren, hob Erik eine Augenbraue, doch dann seufzte Charles und winkte ab. „Vergiss es, wir werden es sowieso mal auf dem Sofa treiben. Also kannst du dich genauso auch drauf setzen.“ Er ignorierte Eriks Grinsen, sowie die Frage - Ach tatsächlich, werden wir? - während er sein Handy vom Couchtisch nahm. Charles war nicht penibel, nur bedacht auf eine gewisse Hygiene. Zumindest war er das einst. Vorher hätte er sich nie in einer Gasse vergnügt. Oder außerhalb des Bettes. Vielleicht im Badezimmer. Allerdings waren seine einstigen Liebhaber ja auch anders gewesen. Sowie er selbst. Charles hatte nicht das Selbstvertrauen, selbst in seiner eigenen Wohnung nackt herumzulaufen. Geschweige denn in der eines Liebhabers. Erik schien sich an seiner Nacktheit jedoch nicht zu stören. Sowie an dem Fehlen gewisser Unterwäsche. 

 

Gefunden, was er gesucht hatte, tippte er den Kontakt auf dem Display seines Mobilgerätes an und hielt es dann an sein Ohr. Es dauerte nicht lange, da hörte er Tonys Stimme. „Hey, mein Kleiner. Lang nichts mehr von dir gehört, was gibt es?“ Charles wollte gerade antworten, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Verwirrt sah er zu Erik, dann zur Tür. 

 

„Eh … es geht um dein Sicherheitssystem mit den Karten …“ Charles wollte zur Tür, doch war Erik schneller. Bevor er noch was sagen konnte, wie - zieh dir bitte was an - riss der Deutsche einfach die Tür auf und Charles blinzelte. „Was … ich …?“ Verwirrt sah er von der Person, die an der Tür stand, zu seinem Handy. 

 

Tony grinste Charles breit an, eh sein Blick zu Erik glitt und er ihn abschätzend von oben bis unten musterte. „Na hallo, da steht wohl jemand auf den Natural-Look. Oder hast du mich deswegen angerufen, Charles? Ich denke ja nicht, dass Pepper so glücklich darüber wäre, wenn du und ich und dieser Hüne - ...“ 

 

„Nein, halt, nein, Tony!“ Charles beendete das Telefonat und trat dann neben Erik, den er sanft anblickte. „Erik … so sehr ich den Anblick auch mag, so bin ich kein Freund davon, dass auch andere dich so sehen können.“ Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Erik innerlich die Optionen abschätzte. Sich anziehen oder Tonys Kopf gegen den Türrahmen schlagen. Doch dann wandte sich Erik ihm zu und neigte den Kopf. 

 

„Du und Stark?“ Erik hob die Augenbraue, während Charles sofort den Kopf schüttelte.

 

„Nein!“ - „Ist etwas her, aber - was, doch - oh, nein.“ Fassungslos blickte Charles Tony an, der daraufhin sofort mit den Händen gestikulierte. Entnervt fuhr sich Charles mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Okay, bevor das jetzt eskaliert. Erik, zieh dir etwas an - was ist mir egal, solange es groß genug ist deine Macht zu bedecken. Und Tony, wir sprechen über das, was heute passiert ist. Ich hab so das Gefühl, deswegen bist du hier oder?“ 

 

Fünf Minuten später trug Erik einen von Charles' Bademänteln, der nicht ganz alles bedeckte. Aber Charles saß ihm gegenüber, von daher störte ihn das nicht. Tony saß unweigerlich neben Erik, der wohl immer noch nicht wusste, wie er den Mann einzuschätzen hatte. 

 

„Hast du damals nicht gesagt, dass dieses System das Sicherste wäre?“ Charles neigte den Kopf, als Tony nickte. 

 

„Ja, damals. Vor zehn Jahren, Charles. Aber was denkst du, warum die Apartments inzwischen so günstig sind. Die besten Hotels arbeiten zur Zeit mit dieser Art der Verschlüsselung, das macht es dennoch nicht sicherer. Ich weiß, ich hätte es updaten sollen, doch wozu wenn es dem heutigen Standard entspricht und ich dafür besseres machen kann?“ Ja, das war Tony. Altes hinter sich lassen und stattdessen Neues entwickeln. 

 

„Okay, dann sag mir, wie der Kerl es geschafft hat in das Zimmer zu kommen?“ Tony lächelte nun aufgrund Charles' Frage. 

 

„Ein Elektromagnet. Der Einbrecher hat unter die Platine einen dünnen Magnetstreifen gezogen, wodurch sich der Chip automatisch gelöscht hat, somit auch die Codes, sowie die Verriegelung. Keine große Sache. Was mich etwas mehr wunderte war, wieso jemand in das Apartment eines Geophysikers einbricht? Doch dann sah ich Charles auf den Überwachungsbändern und irgendwie war es mir dann klar.“ Gemütlich lehnte sich Tony in dem Sofa zurück, was Erik nur noch mehr verspannte. Seufzend lehnte Charles sich vor und griff nach einer von Eriks Händen, die er auf den Knien so verspannt gekrallt hatte. 

 

„Was wurde dir klar?“ Charles sah Tony wieder an, nachdem er einen sanften Blick mit Erik ausgewechselt hatte. 

 

„Na, dass es was mit dir zu tun hat. Oder besser gesagt, der Firma deines Vaters. Es ist nicht gerade schwer, sich in eure Daten zu hacken weißt du?“ Geschockt erstarrte er. 

 

„Du hast dich in unser System gehackt? Tony!“ Charles spürte nun Eriks Finger, die sich um seine etwas anspannten. Doch in einer mehr beruhigenden Geste, obwohl er deutlich sah, wie angespannt der Deutsche war. 

 

„Ja, sorry, Charles. Aber hättest du mir denn wirklich erzählt, dass ihr von _Tepco_ gekauft wurdet?“ Tony hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit ernste Angelegenheiten ins Lächerliche zu ziehen oder um den heißen Brei herumzureden. Doch wenn er erst einmal ernst wurde … 

 

Und die Art wie ernst Tony ihn ansah. Die Hand, die er umfasst hielt, wurde ihm entzogen und Charles blickte zu Erik, der ihn fassungslos ansah. Sofort stand Charles auf. „Nein!“ Entschieden sah er Erik an. „Nein! Niemals, das ist - Tony, das ist nicht wahr!“ 

 

Sein Freund schüttelte langsam den Kopf. „Tut mir leid. Aber vor drei Monaten sind 3,7 Milliarden Dollar auf ein geheimes Konto deines Vaters transferiert worden. Um diese Zeit herum fand ich E-Mails, verfasst von deinem Vater, die jemanden versichern, dass er  _die Angelegenheit regeln würde_ . Charles … du weißt, ich würde dich niemals anlügen. Also frage ich dich jetzt, hast du was davon gewusst?“ 

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	6. Open up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wir erfahren etwas über Charles' Familie und es wird heiß.

 

 

Charles öffnete den Mund. Er fühlte sich wie erstarrt. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du mich das ernsthaft fragen musst.“ Er hatte Tony weggeschickt, sauer und entrüstet, dass dieser ihn ernsthaft fragen musste. Doch Erik? Es zerriss ihn beinah innerlich, dass dieser ihn ebenfalls diese eine Frage stellte.

 

Er setzte sich zurück auf das Sofa, wobei er Erik anblickte. „Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, Erik, hätte ich nicht nur gekündigt, ich hätte es James erzählt. Das betrifft nicht nur uns, das betrifft so viele unschuldige Personen. Kannst du wirklich annehmen, ich würde so etwas tolerieren?“

 

Eine Weile war es sehr still zwischen ihnen. Und es war exakt diese Stille, die Charles regelrecht umbrachte. Doch dann sank Erik neben ihn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Du hast recht, du würdest das nicht akzeptieren. Es tut mir leid, Charles. Ich … ich bin nicht dafür bekannt leichtfertig zu vertrauen.“ Charles wollte etwas sagen, doch kam ihm Erik zuvor. „Aber ich vertraue dir.“

 

Charles blinzelte langsam, woraufhin auch die erste Träne fiel, sowie jeglicher Rückhalt von vor noch wenigen Minuten. Kein Augenblick zu spät, schlang Erik die Arme um ihn und zog ihn an sich heran. Sofort krallte Charles seine Finger in den dicken Stoff des Bademantels den Erik trug. „Ich kann nicht …“ Er schluchzte leise auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Eriks Halsbeuge. „... nicht glauben, dass er … das ist doch mein Vater, Erik ...“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Charles krallte sich mit jeder Sekunde stärker an Erik. Vielleicht, weil er Angst hatte, dass der Deutsche ihn irgendwann los lassen würde, sobald ihm klar wurde, dass das Charles' Vater war, der offensichtlich der Böse hinter allem war. „Sh, ist okay, Charles. Ich lass dich nicht los.“ Die Arme schlangen sich enger um seine Form und Charles rutschte etwas tiefer auf Eriks Schoß, während Erik seine Schläfe küsste.

 

Und obwohl es absolut nichts sexuelles an sich hatte, fühlte es sich intimer an, als alles was man mit Charles je getan hatte. 

 

~*~

 

Als Charles am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fühlte sich sein Kopf an, als würde er zerbarsten. Verschlafen wollte er sich aufrichten, doch hielt ihn etwas fest. Zuerst erfüllte ihn Panik, eh ihm alles wieder einfiel.

 

Erik, den er aus dem Gefängnis geholt hatte.

Der Sex, der Angriff, die Erkenntnis, wie viel ihm Erik bedeutete …

Sein Vater und was er machte.

 

Sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus Eriks Griff befreiend, lief Charles ins Badezimmer, wo er den Toilettendeckel hochriss und sich erbrach. Zwischen dem Würgen und dem Wunsch am liebsten im Erdboden zu versinken vor Scham über das, was sein Vater tat, spürte er plötzlich zwei warme Hände auf seinem Rücken zart auf und ab streicheln.

 

„Weg …“ Halbherzig versuchte Charles, Erik von sich zu schieben, was jedoch nicht einfach war, wenn er die Toilette nicht verfehlen wollte. Erik blieb. Und irgendwann begann Charles auch dankbar dafür zu sein. Denn die zarten Berührungen auf seinem Rücken, beruhigten nach und nach seine Nerven. Schließlich sank er zittrig auf die Knie, während er den Deckel schloss und dabei die Stirn auf das kalte Porzellan presste.

 

„Beruhige dich, Charles. Atme.“ Er spürte, wie Erik ihn im Nacken küsste, bevor sein Freund neben ihn sank und ihn etwas von der Toilette wegzog. Im nächsten Moment befand er sich zwischen Eriks Beinen, mit dessen Brust an seinen Rücken gepresst, während Erik mit einem feuchten Waschlappen über sein verschwitztes Gesicht fuhr. Dann wurde ihm etwas in die Hand gedrückt. Es stellte sich, nachdem Charles es sich näher ansah, als seinen Zahnputzbecher raus. Dankbar um diesen, als auch dass Erik den Becher nicht losließ, trank er das Wasser darin. Erst nachdem er den ekligen Geschmack aus seinem Mund hatte, lehnte er sich in die warme Umarmung von Erik. „Geht's besser?“

 

Charles lehnte die Stirn gegen Eriks Halsbeuge und nickte. „Ich hab nie … verstanden, warum meine Mutter sich umgebracht hat. Bis gestern.“ Erik verspannte sich hinter ihm, woraufhin er langsam die Augen öffnete.

 

„Du hast doch nicht vor, wegen dem - ...“ Charles schüttelte seinen Kopf. Gott, plötzlich schien ihm alles so klar.

 

„Nein.“ Erik bewegte sich so, dass Charles' Beine etwas über die langen Eriks glitten, so dass er mehr quer über seinem Schoß saß, als zwischen seinen Beinen. So konnten sie einander wenigstens ansehen. „Du kennst James? Meinen Anwalt - eigentlich der Anwalt unserer Familie.“ Erik nickte etwas und Charles fuhr fort. „Mein Vater und er kennen sich seit dem College. Und nachdem klar wurde, dass James Jura studieren würde, war auch klar, wer uns vertreten würde. Egal was wäre …“ Charles ignorierte die leichte Verwirrung auf Eriks Gesicht. Doch gleichzeitig sah er auch Interesse und Geduld.

 

„Ich hab … es meinen Eltern nie einfach gemacht, als ich noch jung war.“ Charles sah auf Eriks Hände, die seine hielten und er spürte erneut dieses Flattern in sich, wann immer ihm auffiel, wie sehr er diesen Mann doch an sich heran ließ. „Die Kindermädchen haben mich nicht gemocht, weil ich zu neugierig war. Ich musste alles wissen - was, wieso, warum, weshalb - sie kamen damit nicht klar. James … schon. Ich kenne ihn schon wirklich lange. Doch dann ...“

 

Er blinzelte kurz hoch zu Erik, der ihn aufmerksam musterte. „Ich wurde 14 und … keine Ahnung, plötzlich fiel mir so vieles auf, welches ich zuvor nie richtig wahrgenommen habe. Wie, dass meine Mutter zu viel trank. Und es meinem Vater egal schien. Oder er hat es nicht gemerkt, weil er zu viel gearbeitet hat. Nur … dann war da dieser eine Abend.“

 

Nun blickte er an einen Punkt in der Ferne, als er sich zurückerinnerte. Das Einzige, das ihn in der Gegenwart behielt, war der zarte Druck von Eriks Fingern, um den seinen. „James war vorbei gekommen, wegen irgendwelchen Unterlagen der Firma. Und kurz darauf … Ich hab sie in Vaters Büro gesehen. Sie war so … betrunken.“ Charles fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. „Ich war nicht sicher, ob sie überhaupt wusste, wer sie ins Bett gebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber … dann wurde sie für einen Moment ganz klar.“ Er schluckte und sah zurück zu Erik. „Und in dem Moment hab ich alles gesehen. Den Schmerz und … ihre Angst. Und bis gestern hab ich es nicht verstanden, aber … heute … tu ich es. Denn jetzt macht es einen Sinn.“ 

 

„Was, Charles?“ Eriks Stimme war so zart, als er ihn fragte.

 

„Ihre Worte. _Charles darf es nicht wissen._ “ Charles schüttelte langsam den Kopf, jedoch ohne den Blickkontakt mit Erik zu unterbrechen. „Ich hab es damals nicht ernst genommen. Ich dachte, sie sprach davon, dass sie so viel trank.“ Er zuckte etwas mit der Schulter. Doch es änderte nichts an seinem inneren Chaos. „Sie war …“ 

 

Einen Moment lang blieb er noch sitzen. Doch dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und stand auf. Charles ging zum Waschbecken, wo er seine Zahnbürste nahm und sich eine großzügige Menge Zahnpasta darauf portionierte. „Sie wachte nie mehr auf, nach dieser Nacht. Sie … starb an einer Alkoholvergiftung.“ Mit brennenden Augen starrte er auf die Zahnbürste, während Erik hinter ihn trat und ihn zu sich herumdrehte.

 

„Charles …“ Doch er selbst schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er etwas grinste. Jedoch mehr ironisch, als glücklich.

 

„Schon verrückt. Ich hatte schon damals einen hohen IQ. Und doch war ich zu dumm, um zu erkennen, wie schlecht es ihr ging.“ Er sah zu Erik hoch, der eindringlich den Kopf schüttelte und den seinen in seine großen Hände nahm.

 

„Charles, nein. Hör mir zu, das war nicht deine Schuld!“ Charles jedoch konnte nur lächeln.

 

„Vielleicht nicht intentional, Erik. Aber … ich hätte … hätte ich sie nicht alleine gelassen ...“ Die Art, wie Erik ihn ansah, brach ihm innerlich das Herz. Er schluckte und schob den Deutschen dann sanft von sich. „Jedenfalls nahm James von da an Abstand. Er kam nur noch dann, wenn er es musste. Und wie du merkst … merkt man heute nichts mehr von der Affektion, die er mir gegenüber früher hatte. Nicht auf … perverse Art. Aber er … er war … einfach öfter da, als mein Vater. Er war wie Familie für mich.“

 

Sich herumdrehend, sah er auf das Waschbecken. „Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass James mehr weiß, als er zugibt. Was bedeutet … dass wir alleine dastehen.“ Damit schob er sich die Zahnbürste in den Mund, während er zu Eriks gehauchten 'Scheiße' nickte. Ja. Das war allerdings scheiße …

 

~*~

 

Während Erik unter der Dusche stand, rief Charles seine beste Freundin Moira an. Leise schloss er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinter sich und lehnte sich dann dagegen. Sobald sie abnahm, erfüllte ihn Aufregung und gleichzeitig so etwas wie Enttäuschung. „Hey, Moira, ich brauche deine Hilfe.“

 

Der Vorteil mit Moira war, dass sie wusste, wann sie fragen musste und wann nicht. Und dieser Moment, war einer dieser, in der ihre Antwort nur war, was er brauchte.

 

~*~

 

Über seine E-Mails kontaktierte Charles, Hank. Er bat darum, alle Ergebnisse aus dem Labor zugeschickt zu bekommen. Aufgrund der zusätzlichen Sorge, dass man vielleicht seine E-Mails bereits gehackt hatte, verwendete Charles den Betreff _Mystique_. Und wie er es auch erwartet hatte, bekam er kurz darauf von Hank alle Dateien zugesandt.

 

„Wer ist Mystique?“ Fragte Erik hinter ihm, woraufhin er etwas zusammen zuckte. Charles sah über seine Schulter zu Erik, der über der Rückenlehne des Sofas lehnte.

 

„Ach das …“ Charles lächelte etwas und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Hank war mal total verknallt in Raven - meine Schwester. Und zu der Zeit haben wir noch zusammen gewohnt. Also, damit sie nicht zufällig ihren Namen in einer unserer E-Mails lesen könnte, verwendete Hank so was wie einen Code für sie. Und für den Fall, dass jemand unsere E-Mails überwacht, sehen sie nur diesen Namen und denken sich, dass es sich nur wieder um Hanks Schwärmerei handelt.“

 

„Wie subtil von euch.“ Der Sarkasmus entging Charles nicht, was ihm einen leicht gespielt, empörten Laut ausstoßen ließ.

 

„Ja, ist es allerdings. Aber … apropos subtil.“ Charles schloss seinen Laptop, nachdem die Daten übertragen waren und er drehte sich etwas auf dem Sofa, um Erik besser in die Augen zu blicken. „Wieso hast du dich eigentlich genau bei uns beworben? Wenn es dir um Shaw ging … warum ihn nicht zuhause auflauern oder … na ja … was auch immer du gemacht hättest.“

 

Einen Augenblick lang, schien Erik tatsächlich überrascht über die Frage. Dann jedoch schüttelte er den Kopf und kehrte Charles den Rücken. „Das ist nichts, das ich dir sagen möchte, Charles.“

 

„Oh … okay.“ Charles blinzelte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es ihn so treffen könnte, wenn Erik ihm das nicht beantworten würde. Vielleicht traf es ihn so, weil er ihm immerhin auch alles erzählt hatte. Über seine Mutter und James.

 

Erik der seine Enttäuschung wohl mitbekommen hatte, setzte sich neben ihn und griff nach seiner Hand. „Das hat nicht zu sagen, dass ich dir nicht vertraue.“ Charles nickte und lächelte dann wieder, auch wenn es falsch war. Sanft entzog er Erik seine Hand und stand dann auf.

 

„Nein, ist okay. Wirklich.“ Er platzierte den Laptop auf dem Couchtisch, eh er in die Küche ging, auf der Suche nach Wein. Er brauchte jetzt wirklich irgendetwas, dass seine Laune aufbesserte.

 

„Charles, ich ...“ Während Erik ihm gefolgt war, holte er eine Flasche Wein aus seinem Vorratsschrank und öffnete sie. „Ich will nur nicht, dass du mich dann als das siehst, was ich bin.“ Charles atmete tief durch. Schließlich stellte er die Flasche zur Seite und drehte sich dann zu Erik, der im Türrahmen stand.

 

„Und das wäre?“ Lange blickten sie einander in die Augen, bis Erik an ihn heran trat. Doch nicht berührte.

 

„Ein Monster.“ Erik klang so kalt. So entschlossen und Charles blinzelte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Erik sich seine Meinung über sich selbst schon lange Zeit zuvor gemacht hat. Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass das, was Erik getan hatte nicht richtig war. Doch diese beiden Männer waren böse gewesen und auch, wenn Erik kein Recht dazu hatte über Leben und Tod zu bestimmen, so war es nicht an Charles zu urteilen. Er wusste nur, was auch immer Erik getan hatte oder noch im Begriff war zu tun, würde nichts an seinen Gefühlen zu ihm ändern.

 

Schließlich seufzte Charles leise und schüttelte dann langsam seinen Kopf. Er hob eine Hand an Eriks Gesicht und fuhr mit dem Daumen zart über seine Wange. „Du bist kein Monster, Erik. Noch würde ich dich für eines halten. Egal, was du machst.“

 

Erik lächelte traurig, während er sich etwas an Charles' Handfläche lehnte. „Sag nichts, dass du später bereuen würdest.“ Dann drehte er den Kopf und hauchte einen Kuss auf Charles' Handgelenk, eh seine Finger es umfassten und er mit seinen weichen Lippen über die Haut dort glitt.

 

Charles biss sich etwas auf die Lippen, während er beobachtete, wie Erik seine Haut liebkoste. „Mach ich nicht.“ Hauchte er schließlich. Doch dann biss ihn Erik. Nicht schmerzhaft, nur neckend und es ließ ihn leise vor Lust keuchen.

 

Im nächsten Moment entließ Erik seinen Arm und sah ihn eindringlich an. Charles schluckte, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, die Beute zu sein. Denn die Art, wie Erik ihn sah - verdammt war das heiß. „Du hast … keine Ahnung, Charles, wie du auf mich wirkst.“ Er wollte sagen, dass er es dann ausdrücken sollte. Doch dann drehte Erik ihn an der Hüfte herum und drückte ihn gegen die Küchenzeile. Erneut musste Charles keuchen, als er Eriks feuchte Lippen auf seinem Nacken spürte. Verdammt, da war er besonders empfindlich.

 

„Das erste Mal, als ich dich gesehen habe, konnte ich nicht glauben, dass du Charles Xavier bist.“ Charles wusste nicht, ob er geschmeichelt oder beleidigt sein sollte. Doch die Hände, die seine Jogginghose langsam hinab schoben, machten es ihm auch nicht einfacher. „Ich hab jemanden erwartet, wie Hank. Aber nicht so eine verfluchte Versuchung.“ Okay - geschmeichelt. Eindeutig geschmeichelt, dachte Charles erregt und stemmte die Hände auf das Holz der Anrichte, als Erik eine Hand um seine bereits wachsende Erregung legte.

 

„Seit der Sekunde, in der du in das Büro deines Vaters gestürmt bist, bin ich gefesselt von dir.“ Sein Nacken wurde zart gebissen und dann riss ihm Erik regelrecht das T-Shirt über den Kopf. Er hatte kaum die Zeit die Arme hoch zu bewegen. „Du bist so verdammt stur und doch so verflucht gutmütig. Du bist ...“ Erik brach plötzlich ab, doch nur um mit seinen Lippen über Charles' Schultern zu küssen. Seine Hand bearbeitete ihn schnell und kräftig und Charles hatte wirklich alle Mühe, sich nicht komplett gehen zu lassen.

 

„Du bist einfach alles, was ich nicht bin.“ Die Worte wisperte Erik in sein Ohr, während sein Daumen über Charles' feuchte Spitze rieb. „Und ich will alles davon.“ Charles stöhnte laut auf und packte schließlich Eriks Handgelenk, um seine Hand festzuhalten.

 

„Bitte, Erik … bitte, ich ...“ Er spürte die Hitze in seine Wangen steigen, während er Eriks Daumen beobachtete, der seine Vorhaut neckte. „Ich will … nimm mich.“

 

Hinter sich konnte er Eriks leises Fluchen hören. Auf Deutsch, was ihn nur noch erregter machte. Nicht nur, weil Eriks Stimme sich etwas rauer anhörte, wenn er Deutsch sprach, sondern auch, weil es etwas geheimnisvolles an sich hatte, da er es auch nicht verstand. „Und so durchtrieben. Du siehst immer so verflucht unschuldig aus ...“ Hauchte Erik in sein Ohr, während er mit der freien Hand etwas von der Küchenzeile nahm und - oh Gott, war das Butter? Charles würde nie mehr Butter ansehen können, ohne entweder geil oder verlegen zu werden.

 

Ein glitschiger Finger wurde zwischen seine Pobacken geschoben und Charles stöhnte hemmungslos auf, als dieser sich tief in ihn schob. „Was glaubst du, wie oft ich dich in Gedanken schon über deinen Labortisch genommen habe?“ Charles keuchte und konnte die aufkommenden Bilder kaum verdrängen. Erik, der hinter ihn - genau wie jetzt … die Gefahr, dass sie jemand erwischen konnte. Verdammt!

 

„Besonders, wenn du deine Brille trägst.“ Knurrte Erik leise gegen seinen Nacken, dann schob er einen zweiten Finger in Charles und er bog den Rücken durch. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in Eriks Handgelenk. „Oder du komplett geistesabwesend auf deine Lippen beißt.“

 

Der Laut - den Charles von sich gab, als Erik endlich einen dritten und letzten Finger in ihn schob - war viel zu sehnsüchtig, als dass er stolz darauf sein durfte. Und doch war es ihm so egal. Er sehnte sich danach, dass ihn Erik nahm. Es war so verrückt. Noch nie war er so verrückt nach jemanden gewesen, wie nach diesem Mann.

 

Charles spürte, wie Erik seine Stirn gegen seinen Nacken lehnte und er biss sich auf die Lippen, bei der Vorstellung, dass Erik seine eigenen Fingern beobachtete, wie sie ihn regelrecht fickten. „Erik, bitte … ich … ich brauche dich.“ Er kniff die Augen zu, als die Finger ihm schließlich entzogen wurden. Doch küsste Erik wieder über seinen Nacken.

 

„Du hast nicht zufällig ...“ Charles blinzelte und drängte seinen Hintern gegen Eriks Becken. Er brauchte ihn so dringend, doch hielt ihn Erik sanft an der Hüfte fest. „Wir haben kein Kondom.“ Entgeistert öffnete er wieder die Augen, nur um langsam wieder etwas Blut in sein Gehirn zu bekommen. Er versuchte sich zu erinnern, ob er überhaupt noch welche hatte. Doch er brauchte …

 

Sich auf die Lippen beißend drehte er etwas den Kopf und sah Erik über seine Schulter an. Noch nie hatte er … „Ich bin sauber.“ Charles ließ sich regelmäßig testen, auch zwischen den Zeiten, wenn er keine Beziehungen hatte. Und doch hatte er noch nie ohne, mit noch keinem. Erik schloss die Augen und Charles sah die pure Anstrengung auf seinen Gesichtszügen.

 

„Ich auch. Gott, Charles.“ Eriks Finger entspannten sich etwas mehr um seine Hüfte und dann spürte er schließlich - endlich - Eriks Härte zwischen seine Pobacken gleiten. Charles stöhnte atemlos, als sich die feuchte Spitze in ihn schob und er den Kopf zwischen seine Arme fallen ließ. Er ließ Eriks Handgelenk los und krallte sie nun zurück an die Anrichte. Ihm war so schwindelig vor Erregung und Lust. Hitze und Aufregung. Er fragte sich, wie es ein Mann schaffte, sein ganzes Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen. Ihn dazu brachte, einfach alles über Board zu werfen. Von seiner peniblen Kontrolle, bis hin zu seinen Hemmungen.

 

Und plötzlich verstand er Erik. Den Wunsch, dass Erik ihn nicht anders sah. Und doch wollte er, dass der Deutsche alles in ihm sah.

 

„Gott, so … unglaublich.“ Erik stöhnte gegen seinen Nacken und Charles war froh, dass sich die Hand um sein Glied löste, sonst wäre er jetzt schon gekommen. Seine Beine spreizten sich automatisch, als sich Erik etwas zurückzog und er sich mehr über die Küchenzeile beugte. „Charles ...“ Eine Hand glitt über seinen feuchten Rücken, hinab zu seiner anderen Hüfte. Dann schob sich Erik erneut in ihn und dieses Mal schien es einfacher.

 

„Ja.“ Charles stöhnte atemlos auf und schloss hart die Augen. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, je tiefer und härter Erik in ihn stieß. Schließlich stemmte er eine Hand gegen die Rückwand der Küchenzeile, während die andere sich in das Holz krallte. „Fester, Erik.“ Er schob sich etwas gegen ihn, doch hielt ihn Erik bestimmt an Ort und Stelle. So lange zumindest, bis sich eine Hand von seinen Hüften löste und über sein Rückgrat nach oben in seinen Nacken glitt.

 

Er spürte, wie Eriks lange Finger sich in seine braunen Haare schoben und diese sachte packten. Ohne ihm wehzutun, zog Erik seinen Kopf zurück und küsste ihn. Charles schlang einen Arm etwas umständlich um Eriks Nacken, wobei sich seine Finger selbst in dessen Haare krallten und sein Rücken sich gegen Eriks Brust presste. Die andere Hand schob sich über seinen Hüftknochen, nach unten zu seinem Glied und Charles wusste nicht, ob es die einfache Berührung an seinem Schaft war oder der harte Stoß. Vielleicht auch Eriks Zunge, die seine berührte. Doch plötzlich sah er nur noch Sterne und kam so heftig, dass seine Knie beinahe einknickten, wenn es nicht an Erik gewesen wäre ihn zu halten. Dieser presste seinen Körper zwischen sich und die Anrichte, während er immer schneller in Charles stieß. Dann lehnte Erik seine Stirn gegen Charles Schläfe und stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Ein letztes Mal stieß er tief in Charles, nur um sich tief in ihm zu ergießen.

 

Charles krallte sich an Eriks Hand auf seinem Bauch und an seinen Nacken, während er jedes Zucken spürte. Einfach alles. Selbst Eriks rasanten Herzschlag. Und das erste Mal in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl komplett zu sein.

 

~*~

 

Am nächsten Morgen, noch bevor Erik aufwachte, stahl Charles sich aus dem Bett. Er machte sich eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich mit dieser auf das Fensterbrett im Wohnzimmer. Dabei ließ er alle Lichter aus, nur um noch die schwach leuchtenden Sterne draußen sehen zu können. Mit der Stirn lehnte er sich an das kühle Glas, während er nachdachte.

 

Er hatte Erik so gern. Und das innerhalb von so kurzer Zeit, dass es ihm Angst machte. Normalerweise dauerte es Monate, bis er seine Partner so nahe an sich heran ließ. Geschweige denn ihnen von seiner Familie erzählte. Seiner Mutter … oder Raven.

 

Charles erinnerte sich an seine letzte Beziehung vor einem Jahr und sieben Monate. Brian. Er war groß, brünett, furchtbar intelligent. Aber leider auch sehr … anhänglich. Insgesamt waren sie vier Monate liiert gewesen, bis an dem Abend, an dem Brian ihn fragte, ob sie ohne Kondom miteinander schlafen könnten. Und Charles hätte vielleicht ja gesagt, wenn er an dem Abend nicht gesehen hätte, wie Brian ihre Kellnerin küsste.

 

Er hatte Schluss gemacht. Erleichtert und doch verletzt. Erleichtert, dass er die Beziehung rechtzeitig beendet hatte, bevor sich seine Gefühle intensivieren konnten. Doch verletzt darüber, dass er betrogen worden war.

 

Aber das hier? Wie lange kannte er Erik?

Keinen Monat.

 

Und doch konnte Charles es nicht leugnen. Er war verliebt in Erik. Seit dem Moment ihres ersten Treffens fühlte er sich zu dem Deutschen hingezogen. Es war geschehen irgendwo zwischen ihrer gemeinsamen Arbeit im Labor, dem Vorfall in der Gasse und den peinlichen Begegnungen anschließend. Nicht durch den Sex ausgelöst, doch durch Eriks Art. Seinem breiten, Hai ähnlichen Lächeln und dem deutschen Akzent. Den grau-blauen Augen, die hin und wieder grau-grün schienen und ihn ansahen, als würde Erik ihn am liebsten zum Abendessen haben wollen.

 

„Hey, _Liebling ..._ “ Charles zuckte leicht erschrocken zusammen, doch entspannte er sich sofort wieder, nachdem er Eriks warmen Atem auf seiner Schläfe spürte. Er lächelte etwas, bei dem Klang von Eriks müder Stimme.

 

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“ Charles sah in Eriks Augen, obwohl er sie kaum in der Dämmerung erkennen konnte. Doch was er sah, war sein sachtes Kopfschütteln.

 

„Dann komm zurück ins Bett und vielleicht schlafe ich dann weiter.“ Hatte er erwähnt, dass er sich ebenfalls in Eriks zärtliche Seite verliebt hatte? Was verrückt war, wenn man bedachte, dass der Mann auf den ersten Blick nicht so aussah, als würde er Charles' Nähe brauchen um einen ruhigen Schlaf zu bekommen.

 

Langsam drehte sich Charles auf dem Fensterbrett. Den Tee stellte er neben sich ab, eh er seine Hände in Eriks Nacken schob und den Kopf auf seine Schulter sinken ließ. „Und da dachte ich, dass du das auch ohne mich schaffen würdest.“ Erik schlang seine Arme um Charles, was ihn nur noch mehr lächeln ließ.

 

„Hm, du bist wundervoll warm.“ Er schnurrte leise, bei dem warmen Gefühl, von Eriks Atem auf seiner Schläfe, sowie den Händen, die sich unter sein T-Shirt schoben. „Wie meine ganz persönliche Wärmflasche.“

 

Nun musste Charles etwas schmunzeln. „Ach … na wie gut, dass ich wenigstens für etwas zu gebrauchen bin.“ Er atmete lächelnd Eriks Geruch in sich ein, der erneut den Kopf schüttelte, eh er Charles auf die Stirn küsste.

 

„Das ist nur ein winziger Teil von dem was du kannst, _mein_ _Liebling.“_ Langsam lehnte Charles den Kopf zurück, so dass er Erik ansehen konnte.

 

„Was bedeutet das überhaupt? Was du manchmal zu mir sagst. Eh … _Leebling?“_ Er wurde unweigerlich rot, denn wie er es aussprach, klang es keineswegs so zärtlich oder schön, wie wenn Erik es sagte. Dieser jedoch grinste nur und strich Charles ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn.

 

„Es ist Deutsch und bedeutet so viel wie, mein Liebster. Oder Schatz.“ Genau konnte er Erik nicht erkennen, doch irgendwie musste er das auch nicht. Denn die Zärtlichkeit in seiner Stimme war mehr, als er brauchte …

 

„Das klingt schön.“ Hauchte er leise. „Na dann … lass uns zurück ins Bett.“ Und das brauchte er kein zweites Mal sagen, da hob ihn Erik hoch, woraufhin Charles die Beine um seine Hüften schlang. Lächelnd schlang er die Arme um seinen Nacken. Kurz darauf senkte Erik ihn auf das Bett ab, woraufhin er ihn zu sich hinab zog. Zusammen kuschelten sie sich unter die Decke, wo Erik von hinten die Arme um ihn schlang.

 

Zart wurde Charles im Nacken geküsst. „Schlaf, _mein Liebling_.“

 

Und das tat er. Besser, als davor. Denn Charles hatte seinen Kopf und seine Gedanken geklärt. Aber noch mehr, weil er Erik erneut ein bisschen näher gekommen war.

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	7. When you go ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Der erste, kleine Zwist. Aber am Ende zählt nur eines ...

„Du hättest auch einfach fragen können.“ Waren Tonys erste Worte, nachdem Charles ihm die Tür geöffnet hatte. Seufzend blickte er hinter sich. Erik war noch im Badezimmer, aber wenn er Pech hatte, würde er gleich wiederkommen.

 

„Moira?“ Tony nickte und Charles schnaubte. „Hör zu, das zu erklären dauert länger als eine Minute.“ Eigentlich hatte er Moira angerufen, damit sie ihm ein Flugticket besorgen konnte. Nach Japan. Wenn er allerdings gewusst hätte, dass sie Tony davon erzählen würde …

 

„Was auch immer. Dein Flug geht heute um zehn Uhr Abends.“ Charles nickte und wollte gerade etwas entgegnen, als er die Badezimmertür im Flur hörte.

 

„Du fliegst wohin?“ Er erstarrte bei Eriks kurioser Stimme hinter sich. Tony hob die Augenbrauen, eh er nickte und Charles einen Umschlag in die Hände drückte.

 

„Nun, ich geh dann mal wieder. Außer du möchtest - ...“ Tony leise dankend, schloss Charles die Tür und lehnte sich kurz mit der Stirn dagegen. Dann drehte er sich um und lächelte Erik an.

 

„Also … nur ein Meeting.“

„Und das wäre?“ Erik war so schnell, dass Charles überhaupt keine richtige Gelegenheit hatte sich eine gute Lüge einfallen zu lassen.

 

„Eh … England.“ Seine Hände beschäftigten sich mit dem Umschlag, den er immer noch hielt und von dem Charles ausging, dass sich darin sein Ticket befand. Das und womöglich noch falsche Pässe. Erik runzelte die Stirn, dann kam er näher.

 

„Tatsächlich? Wo in England? Und worum geht es genau? Und was ist in dem Umschlag?“ So viele Fragen und mit jeder Frage, kam Erik näher an Charles. Wenn er vorher nicht geglaubt hatte, dass der Deutsche etwas einschüchternd sein konnte - jetzt schon. Nicht, dass es ihm Angst machte. Nein. Aber nun war er froh, keiner von Eriks Feinden zu sein.

 

„Ja, in London. Und … es geht um genetische Mutationen bei der Seeschwalbe. Und in dem Umschlag - ...“ Charles spielte weiterhin nervös mit dem Umschlag, woraufhin Erik eine Hand um seine schloss damit sie still hielten.

 

„Charles, ich weiß, dass du mich anlügst. Ich kenne dich vielleicht noch nicht lange, aber du bist verdammt schlecht im Lügen. Also, wohin fliegst du?“ Alleine Einschüchterung fiel von Erik ab und stattdessen sah er Charles einfach nur an. Abwartend und geduldig.

 

Seufzend lehnte sich Charles gegen die Tür hinter sich. „Japan.“

 

~*~

 

Charles hatte mit allem gerechnet, doch nicht mit Schweigen. Zwei Stunden später hielt er es nicht mehr aus. „Also ich geh jetzt zu Raven ins Café. Kommst du mit?“ Eine Minute blickte er Erik an. Doch der saß nur vor Charles' Laptop und ignorierte ihn. „Okay, dann halt nicht.“ Sauer stürmte er zur Türe, wo er seinen Mantel nahm und sich die Schuhe anzog.

 

„Du hast keinen Grund eingeschnappt zu sein.“ Charles hielt inne.

 

„Ach du redest wieder mit mir?“ Erik stand hinter ihm, woraufhin er sich aufrichtete und ihn ansah.

 

„Du musst zugeben, dass du auch wütend gewesen wärst, hätte ich dich angelogen. Warum überhaupt lügen, Charles? Ich dachte wir … wären damit zusammen?“ Charles seufzte und ließ seinen Mantel sinken. Es brach ihm innerlich das Herz, so unsicher wie Erik klang.

 

„Wir sind … ein Team, Erik. Aber du darfst das Land nicht verlassen. Und ich weiß, dass du mitgekommen wärst, wenn du gewusst hättest - Fakt ist, ich möchte nicht, dass dir was passiert.“ Er sah tief in Eriks Augen, der jedoch nur die Stirn runzelte.

 

„Du musst mich nicht beschützen, Charles.“ Jetzt jedoch musste er lächeln.

 

„Doch, Erik … doch das muss ich. Und jetzt zieh dir was Ordentliches an, denn ich will dich meiner Schwester vorstellen.“ Vielleicht sollte er sich nicht so über den perplexen Ausdruck auf Eriks Gesicht freuen. Doch das tat er. Nicht weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass Erik noch nie jemanden hatte, der ihn seiner Familie vorstellen wollte. Sondern weil er der Erste war.

 

~*~

 

Charles wurde, sobald er das Café betrat von seiner Schwester umarmt. Die blauen Haare verdeckten ihm für einen Moment die Sicht, doch dann fuhr er mit den Fingern durch die blauen Strähnen, nur um ihr über den Rücken zu streicheln. „Hey. Womit hab ich das verdient?“

 

Beinah sofort wurde er wieder von Raven geschoben, die ihn furios unter ihren schwarz geschminkten Augen an funkelte. „Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht, kein einziges Wort - Charles Francis Xavier. Aber aus einer verfluchten Zeitung erfahre ich, dass mein Bruder vergiftet wurde?“ Raven zählte es an ihren Fingern ab, während Charles überrascht war. Ihre Rechtsabteilung würde sich freuen, James mal ganz davon abgesehen. Denn die Sache sollte eigentlich verschwiegen bleiben.

 

„Ich wollte dich nicht unnötig besorgen. Außerdem geht’s mir gut.“ Ravens zweifelnder Ausdruck erhärtete sich noch um eine Spur. Doch dann neigte sie ihren Kopf und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Mit dieser Art, die ihn leicht rot werden ließ. Denn es war ihr - ich weiß, dass du gevögelt hast - Blick.

 

„Ich würde ja fragen, wen du herum bekommen hast, wenn da nicht dieser Ausdruck wäre …“ Charles blinzelte etwas, während Ravens Augen über seine Schulter hinweg blickten.

 

„Welcher Ausdruck?“ Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Stattdessen musterte sie jemanden hinter ihm, woraufhin ihn wieder einfiel, weswegen er überhaupt hier war - nun ja, nicht ganz. „Oh ja, ganz vergessen. Entschuldigt. Also ...“ Er drehte sich zu Erik und lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Das ist Erik Lehnsherr, mein … Kollege und …“ Charles biss sich etwas nervös auf die Lippe, während Eriks Augenbraue in die Höhe schoss. Er dann jedoch breit grinste, wie er es immer machte, wann immer er Charles in Verlegenheit bringen konnte. Räuspernd nickte Charles und wandte sich zurück an seine Schwester. „Und das ist meine Schwester, Raven Darkholme.“

 

Besagte öffnete den Mund, dann begann sie zu grinsen und verschränkte amüsiert die Arme vor der Brust. „Ah, das ist also der Grund für diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Alle Achtung, Charles. Du hast ja erwähnt, dass er gut aussehen würde, aber verdammt ...“

 

Charles fiel der Mund auf, eh er ihn wieder schloss und dann verlegen die Hand an die Stirn hob. Du heilige … er hatte schon gewusst, warum er anfänglich nichts sagen wollte. Doch zwischen dem ein oder anderem Telefonat, sowie seinem Sonntagsbesuch im Café war es ihm raus gerutscht. Erik grinste neben ihm nur noch breiter. „Vielen Dank. Aber ich muss nachhaken. War seine Wortwahl tatsächlich 'gut'?“

 

„Also um ihn zu zitieren, 'so verflucht attraktiv, dass ich mich gerne von ihm -...“

 

„Okay!“ Charles ging dazwischen und warf Raven einen eindringlichen Blick zu, den sie jedoch nur grinsend erwiderte. Dann lehnte sie sich zu ihm und ihr Grinsen, wurde zu einem sanften Lächeln.

 

„Ich freu' mich für dich.“ Dann lehnte sie sich zurück und klatschte einmal enthusiastisch in die Hände. „Gut, also Erik, trinken Sie Tee oder Kaffee?“

 

~*~

 

Sobald Raven und er in der kleinen Küche hinter dem Verkauf waren, stellte Charles seine Tasche auf einen kleinen Hocker in der Ecke. Er hatte eines ihrer alten Codes verwendet, um mit ihr alleine zu sein. Besonders unter all ihren Hausangestellten in ihrer Kindheit , hatten sie oft Codes verwenden müssen, um mal einen Streich oder Ähnliches auszuhecken.

 

Das jedoch war keinerlei ein Streich. „Ich vertraue Erik mit meinem Leben. Aber ich vertraue James nicht mehr und noch weniger Shaw oder Vater.“ Damit öffnete er seine schwarze Umhängetasche, in der er zur Arbeit immer seinen Laptop oder wenn er zu Raven ins Café ging, Bücher mit sich trug. Charles holte seinen schwarzen Vaoi raus und reichte ihn Raven. „Auf diesem Laptop habe ich heute Nacht all meine Informationen, die ich von anonymen Quellen erhalten habe zusammen gefasst. Des weiteren befinden sich die Ergebnisse, der verfälschten Proben dort. Sie sind in einem Ordner abgespeichert, dessen Name ich sicher bin, dass du von selbst drauf kommen wirst.“

 

Charles wollte weiter sprechen, doch schüttelte Raven leicht verwirrt den Kopf. „Charles, warum …“ Zögernd nahm sie den Laptop an sich, während Charles eine Hand auf ihre Wange legte.

 

„Weil ich dir vertraue, das Richtige damit zu machen, sollte …“ Er unterbrach sich selbst und Raven schüttelte harsch den Kopf. Doch trat er näher an sie, womit er auch die andere Hand an ihr Gesicht legte. Charles sah tief in ihre braunen Augen. Die letzten vier Jahre waren hart gewesen. Obwohl sie beide immer so ein enges Verhältnis hatten, zwischen besten Freunden und Geschwistern, hatte Raven ihre rebellierenden Phasen gehabt.

 

Nicht nur eine hatte sie in den Knast gebracht.

Und wie oft hatte Charles sie da raus gehauen …

Jedes Mal.

 

„Raven, ich versichere dir, mir wird nichts passieren ...“ Eine Lüge und vielleicht doch die Einzige, die er je wenigstens halbwegs glaubhaft verkaufen konnte. „Aber wenn doch, brauche ich jemanden, auf den ich mich verlassen kann, dass diese Daten und alle Informationen in die richtigen Hände kommen. In dem Ordner ist ein Kontakt vermerkt. Wenn ich mich nicht alle fünf Stunden bei dir melde, Raven, schick alles an diesen Kontakt per E-Mail. Versprich es mir.“

 

„Charles ...“ Raven presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Dann schlang sie ihre Arme um ihn und presste sich eng an ihn. Die harte Kante des Laptops drückte sich unangenehm in seinen Rücken. Doch er ignorierte es. Sanft strich er ihr durch die blauen Haare, die er nun teils amüsiert, teils mit einem Gefühl von Sehnsucht musterte.

 

„Ich hab … dir nie gesagt, wie stolz ich auf dich bin, Raven.“ Ihre Arme schlangen sich fester um ihn und er konnte sie schluchzen hören. Es brach ihm das Herz, aber Charles empfand es einfach als richtig, es endlich zu sagen. „Ich war nie enttäuscht darüber, dass du den Mut hattest für alles einzustehen. Tierrechte oder den Naturschutz. Besorgt, ja, besonders wenn man den Mumm hat, sich in ein Gehege voll mit Tigern zu ketten, um für ihre Freiheit zu demonstrieren, aber … nie enttäuscht.“

 

Damit löste er sich von ihr und strich über ihre Wangen - die Tränen weg. „Es gibt niemanden in dessen Hände diese Informationen mehr Macht und mehr Sicherheit hätten, als in deinen.“

 

~*~

 

Am Nachmittag waren sie wieder bei Charles zuhause, wo er begann ein paar Sachen zu packen. Erik saß derweil auf seinem Bett, von wo aus er ihn beobachtete. „Mir gefällt das nicht.“

 

Charles, der gerade dabei war eines seiner Hemden zu falten, drehte sich zu Erik und neigte den Kopf. „Was gefällt dir nicht? Das ich nach Japan reise, um direkte Proben aus Fukushima zu holen oder weil ich dort unweigerlich auf Shaw treffen werde? Ach und nicht zu vergessen, weil du nicht mit darfst?“

 

„Alles.“ Amüsiert lächelte Charles aufgrund der Antwort. Dann ließ er das Hemd in seine Reisetasche gleiten, eh er zu Erik trat und die Hände auf seine Schultern sinken ließ. „Aber noch weniger, dass ich dich nicht beschützen kann.“

 

In seiner Brust fühlte es sich plötzlich an, als würde sein Herz explodieren oder als bekäme er keine Luft. Dieses Gefühl hatte Charles noch nie. So erfüllt und gleichzeitig als würde sein Herz brechen. Wortwörtlich fühlte er sich sowohl glücklich, als auch am Boden zerstört. Machte das überhaupt einen Sinn? Doch bevor Erik etwas von seinem inneren Tumult mitbekommen konnte, schob er die Hände in seinen Nacken und beugte sich zu ihm hinab. Zärtlich küsste er Erik, doch sobald dessen breite Hände sich auf seine Seiten legten, wurde er intensiver.

 

Ihre Lippen glitten sinnlich übereinander und als Charles atemlos in den Kuss keuchte, ihre Zungen ebenfalls. Seine Finger schoben sich langsam in Eriks Haaransatz, der seine Hände wiederum über Charles' Rücken gleiten ließ, um ihn dabei auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen. Schließlich löste Charles den Kuss, um wieder atmen zu können. „Und das. Verdammt du wirst mir so fehlen, Charles.“

 

„Du mir auch ...“ Hauchte er leise gegen Eriks feuchte Lippen, die er erneut küsste und sich dann über sein Becken schob. Und sein Penis auch, dachte er, woraufhin sich seine Wangen röteten. Er war schon froh, dass es beides in einem gab. Er wusste aber auch, dass wenn sie jetzt erst mal im Bett landen würden, er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zum Flughafen schaffen würde …

 

Ein letztes Mal küsste er Erik auf die Lippen, eh er sich notgedrungen von ihm löste. „Ich muss weiter packen.“ Charles wurde rot, bei dem Klang seiner eigenen, rauen Stimme. Doch Erik schüttelte nur etwas den Kopf, während seine Hände unter den Stoff seiner Hose glitten, seine Pobacken packten und Charles so bestimmt über sein eigenes Becken rieben. „Gott, Erik! Scheiß auf's Packen.“

 

Damit ließ er sich von Erik rücklings aufs Bett werfen. Der Deutsche lehnte sich über ihn und biss ihm in derselben Bewegung in den Hals. Den Kopf in den Nacken werfend, glitten seine Hände etwas zittrig zu Eriks Hose, die er fahrig öffnete. Sobald die Hose offen war, schob er eine Hand hinein und umfasste das bereits pochend, heiße Glied. „Charles!“

 

Er genoss es, wie Erik seinen Namen stöhnte und dabei gleichzeitig versuchte die Kontrolle zu bewahren. Während ihm die eigene Hose ausgezogen wurde, hob er die Hüften etwas an, nur um anschließend die Beine zu spreizen und sich hart auf die Lippen zu beißen, sobald Erik einen Finger in ihn schob. Hart krallte er die Hände in das Laken unter sich. „Erik … bitte.“ Charles zwang sich die Augen zu öffnen, wobei er erneut von seinen eigenen Gefühlen überrascht wurde.

 

Wenn er nicht vorher schon gewusst hätte, so verflucht intensiv in Erik verliebt zu sein …

Dann spätestens jetzt. Denn die Art, wie Erik über ihn lehnte.

Die leicht rot-braunen Haare, die ihm feucht in die Stirn fielen, komplett durcheinander -

Die grau-grünen Augen, dunkel, voller Begierde und tiefer Zuneigung -

Die kantigen, sonst so beherrschten Gesichtszüge angespannt durch Lust und dem Willen sich zu kontrollieren.

 

Seine Augen fielen zu, als sich ein dritter Finger in ihn schob und sich schnell in ihm bewegte, sowie die anderen beiden. „Ja, Erik - bitte … jetzt.“

 

Charles biss sich auf die Lippen, um den sehnsüchtigen Laut zu unterdrücken, nachdem Erik ihm die Finger entzog. Er öffnete die Augen wieder, nur um zu beobachten, wie Erik sich zwischen seinen Beinen positionierte, nachdem er seine Länge fahrig mit Gleitgel bedeckte und sein Glied langsam in ihn schob. Atemlos fiel sein Kopf in den Nacken, während er den Rücken durchbog. „So heiß ...“ Knurrte Erik leise und dazu etwas Deutsches, das jedoch durch Charles' lautes Stöhnen unter ging.

 

Sobald sich Erik gänzlich in ihm befand, wurde Charles von Eriks Armen umfasst und auf seinen Schoß gezogen. Automatisch schlang er die Arme um seinen Nacken und drückte sein Gesicht in seine Halsbeuge. Der plötzliche Wechsel der Position war sowohl in der ersten Sekunde unangenehm, als auch furchtbar erregend. Sein Glied zuckte ungeduldig zwischen ihnen, woraufhin Charles seine Hände etwas über Eriks Rücken bewegte, nur um sie schließlich auf seine Schultern zu legen und sich langsam zu bewegen.

 

„So gut, _mein Liebling …_ “ Charles biss sich erneut auf die Lippen. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er den richtigen Rhythmus und Winkel fand, um sich fließend zu bewegen. Seine Beine spreizten sich dabei automatisch mehr außerhalb von Eriks schmalen Hüften, was Eriks Erregung nur noch tiefer in ihn schob.

 

„Ah.“ Er keuchte hart und Eriks Hände glitten von seinem Rücken, zu seinen Hüften, die er bestimmt packte und ihn dann bewegte. Die ersten Sekunden meinte er, es wäre Eriks Art seine Bewegungen zu dirigieren. Doch je schneller und fester seine Bewegungen wurden, desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass Erik ihn steuerte - und verdammt erregte es ihn zu wissen, was für eine Macht Erik über ihn hatte. Dass er ihn selbst dann noch hart nahm, obwohl er oben war.

 

Charles' Kopf sank zurück in den Nacken, was Erik nutzte, um über seinen Kehlkopf zu lecken und beißen. „Meins.“ Knurrte Erik rau und Charles krallte sich hart in seine Schultern, während sein Becken nach vorne zuckte, entgegen seinem Penis und mit Eriks Hände, die ihn immer und immer wieder auf ihn bewegten.

 

In der nächsten Sekunde befand er sich wieder auf den Rücken, wobei Erik, Charles' rechtes Bein über seine Schulter legte. Furchtbar, beinahe grausam langsam, schob sich Erik tiefer in Charles. Und es war das leicht süße Brennen seines gestreckten Beines, sowie dem heftigen Gefühl der Erregung, als Eriks Glied tief und intensiv seine Prostata rieb, das seine Fingerspitzen, sowie sein Bein zucken ließen, nur um sich zurückzuziehen und dann hart und schnell in ihn zu stoßen.

 

Immer und immer wieder traf Erik diesen einen Punkt in ihm und Charles war sich im Schwindel seiner eigenen Erregung sicher, dass er Erik getreten hätte, wenn dieser sein Bein nicht hart festhalten würde. Dann spürte er plötzlich wie Eriks lange Finger sich um sein Glied schlangen und Charles kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen so hart, dass ihm für den Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde.

 

Das Nächste, das er mitbekam, war Erik, der über seine Stirn und die Wangen küsste. Sowie dessen zuckendes Glied tief in sich. Ein leises Stöhnen entkam ihm, teils aus Lust, teils der Hitze, die sich in ihm ausbreitete. „Liebe dich ...“ Hauchte Charles so leise und rau, dass er nicht wusste, ob er es wirklich gesagt hatte. Aber selbst wenn, war er sich nicht mal sicher, ob es Erik inmitten seines eigenen Keuchens überhaupt gehört hatte …

 

~*~

 

Wie sehr Charles sich wünschte, sich erst von Erik verabschieden zu müssen, wenn sie am Flughafen wären. Doch es gab Kameras an den Ampelanlagen, dem gesamten Flughafen, nicht zu vergessen unter Brücken - Amerika war ein gut überwachtes Land und Charles zweifelte keine Sekunde daran, dass, wenn man Erik auf den Bändern Richtung Flughafen fahren sah, sie ihn wieder inhaftieren lassen würden.

 

Das würde er nicht riskieren, nur aufgrund seiner eigenen Gefühle gegenüber des Deutschen.

 

Nach dem Sex hatte er noch duschen und sich neu einkleiden müssen. Sowie den Rest eilig einpacken und obwohl er tatsächlich bereits spät dran war, konnte er nicht gehen …

 

„Versprich mir, dass du keinen Unsinn machst, während ich weg bin.“ Erik grinste, obwohl Charles deutlich den traurigen Ausdruck in seinen grau-blauen Augen sah.

 

„Witzig, ich wollte dir dasselbe sagen im Bezug auf Japan.“ Charles verdrehte die Augen. Dann schlang er die Arme um Eriks Nacken und presste sich eng an ihn. Verdammt, warum fühlte sich das so furchtbar endgültig an? „Bitte sei vorsichtig.“ Wisperte Erik in Charles' dunkle Haare, eh er den Kopf gänzlich drehte und Charles auf die Schläfe küsste. Seine langen Arme lagen dabei so eng um ihn, dass er kaum Luft bekam und doch fühlte er sich nie beschützter.

 

„Versprochen.“ Hauchte er leise und atmete gegen Eriks Halsbeuge. Er würde diesen Geruch so vermissen. Sowie seine weiche Haut, die großen Hände dessen Berührungen immer so zärtlich und doch bestimmt waren. Sein Körper und seine Stimme …

 

Charles zwang sich dazu die Umarmung zu lösen. Ein letztes Mal sah er tief in Eriks Augen, bevor er sich langsam umdrehte. Er nahm seine Reisetasche und ging durch den Türrahmen, nur um plötzlich hart am Handgelenk festgehalten und zurück gezogen zu werden. Sein Atem stockte, als Erik die andere Hand zärtlich auf sein Gesicht legte und ihn küsste, wie Charles noch nie geküsst wurde.

 

Das war kein Kuss rein aus Lust oder Erregung. Es war …

 

Seine Augen begannen zu brennen und sobald Eriks Finger sich um sein Handgelenk lösten, stürmte Charles aus seiner eigenen Wohnung. Erst nachdem er sich im Taxi befand, erlaubte sich Charles wieder zu atmen. Sein Kopf schwirrte vor Gefühlen und seine Lippen kribbelten immer noch.

 

Der Kuss, so intensiv er ihn auch erfüllt hatte, war dennoch nur ein Kuss. Furchtbar zärtlich und erfüllt mit einem einzigen Versprechen.

 

Dem Versprechen, dass Erik ihn liebte.

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	8. ... I'm going down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik erfährt innerhalb kürzester Zeit Dinge, die alles ändern ...

Nicht einmal ganze vier Tage verbrachte Erik an einem Stück mit Charles, wobei es keinen einzigen dieser Tage brauchte, um ihm klar zu machen, dass er sich in den jungen Mann verliebt hatte.

 

Sein ganzes Leben war aufgebaut auf einem Ziel. Die Männer, die damals für den Tod von mehr als 35 tausend Menschen verantwortlich waren zu finden zur Strecke zu bringen. Nicht alleine, weil seine Mutter eines der Opfer dieser Katastrophe war. Aber weil er es einfach als seine Aufgabe sah. Denn wie er sehr schnell gelernt hat, ist sich jeder Mensch am Nächsten. Was leider auch bedeutete, dass es ihnen egal war, was auf einem anderen Teil des Planeten vor sich ging. Und das, obwohl manches durchaus die Kraft hatte, einen ganzen Planeten und deren Bewohner zu bedrohen.

 

War es nicht sogar mal ein einziger Mann, der durch seine Worte ein ganzes Folk ins Unglück stürzte? Erik war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Charles wusste, dass Erik jüdisch war. Er nahm es an, aufgrund der Aussage des Mannes selbst, dass er alle Personalakten kannte.

Auch damals war es ein Mann gewesen. Eine Stimme. Ein Satz.

 

Seine Großeltern waren in Gefangenschaft und seine Mutter ebenso. Und doch hatte sie es überlebt. Erik jedoch hätte sich gewünscht, dass es das einzig traumatische Erlebnis ihres Lebens geblieben wäre …

 

Er hatte sich oft gefragt, wie sie es geschafft hatte so viel Gewalt und Leid zu überleben ohne daran zu zerbrechen oder bitter zu werden. Erik hatte den Tod seiner Mutter nicht verkraften können. Er hatte gekämpft und gelernt und alles getan für seine Ziele.

 

Alles …

Bis heute.

 

Erik hatte gesehen, wie Shaw, Charles ansah. An dem Tag, an dem der Mann abgereist war. Und selbst Emma erzählte ihm, wie - beinah krankhaft obsessiv Shaw gegenüber Charles war.

 

Damit hätte er das perfekte Lockmittel gehabt. Von der ersten Sekunde wusste Erik, dass Charles ihm verfallen war. Und je mehr Zeit verging, desto mehr öffnete sich der kleine Brite ihm gegenüber. Es wäre so einfach ihn zu benutzen.

 

Aber er konnte nicht. Erik würde keine Sekunde zweifeln oder zögern bei jeder anderen Person. Doch Charles …

 

Der eine Mann, den Erik von der ersten Sekunde um seinen Finger gewickelt hatte, hatte ihn vollkommen eingenommen. Und Erik würde ihm nie wehtun können. Noch würde er zulassen, dass ihm etwas geschah. Somit war er innerlich furios, als ihm Charles - nachdem er ihn zu sein Apartment geschickt hatte - bewusstlos in die Arme fiel. Auf der Stirn eine blutverschmierte Platzwunde, die rechte Hand überzogen mit tiefen Schnitten, ein Handgelenk überdeckt mit dunklen Abdrücken.

 

Es hatte ihm alle Kontrolle abverlangt sich nicht aufzumachen und den Typen, der Charles das angetan hatte zu finden und zu töten. Selbst in derselben Nacht noch, nachdem er Charles die Unterlagen gezeigt und übersetzt hatte - teils verfasst in Russisch, teils in Deutsch und Polnisch - lag er noch lange wach und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über ein paar der blauen Flecke auf Charles' Rücken.

 

Das hatte er nicht gewollt.

 

Charles war wie ein Funke in seinem bisher ergrautem Leben, das nur ein Ziel hatte. Rache und Tod derer, die es verdienten. Er war das, was seine Mutter ihm mit ihrem letzten Atemzug gewünscht hat.

 

_Bitte sei nicht traurig, mein Schatz. Du wirst sehen, irgendwann … da findest du die eine Person. Und du wirst erkennen, dass sie es ist. Die Person, für die du … alles durchgestanden hast. Versprich mir, mein Herz, dass du dich hiervon nicht … bitte … zerbrich nicht wegen mir …_

 

Jahrelang waren diese Worte in Vergessenheit geraten. Bis zu der Minute, in der er ihn sah. Die blauen Augen, von denen er nicht wegsehen konnte, wenn er sie erst mal fixierte. Und diese sinnlichen Lippen …

 

Und doch war ihm mit keiner Sekunde so bewusst gewesen, dass er Charles liebte, wie in der, als sich Charles zum Gehen wandte. Die Worte lagen bereits auf seiner Zungenspitze, als er nach dem schmalen Handgelenk griff, um Charles festzuhalten.

 

Stattdessen jedoch zog er ihn nur zu sich und küsste ihn. Erik fürchtete sich davor es zu sagen. Nicht, weil er nicht sah, dass auch Charles gewisse Gefühle für ihn hegte. Doch weil auch seine letzten Worte gegenüber seiner Mutter waren, dass er sie liebte. Bevor sie abreiste und anschließend im Sterben lag.

 

Charles zu sagen, dass er ihn liebte … kam ihm nur vor wie ein Todesversprechen.

 

~*~

 

Während sich Erik in der Küche einen Kaffee machte, hörte er aus dem Fernseher die Nachrichten mit an. Es war nichts Wichtiges dabei und doch lenkte es ihn von seinen Gedanken ab, die sich nur um Charles drehten. Ob es ihm gut ging, obwohl der junge Mann nun nicht länger als zwei Stunden unterwegs war. Inzwischen dürfte er sogar schon im Flieger sitzen.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung klopfte es gerade dann an der Haustür, als er sich auf das Sofa setzen wollte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es gerade kurz vor zehn Uhr abends und somit zu spät für gewöhnlichen Besuch sein durfte. Er nahm die Kaffeetasse mit zur Tür. Sollte es jemand sein, der ihm gefährlich werden könnte, würde er ihm das heiße Getränk ins Gesicht schütten und anschließend die harte Keramiktasse über den Kopf schlagen. Das würde ihm jedenfalls einen Vorsprung von drei bis vier Minuten geben …

 

Als Erik jedoch durch den Spion blickte, wurde ihm klar, dass er nichts von seinem Verteidigungsplan brauchen würde. Sofort öffnete er und trat zur Seite. „Was ist passiert?“

 

Emma fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, deutlich aufgelöst. Ihre Hände zitterten etwas, was nicht üblich für ihre sonst so beherrschte Art war. „Wo … wo ist Charles?“

 

Erik runzelte die Stirn. Schließlich erzählte er ihr, was Charles vor hatte, woraufhin sie eindringlich den Kopf schüttelte und Erik an den Schultern fasste. „Das darf er nicht. Erik, er ist in Gefahr, wenn er - ...“

 

„Emma, was ist los?!“ Er griff sie an den Oberarmen und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Und plötzlich sah er ihre geröteten Augen, die zarte Röte unter dem sonst so perfekten Make-Up …

 

„Brian.“ Sie schluckte und gleichzeitig sah Erik, wie ihre Augen begannen erneut zu tränen. „Man hat ihm in den Kopf geschossen.“

 

Erik öffnete erschrocken den Mund, während Emma das Gesicht in ihren Händen verbarg und begann zu weinen. Zögernd legte er die Arme um sie, nur um gleichzeitig gegen die Wand hinter ihr zu starren. Das änderte plötzlich alles …

 

~*~

 

Nervös ging Erik durch das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte schon sieben Mal versucht Charles zu erreichen und ja, er wusste, dass es unwahrscheinlich war, ihn zu erreichen, wenn er bereits an Board des Flugzeugs war. Dennoch … nicht unmöglich. Frustriert warf er das Handy aufs Sofa, nur um in die Küche zu gehen und sich dort nach Alkohol umzusehen. Er brauchte etwas - irgendwas - als ihm eine Notiz ins Auge stach.

 

Diese hing heute Mittag aber noch nicht am Kühlschrank, dachte Erik, als er sie nahm.

 

_Für Notfälle ruf Moira an._

 

Die Zahlen die folgten, waren eindeutig eine Telefonnummer und diese wählte Erik aber vom Festnetzanschluss. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dass diese Frau bei der Erwähnung von Charles' Nummer dran ging, war wahrscheinlicher, als bei einer fremden. „Wasn'? Gott Charles, ich schwöre dir, wenn das - ...“ 

 

„Hier ist Erik Lehnsherr …“ Er fuhr sich durch die Haare. Dann setzte er sich hin, nur um erneut aufzustehen. Wenn das hier nicht so verflucht schwer wäre, dachte Erik angestrengt. „Es geht um Charles. Ich befürchte er ist in Gefahr.“ 

 

Die Worte hatten kaum seinen Mund verlassen, da wurde aufgelegt. Perplex sah er auf das Gerät in seiner Hand, welches plötzlich selbst klingelte. Zögernd nahm er den Anruf an, eh er es zurück an sein Ohr legte. Abwartend lauschte Erik. „Entschuldigung, aber diese Leitung ist sicherer. Ich bin ganz Ohr ...“

 

~*~

 

Eine knappe halbe Stunde später stand Erik vor dem Café von Charles' Schwester und fragte sich erneut, ob er begann wahnsinnig zu werden. Noch vor einem Monat hätte er seine Sachen gepackt und das Land verlassen. Er hätte einen anderen Plan entwickelt, Shaw zu töten. Das jedoch war nicht mehr seine oberste Priorität. Sondern Charles' Sicherheit. 

 

„Sie sind Erik Lehnsherr?“ Es gefiel ihm nicht, wie die Frau das 'Sie' sagte. Noch, wie sie ihn musterte. Schließlich jedoch nickte sie und drückte eine Klingel, nahe des geschlossenen Eingangs des Cafés. Kurz darauf sah er durch die Fenster, wie Licht im hinteren Bereich anging und Raven durch die Räumlichkeiten ging. Es dauerte etwas, bis sie alle Schlösser entriegelt hatte und sie einließ. 

 

„Entschuldige die Störung, Raven, aber wir sind hier wegen Charles.“ Raven, die ihre Haare zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt hatte, wirkte auf Erik ziemlich nervös und aufgebracht. Allerdings nicht … wegen ihnen. Ruckartig packte er Moira am Arm und legte sich den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen. Stumm schüttelte er den Kopf. Dann jedoch nickte sie und zu seiner eigenen Überraschung holte sie eine Waffe unter ihrem schwarzen Mantel raus. 

 

Okay, nun verstand er was Charles dabei meinte - im Notfall. 

 

„Er ist nicht hier.“ Sagte Raven schließlich, nachdem Erik ihr zu genickt hatte. Dabei machte sie eine Geste Richtung Tresen und Erik schob sie sanft hinter sich. Charles würde es sich nie verzeihen, wenn seiner Schwester was geschah. 

 

„Wissen wir. Wir wollten nur wissen, ob die Nachricht kam?“ Moira zielte mit der Waffe hinter den Tresen, während sie langsam auf die eine Seite ging. Erik kam von der anderen. 

 

„Nein. Bisher nicht.“ Erik wünschte sich plötzlich seine eigene Waffe. Doch bevor er noch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, sprang die Person hinter dem Tresen hervor und griff ihn an. Automatisch hob er einen Arm, zum Schutz vor dem Messer, dass der Angreifer auf seine Brust niederlassen wollte. Mit der anderen stieß er den Mann mit dem Handballen gegen den Kehlkopf. 

 

Moira sprang in dem selben Moment nach vorne und presste die Waffe gegen den Kopf des Mannes. „Messer fallen lassen!“ Sich selbst den verletzten Arm haltend, beobachtete Erik, wie der Mann das Messer fallen ließ und das Gesicht verzog. „Keine Bewegung oder Sie verlieren die wenigen Gehirnzellen, die Sie noch besitzen.“ 

 

Ihr Blick glitt zu Erik. „Alles okay bei Ihnen?“ Er nickte, ließ den Mann jedoch nicht aus den Augen. Schließlich nahm er die geschwollene Nase und die bläuliche Haut außerhalb dieser wahr, woraufhin er sich an das erinnerte, was Charles ihm erzählt hatte. 

 

_Ich hatte Glück und konnte ihm bei meinem Versuch zu fliehen die Nase brechen …_

 

In einem Mal kam alles hoch. Seine Sorge um Charles und der pure Hass gegenüber der Person, die Charles verletzt hatte. Und in dem Moment konnte er es nicht mehr kontrollieren. Ohne auch nur zu zögern, riss er seinen Arm nach hinten und schlug dem Fremden hart ins Gesicht. Er nahm nichts wahr. Nicht das laute Knacken eines gebrochenen Knochens, noch den Schrei des Mannes oder Moiras erschrockenen Laut. Einzig das Gefühl von leichter Befriedigung. Und doch wusste Erik, dass der Mann nicht überleben würde, sollte er mit ihm alleine bleiben …

 

~*~

 

Während Moira den Typen befragte - wie sich raus stellte, hatte sie mal für die CIA gearbeitet - kümmerte sich Erik um Raven. Oder besser gesagt, sie um ihn. Ein leiser Laut entkam ihn, als sie die Bandage fester um seinen Unterarm legte, woraufhin sie etwas lächelte. „Wohl doch nicht so hart, wie er aussieht.“

 

„Wie bitte?“ Erik runzelte die Stirn.

 

„Ach, nur … Sie sehen aus, als wären Sie total unempfindlich. Aber … egal.“ Ihm wurde bewusst, dass sie versuchte sich mittels eines Gesprächs abzulenken, wobei Erik das nicht schlecht empfand.

 

„Dir geht’s gut? Er hat dir nichts getan oder?“ Nachdem sie fertig war, hielt er sie sanft am Arm fest. Aber Raven schüttelte nur den Kopf.

 

„Nein, nichts. Er wollte nur wissen, wo der Laptop ist.“ Für einen Moment verstand Erik nicht. Hatte Charles diesen nicht mitgenommen? Doch dann kam es ihm. Deswegen hatte Charles auf seine Tasche bestanden. Erik hatte es komisch gefunden, aber Charles war manchmal auch etwas schwierig …

 

„Was hat er getan?“ Und damit erzählte sie es ihm. Dass Charles bereits seit Monaten E-Mails von einer anonymen Quelle erhielt. Sowie Pakete an ein geheimes Postfach. Beides stammte von jemanden aus Fukushima. Charles hatte ihm zwar erzählt, dass er Proben bereits vor dem Auftrag von Tepco analysiert hatte. Doch nicht, dass das schon seit Monaten so ging. Noch darüber, wie heikel diese Proben waren.

 

Schließlich erzählte sie ihm, was Charles ihr aufgetragen hatte, sollte sie keine Nachricht von ihm bekommen. „Charles schrieb mir bevor er zum Flughafen ist.“ Sie holte ihr Handy raus und gab es Erik.

 

_Längste Fahrt im Universum. Ich schreib dir nach dem Boarding._

 

Erik runzelte die Stirn, auf der Suche nach einer Weiteren. Doch da war keine. Er sah auf die Notiz der Nachricht. Sie war jetzt fast zwei Stunden alt und war etwa um die dreißig Minuten nach seiner Abreise abgesendet worden. „Raven … wie lange braucht man von Charles' Zuhause zum Flughafen?“

 

Sie zuckte mit der Schulter. „Etwas mehr als neunzig Minuten, wieso?“ Was hatte Tony gesagt, ging der Flug? Um zehn? Erik sah auf die Uhr von Ravens Handy. Es war Kurz vor elf. Keine Nachricht - kein Boarding. Aber er kannte Charles nach so kurzer Zeit sehr gut. Er hätte geschrieben, wenn es eine Verspätung gegeben hätte.

 

„Ruf sofort Stark an!“ Erik konnte ihr gerade noch das Handy geben, bevor seine Hände begannen zu zittern und er zu Moira in den Lagerraum stürmte. Dort schob er die Frau zur Seite und packte den Mann am Kragen des schwarzen Anzugs den dieser trug. „WO ist Er?“

 

„Erik, verdammt, Sie können nicht - ...“ Erik ignorierte Moira und stieß den Mann zu Boden.

 

„Und wie ich kann! Charles ist nie am Flughafen angekommen, richtig?“ Erneut packte er ihn am Kragen, während er mit die andere Hand zur Faust ballte und den Mann erneut schlug. „Ich frage also nochmal, bevor ich Ihnen ihre Nase zertrümmere, wo zur Hölle ist - ...“

 

„Shaw … er … er is … bei Shaw.“

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	9. Taken

Charles blickte während der gesamten Fahrt aus dem Fenster. Es gab vier Wege zum Flughafen, aber dieser hier war keiner davon. Perplex lehnte er sich nach vorne zu dem Fahrer. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber welche Route verwenden Sie?“

 

„Ich nehme eine Verbindung zwischen zwei längeren Routen. Der Verkehr ist heute etwas heikel.“ Charles nickte zögernd bei dieser Antwort und lehnte sich dann wieder zurück. Er hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seinem Magen. Doch er schob es auf die Tatsache, dass er nach Japan reiste und wahrscheinlich auf Shaw treffen würde.

 

Irgendwann jedoch wurde ihm langweilig. Nachdem er Raven eine Nachricht schickte, spielte er ein wenig auf seinem Handy herum. Leider hatte er aber auch die Angewohnheit dabei nie auf seinen Akkustand zu achten, so dass er leise fluchte, nachdem sein Handy plötzlich ausging. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Fragte ihn der Fahrer, doch Charles nickte nur.

 

„Ja, mein … Akku. Aber ist egal, ich hab noch ein paar eingepackt. Ich kenne mich inzwischen gut genug, um vorzusorgen.“ Als er sein Handy wegsteckte, fiel sein Blick nach draußen, wobei ihm etwas auffiel. Verwirrt drehte sich Charles im Rücksitz und sah aus der Heckscheibe dem immer kleiner werdenden Neonschild. „Ähm … ich will nicht pedantisch klingen, doch ich fürchte Sie haben sich verfahren. Außer es gibt ein zweites Cornelius.“ Welches es jedoch nicht gab. Es war das beste italienische Restaurant in der Stadt und es lag auf der komplett anderen Seite, als der Flughafen sich befand.

 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, Kleiner, habe ich mich noch nie verfahren.“ Charles fuhr auf der Rückbank herum und sah mit gemischten Gefühlen zu dem Hinterkopf des Fahrers. Er wog die Möglichkeit auf, ihn vielleicht zu schlagen oder aus dem Auto zu springen. Allerdings bei der aktuellen Fahrtgeschwindigkeit …

 

„Wieso tun Sie das?“ Fragte er schließlich, wobei er sich bemühte nichts von der Angst zu zeigen, die er begann zu empfinden.

 

Der Fahrer seufzte leise. „Mein Job ist es zu fahren. Nicht Fragen zu beantworten.“

 

Charles spürte wie sein Puls begann zu rasen und seine Hände schwitzten. Sein Blick streifte über alles im Wagen, das er vielleicht verwenden konnte um sich hier raus zu befreien. Schließlich blieb sein Blick auf der Plakette liegen. „Logan … ist das Ihr Name?“

 

Der Mann machte ein leises Geräusch, ähnlich dem eines Grummelns. Für Charles war das Antwort genug. Sich zwischen die vorderen Sitze pressend, versuchte er einen guten Blick auf den Mann zu werfen. Charles hatte eine gute Menschenkenntnis. Und obwohl er den Mann bislang nicht wirklich gesehen hatte, so fand er keine Bedrohung in dessen Stimmlage. „Bitte … wer auch immer Sie hierzu gebracht hat, bitte tun Sie das nicht. Wenn es nur um Geld geht oder um die Sicherheit eines Familienmitglieds, ich kann Ihnen helfen. Wirklich. Nur bitte, lassen Sie mich aussteigen.“

 

„Entschuldige, Kleiner. Aber Du kannst nicht einmal für deine eigene Sicherheit garantieren.“ Charles fiel zurück auf die Rückbank und plötzlich war es ihm egal. Was auch immer passieren würde, wenn er abgeliefert wurde, würde schlimmer sein, als ein Sprung aus dem Wagen bei achtzig km/h.

 

Ohne die Sache weiter zu überdenken, griff er nach dem Türgriff. Doch bevor er sich aus dem Wagen stürzen konnte, packte der Fahrer ihm am Kragen seines Mantels. Der Wagen machte quietschende Geräusche und für einen Moment, wie in Zeitlupe, sah er wie das Auto schlitternd über die Straße wirbelte. Und wäre nicht der harte Griff gewesen, der ihn im Auto hielt, dann wäre Charles vielleicht mehr verletzt worden, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte.

 

So jedoch knallte während der Rotation des Wagens die Hintertür wieder zu und Charles Bein, welches halb raus hing, wurde eingeklemmt und ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen. Erst als der Wagen wieder stand, wurde ihm bewusst was passiert war.

 

„Gott … verdammte Scheiße!“ Blinzelnd sah Charles an die Decke des Wageninneren. Sein Bein pochte und ihm war schwindelig vor Schmerz. „Du hättest uns gerade beinahe umgebracht!“ Das Gesicht des Fahrers - Logans - erschien über seinem. Und obwohl er furchtbar wütend klang, sah Charles auch Sorge in seinen Augen. „Worin bist du verwickelt, dass du lieber stirbst, als zu erfahren was auf dich wartet?“

 

„Weil ich … weil ich weiß … dass ich so oder so tot bin.“ Logan schluckte und Charles konnte deutlich sehen, dass er einen inneren Kampf mit sich selbst führte. Dann schlug der Mann mit einer Hand gegen den Beifahrersitz und er fluchte.

 

„Scheiße!“ So sanft der Mann es konnte, positionierte er Charles auf der Rückbank, wobei er selbst leise wimmerte. „Ja ich weiß. Es ist wahrscheinlich gebrochen. Aber da musst du jetzt durch.“

 

Charles nickte und sah mit tränenden Augen wieder nach oben. „Hey, nein. Hör auf …“

 

„Charles, ich … heiße Charles.“ Er schniefte leise und presste dann die Hand über seine Augen. Jetzt hatte er Angst. Denn er konnte nicht einmal weglaufen. Er war … so dumm. Was hatte er sich auch gedacht? Dass er irgendetwas ausrichten konnte? Lange war es sehr still. Das Einzige, das man hörte, waren Charles' leise Geräusche zwischen Schniefen und Schluchzen. Teils aus dem Schmerz seines Beines, teils wegen der Angst, die er empfand.

 

Es wurde gebrochen durch Logans dunkler Stimme. „Du bist sicher, dass du stirbst, wenn ich dich da abliefere?“

 

Charles schniefte ein letztes Mal und atmete dann tief durch. „Sie kennen meinen Namen, Logan, Sie wissen für wen ich arbeite. Und aktuell weiß ich, dass jemand versucht hat meinen Vater umzubringen, was dazu geführt hatte, dass ich vergiftet wurde.“ Er schluckte und nahm dann die Hand von seinen Augen. „Ich … habe Informationen die nicht nur eine gesamte Regierung stürzen könnten, sondern auch einen Milliarden teuren Energiekonzern in den Ruin treiben würden, wenn diese raus kämen. Glauben Sie mir … wer auch immer mich entführen will, will nicht mein Wissen. Er will mich tot.“

 

Zögernd sah er zu Logan, der ihn musterte. Dann fluchte der Mann und kletterte zurück auf den Fahrersitz. „Na dann nehme ich an, bin ich jetzt ebenfalls tot.“

 

„Was?“ Automatisch wollte er sich aufsetzen, woraufhin er keuchte, durch den Schmerz in seinem Bein. Zurück auf die Bank sinkend, versuchte Charles einen Blick auf Logan zu erhaschen, doch er sah nur das graue Polster des Fahrersitzes.

 

„Ich bin vielleicht nicht gerade gesetzestreu. Aber ich bin kein Mörder.“ Ein Ruck ging durch den Wagen und Charles presste eine Hand gegen den Fahrersitz, um nicht von der Bank zu rollen. „Halt dich gut fest.“

 

~*~

 

Charles biss sich hart auf die Lippen und entließ ein Keuchen, als Logan ihn auf das Bett nieder ließ. „Bist du sicher, dass du nicht lieber in ein Krankenhaus möchtest?“

 

„Sehr sicher. Was glaubst du wie schnell man mich dort findet.“ Logan nickte etwas. Dann schloss er die Tür zum Hotelzimmer und lehnte sich dagegen. Es tat Charles ein wenig leid, dass er den Mann in solch eine Situation gebracht hatte. Aber auf der anderen Seite … was entführte er ihn denn auch. „Wissen Sie wer mich entführen wollte?“

 

„Ich will keine Namen wissen. Aber er sah arrogant und schmierig aus. Brünett, trug einen schwarzen Seidenanzug.“ Charles blinzelte entgeistert. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf dem Bett etwas auf.

 

„Shaw? Sebastian ist … das ist unmöglich er sollte doch in Japan sein.“ Zumindest war es die einzige Person, die Charles kannte, die Seidenanzüge trug. Und dazu schmierig und arrogant wirkte ohne sich groß anstrengen zu müssen. „Verdammt, wenn er hier ist … Ich - au … können Sie mir bitte meine Tasche bringen. Ich muss unbedingt Erik anrufen und meine Schwester.“

 

Logan hob eine Augenbraue und schob sich eine Zigarre in den Mund. „Kleiner, ich bin der Fahrer, nicht dein Butler.“ Dennoch öffnete er die Tür und Charles lächelte etwas. Doch nicht lange. Denn plötzlich kam Logan zurück, in langsamen Schritten - rückwärts. Ihm stockte der Atem, als er den Lauf einer Waffe sah und kurz darauf zwei Männer in Schwarz. Die eine Waffe wurde direkt auf Logans Stirn gerichtet, die andere auf Charles. „Sorry, Kleiner.“

 

Charles blickte zu Logan und nickte. Er sah an der Überraschung des Mannes, dass dieser selbst nichts von den Männern gewusst hätte. „Ach, ich hätte wissen müssen, dass es ein Fehler war diese Aufgabe einem Streuner zu überlassen.“ Eine Gänsehaut bildete sich in Charles' Nacken, als er Sebastians Stimme hörte. Sofort sah er zur Tür, wo der Mann eintrat und dabei den Eindruck machte, der Raum gehörte ihm alleine.

 

„Charles.“ Shaw lächelte ihn an. Dann, ohne den Männern oder Logan weiter seine Beachtung zu schenken, machte er eine abfällige Bewegung mit der Hand. „Bringt ihn raus und erledigt ihn.“

 

„Nein!“ Charles setzte sich automatisch auf, nur um schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht zu verziehen. „Bitte, er … er hat nichts Falsches getan. Ich hab mich verletzt und er hat mich nur … Bitte.“

 

„Ach Charles, sei nicht albern. Hätte er seinen Job so erledigt, wie ich es von ihm verlangt habe, wärst du nicht verletzt und meine Männer müssten ihn jetzt nicht töten.“ Sebastian war an das Bett getreten und legte eine Hand auf Charles' Wange. Sofort wich er von der Berührung weg, wobei der Ausdruck auf Shaws Gesicht einfror. „Raus jetzt!“ Die beiden Männer folgten Shaws harschem Befehl und Charles blickte Logan entschuldigend an. Es gab keine Worte, um auszudrücken wie sehr er das bereute.

 

Seine Kehle schnürte sich zu, als die Tür zufiel und Charles alleine mit Sebastian war. „Warum?“ Fragte Charles leise, eh er es überhaupt verhindern konnte. Er musste es wissen. „Warum willst du mich töten?“

 

„Oh Charles, nein.“ Erneut wurde er an der Wange berührt. Doch dieses Mal ließ er es zu. Wie erstarrt blickte er zu Sebastian, der ihn mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck musterte. „Deinen Vater, ja den wollte ich tot. Allerdings auch nur, weil er seinem Anwalt von der Sache in Tschernobyl erzählt hat.“

 

Wollte …

Vergangenheit. Charles versuchte nicht zu blinzeln, doch es war zu spät. Die erste Träne fiel und Charles wusste, dass sein Vater tot war.

 

Sebastian setzte sich neben ihn und strich mit den Fingern die Tränen fort. Doch je länger er Charles berührte, desto mehr weinte Charles im Stillen. „Aber dich … nein, dich möchte ich nicht töten. Ich möchte nur, dass du aufhörst dir deinen hübschen Kopf über alles zu zerbrechen, das nicht wichtig ist.“

 

Charles schluckte hart. „In anderen Worten ...“ Er atmete zittrig ein, nur sich dann zusammen zu nehmen. Schließlich schlug er mit einer Hand Shaws weg und sah ihm kalt in die Augen. „Du willst, dass ich lüge. Ich weiß, dass die Proben manipuliert sind. Ich weiß, dass du nicht der bist, für den du dich die ganze Zeit ausgegeben hast und ich weiß, dass dich Tepco gekauft hat.“

 

Zu seiner Überraschung reagierte Shaw nicht gereizt auf Charles' Anschuldigungen, sondern amüsiert. „Wie immer liegst du richtig, mein Lieber. Und doch … nicht ganz.“ Shaw lächelte breiter und neigte den Kopf. „Tepco hat mich nicht gekauft. Mir gehören 50 Prozent der Firmenrechte. Und ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass meine Firma den Bach runter geht. Ich bin mir sicher, gerade du verstehst das oder?“

 

Sebastian überschlug die Beine und legte eine Hand auf Charles' unverletzten Schenkel. Automatisch verkrampfte sich Charles. „Jetzt wo dir die Firma deines Vaters gehört, Charles, musst du doch auf ihr Image achten. Stell dir vor, es kommt raus, dass ihr von Anfang an von Tepco geschmiert worden seid, was denkst du würde geschehen? Alle Fälle, die man euch übertragen hat, alle Analysen, Monate der Arbeit, Charles … alles umsonst. Und dann auch noch die Arbeitsplätze … all die armen Leute, die ihren Job verlieren würden.“

 

Sebastian lehnte sich über Charles, woraufhin er selbst den Atem anhielt. „Sag mir, wie viele Personen habt ihr angestellt? Nur ungefähr. Dreihundert? Fünfhundert?“

 

„Was willst du?“ Charles sah zur Seite, während der Ältere näher kam und die andere Hand zurück auf Charles Gesicht legte.

 

„Ach … nur eine Unterschrift. Ich übernehme die Firma, die du natürlich nicht halten kannst, da du keinerlei Erfahrungen damit hast, ein derartiges Unternehmen zu führen. Und da du mir vertraust, wird niemand an dieser Entscheidung zweifeln.“ Charles presste die Lippen zusammen und schloss die Augen, als er Shaws kalten Atem auf seiner Wange spürte.

 

„Ich schon!“

 

Die Erleichterung, die ihn durch den Schreck dieser plötzlich auftauchenden Stimme durchfuhr, war wie ein elektrischer Schlag für Charles. Er sah zur Tür, ebenso wie Sebastian, der ruckartig vom Bett aufstand. „Erik ...“ Hauchte Charles und lächelte. Die grau-blauen Augen des Deutschen flackerten kurzzeitig zu ihm, eh sie erneut Shaw ins Visier nahmen.

 

„Ich warte hierauf schon so lange.“ Charles' Lächeln erstarrte, als er sah, wie Erik eine Waffe auf Shaw richtete und den Lauf entsicherte.

 

„Erik, nicht!“ Erik schüttelte langsam den Kopf und trat näher an Shaw.

 

„Doch. Er hat es verdient. Nach allem … und dann auch noch … was er dir angetan hat und noch machen wollte, nein, Charles. Es endet hier und jetzt!“ Bevor Erik abdrücken konnte, schlug Shaw ihm die Waffe aus der Hand. Sie fiel zu Boden und rutschte durch den Raum, während Erik und Sebastian kämpften.

 

Charles hatte keine Ahnung was er machen sollte. Er konnte sich kaum bewegen, doch er konnte genauso wenig mit ansehen, wie Shaw, Erik niederrang. Er verstand nicht einmal, wie es sein konnte, dass der Mann eine derartige Kraft hatte. Wenn die Papiere, die Erik ihm gezeigt hatte echt waren, dann war Shaw beinahe siebzig Jahre alt.

 

Als er beobachtete wie Shaw nach einem Aschenbecher aus Stein griff, um nach Erik zu schlagen, stockte ihm der Atem. Bevor Charles wusste was er tat, ließ er sich vom Bett fallen. Der Schmerz, der ihn durchzog war beinahe betäubend. Doch nicht annähernd wie die Panik, als er sah wie Shaw den Aschenbecher über seinen Kopf hob.

 

Charles streckte sich nach der Waffe und zielte auf Shaw. „Hör auf!“

 

„Nein.“ Der Griff, den Sebastian um Eriks Kehle hatte, schien Erik die Luft abzudrücken. Die Hand, die er über den Kopf hielt, den Aschenbecher ergriffen, rauschte plötzlich mit einer zielgenauen Geschwindigkeit auf Eriks Kopf hinab und ab da an war es wie in Zeitlupe, als plötzlich ein Schuss ertönte.

 

Der Aschenbecher glitt aus Sebastians Hand und fiel mit einem dumpfen Geräusch neben Eriks Kopf. Shaws ganzer Körper wurde plötzlich ganz still über Erik und Charles beobachtete, wie der Mann schließlich von Erik hinunter, auf die Seite fiel.

 

Schluchzend ließ Charles die Waffe fallen, eh er zu Erik kroch und sein Gesicht in die Hände nahm. „Erik … Erik?“ Seine zittrigen Finger tasteten nach Eriks Puls, den er Gott sei Dank, aber viel zu schwach unter seinen Fingerspitzen spüren konnte. „Gott, bitte ...“ Charles konnte nur hoffen, dass Sebastian, Eriks Luftröhre nicht beschädigt hatte. Schließlich drückte er sanft Eriks Nase zu und lehnte sich über ihn, um ihn zu beatmen. Doch packte jemand Charles an den Haaren und zog ihn grob von Erik weg.

 

„Du kleine Schlampe. Dachtest du ich wüsste nicht, dass du dich von diesem Juden hast ficken lassen.“ Charles schluchzte auf, ausgelöst durch den Schmerz in seinem Kopf, als auch seinem Bein, als Shaw ihm grob auf den Boden schmiss und nach der Waffe griff, die Charles fallen gelassen hat. Mit der anderen Hand hielt er sich die Seite, wo Charles ihn getroffen hatte.

 

In all der Zeit, in der Charles, Shaw kannte, hatte der Mann ihn immer mit dem Blick der Begierde und etwas anderem angesehen. Etwas … gierigem. Aber noch nie so hasserfüllt wie jetzt. Charles griff sich automatisch an den Hinterkopf, wo er etwas feuchtes spürte. Blut. Doch das machte plötzlich nichts mehr aus, als Shaw die Waffe auf Charles richtete. „Du hast mich zum letzten Mal hintergangen!“

 

Charles zuckte hart zusammen, bei dem Schuss der ertönte. Und doch … spürte er keinen Schmerz. Ein zweiter und dritter folgten und kurz darauf fiel jemand zu Boden. Als er die Augen öffnete, sah Charles nur noch den leblosen Blick von Shaw. Erst als sein Blick zu Erik glitt, der gegen die Wand gelehnt saß, sah er dass Erik eine andere Waffe erhoben hielt. Den Blick nun langsam auf Charles richtend, ließ Erik die Waffe langsam sinken. „Niemand richtet eine Waffe auf die Person, die ich liebe.“

 

Eriks Stimme klang furchtbar und doch hatte Charles nie etwas Schöneres gehört. Allerdings war es auch das Letzte, denn nun mit der Gewissheit von Sicherheit, überkam ihn eine wohlige Schwärze.

 

~*~

 

Als Charles wieder zu sich kam, war das Erste, was er wahr nahm - Schmerz. Sein Kopf dröhnte und pochte. Sein rechtes Bein fühlte sich an, wie aufgerissen und der Schmerz im Allgemeinen ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufkommen. Er wusste, dass er es bereuen würde. Dennoch konnte er die Augen nicht mehr geschlossen halten. Er musste einfach …

 

Der erste Blick war furchtbar verschwommen und diffus. Alles schien dunkel, beinahe schattig. So vollkommen untypisch für ein Krankenhaus, dachte Charles und dabei fiel ihm auch auf, dass es nicht ein mal nach Krankenhaus roch.

 

Nach einigen erneuten Versuchen seinen Blick zu schärfen, sah Charles, dass er sich in einem dunklem Schlafzimmer befand. Nicht seinem. Seines war weder so groß, noch edel möbliert. Langsam drehte er den Kopf auf die andere Seite, nur um sich zu fragen, ob er vielleicht halluzinierte.

 

Da lag er. Oder besser gesagt - da saß er. Sein Held. Wortwörtlich, dachte Charles und lächelte ein wenig trotz der Schmerzen. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit den Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand durch Eriks weiche Haare. Der Deutsche lag mit dem Kopf neben Charles' Seite, mit beiden Händen hatte er Charles' rechte Hand umfasst. Er sah so furchtbar friedlich aus. Charles musterte jedoch gleichzeitig mit dem Gefühl von Reue die bläuliche Verfärbung Eriks Schläfe.

 

Es hätte alles ganz anders laufen sollen, dachte er und fuhr mit dem Daumen über Eriks Augenbraue. Plötzlich zuckte der Kopf des Deutschen hoch und müde, grau-blaue Augen fixierten ihn. „Charles, du … du bist endlich wach. Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt, du hast bestimmt Schmerzen. Ich hol schnell jeman- ...“

 

„Erik ...“ Charles hielt seinen Freund so fest er es gerade konnte und schüttelte den Kopf. Und plötzlich konnte er es einfach nicht mehr …

 

„Ich liebe dich.“ Charles spürte wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Er hatte nicht gedacht, welch eine Intensität diese Worte hätten, wenn er sie erst einmal aussprach. Aber … woher sollte er es auch erahnen, wenn er sie noch nie jemandem gesagt hatte. Erik, der noch halb aufgerichtet war - in dem Vorhaben wohl einen Arzt oder wen auch immer, über Charles' Erwachen zu benachrichtigen - starrte ihn nur an. Und für eine Sekunde war sich Charles nicht sicher, ob er es richtig gesagt hatte. Aber die Art, wie sein Herz raste und seine Fingerspitzen kribbelten, sowie dieses Flattern in seinem Bauch …

 

Beinah kraftlos sank Erik plötzlich zurück auf den Stuhl, neben das Bett und schlug sich für eine Sekunde die freie Hand über die Augen. Charles beobachtete, wie er tief durchatmete und sich mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger über die Augenränder fuhr. Dann fiel die Hand hinab, zurück auf Charles', die er wieder fest und doch sanft umfasste. „Du hast keine Ahnung, Charles …“

 

Was Liebe war? Allerdings, dachte Charles ein wenig enttäuscht und senkte den Blick. „Ich sollte dir sagen, dass ich nicht gut für dich bin. Ich sollte … eigentlich schon längst auf dem Weg zurück nach Deutschland sein, aber … ich liebe dich mehr, als meine Freiheit. Und somit kann ich nicht gehen.“

 

Charles blickte ruckartig zurück zu Erik und öffnete sprachlos den Mund. Dann aber schloss er ihn und schüttelte langsam den Kopf. Er war wirklich bemüht nicht zu weinen. Und Charles schob seine hohe Emotionalität in letzter Zeit auf all die schrecklichen Ereignisse, die in so kurzer Zeit passiert waren. Aber … Fakt war, er war ein Softy und hatte sich diesbezüglich leider auch schon viel zu viel von Raven anhören dürfen.

 

„Ich lass nicht zu, dass sie dich einsperren, Erik. Du hast mir mein Leben gerettet ...“ Charles wollte sich aufrichten, doch schüttelte Erik den Kopf und setzte sich vom Stuhl, rüber auf die Bettkante. Zärtlich nahm er Charles' Gesicht in seine Hände.

 

„Nein, Charles. Du hast mir das meine gerettet. Und das in wesentlich mehr Wegen, als du es dir vorstellen kannst.“ Damit lehnte sich Erik zu ihm und küsste ihn. Sehr kurz, aber sehr liebevoll und Charles lächelte glücklich. Noch nie hatte er sich so gut gefühlt trotz furchtbarer Schmerzen. „Und jetzt hole ich einen Arzt.“

 

Er nickte etwas und ließ Erik gehen, doch nur bis zur Tür, als ein Gedanke in ihm aufkam. „Erik?“ Sofort drehte sich sein Freund zu Charles herum und sah ihn fragend an. Eine Sekunde lang war es nicht sein körperlicher Schmerz, der ihn beinahe betäubte, sondern das Gefühl, dass er die Antwort bereits wusste. „Mein Vater ...“

 

Charles atmete tief durch und musste für einen Moment den Blick senken. „Er ist tot oder?“ In diesem Moment konnte er Erik nicht ansehen. Es ging einfach nicht.

 

„Ja.“ Charles nickte langsam zu Eriks Antwort und krallte, tief durchatmend, seine Hände in das Laken. Er wusste, dass sein Vater wohl doch nicht der Mann war, zu dem er sein Leben lang aufgesehen hatte. Der Held, der die Menschen vor ihren eigenen Fehlern bewahrte und für die einstand, die keine laute Stimme unter Millionen hatten. Und doch war es sein Vater. Und er hatte ihn wirklich geliebt. Und Charles wusste, dass sein Vater ihn auch geliebt hatte, auch wenn er es nicht direkt ausgedrückt hatte. Charles wusste es. Umso mehr tat es weh.

 

Eine warme Hand fuhr über seinen Kopf, wobei lange Finger vorsichtig durch seine Haare glitten und Charles lehnte sich automatisch gegen die tröstende Berührung. „Es tut mir so leid, Charles. Ich wünschte … du wärst vor diesem Verlust verschont geblieben.“

 

„Ich weiß.“ Wisperte Charles leise und wurde keine Sekunde zu spät von Erik umarmt. Das war es, was ihn diesen Mann so sehr lieben ließ. Nicht, dass Erik sich um ihn kümmerte. Sondern weil er exakt wusste, was Charles brauchte. Und das, ohne dass er etwas sagen musste. Natürlich hatte er Schmerzen. Aber gerade jetzt, brauchte er diese Umarmung und Nähe mehr, als jedes schmerzstillendes Mittel auf dieser Welt …

 

~*~ Fortsetzung folgt ~*~


	10. Till the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es ist das letzte Kapitel. Der erste Teil ist aus Eriks Sicht und wird sehr ... heiß.

„Au, ach verdammt!“ Erik war gerade im Badezimmer, als er Charles' frustriertes Fluchen hörte und lief sofort zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Während Charles drei Tage in Behandlung bei einem von Starks persönlichen Ärzten geblieben war, hatte Erik sein Apartment aufgeräumt und neu eingerichtet. Er hatte sich bei Charles wirklich wohl gefühlt, aber das Gebäude wo Charles wohnte, besaß keinen Aufzug. Eriks Apartmentgebäude jedoch schon und obwohl er persönlich nichts dagegen hätte, Charles die Treppen hoch zu tragen … fünf Stockwerke jedoch waren selbst ihm zu viel.

 

Wenn er bis eben noch in Besorgnis zurück in sein Schlafzimmer gelaufen war, so lehnte Erik sich jetzt etwas amüsiert gegen den Türrahmen. Mit einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Zuneigung beobachtete er, wie Charles versuchte sich ein Buch aus einem von Eriks Bücherregalen zu angeln. Die rechte Hand stützte sich dabei auf die Krücke, während er mit den Fingerspitzen der anderen einen Buchrücken entlang kratzte.

 

„Brauchst du vielleicht Hilfe?“ Charles zuckte etwas und warf ihm einen Blick über die Schulter zu. Ein wenig genervt, beleidigt, aber auch furchtbar frustriert und Erik empfand diesen Ausdruck schrecklich niedlich. Somit grinste er nur breiter und trat hinter Charles. Dabei presste er nicht gerade subtil seine gesamte Front an Charles Kehrseite. Ohne die Probleme, die Charles mit dieser Höhe hatte, nahm Erik das Buch aus dem Regal. Erneut war er davon überrascht, welch ein Höhenunterschied sie trennte. Was auf den ersten Blick nicht einmal so wirkte. Charles hatte nämlich für seine Größe wirklich verdammt lange Beine. Während Erik für seine Körpergröße lange Beine hatte, doch dafür ebenso einen recht langen Oberkörper.

 

Amüsiert sah er hinab in Charles cölin-blaue Augen und hielt das Buch mit gewissen Abstand zu Charles in die Luft. „Was bekomme ich denn für's runter holen?“ Sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter, als er beobachtete, wie Charles rot wurde bei seinen Worten. Dabei flatterten die langen Wimpern ein wenig, als Charles' Blick für eine Sekunde zur Seite glitt.

 

„Nun …“ Erik schluckte etwas, während Charles sich über die Lippen leckte. „Noch, hast du's mir nicht gegeben.“ Nun wurde Erik von Charles fixiert. Dessen Blick beinah - nein … definitiv verführerisch unter den langen, schwarzen Wimpern und Erik atmete tief durch, bevor er das Buch auf seinen Schreibtisch warf und dann Charles an den Hüften umfasste.

 

„Oh, ich werd' es dir so richtig geben.“ Damit lehnte er sich zu seinem Geliebten und küsste ihn auf die Lippen. Hatte er eigentlich je erwähnt, wie wundervoll es war Charles zu küssen? Zuvor hatte sich Erik nie viel aus Küssen gemacht. Es war … wie Vorspiel und doch nicht relevant beim Sex. Doch mit Charles war es mehr.

 

Ein Kuss - ein zartes Berühren ihrer Lippen - ließ Eriks Blut hoch kochen. Er spürte, wie Charles eine Hand in seinen Nacken legte und sich enger an ihn presste. Kurz darauf fiel die Krücke mit einem lauten Klacken auf den Laminatboden, während sich damit Charles' anderer Arm um Eriks Nacken schlang. Bestimmt hielt er Charles an den Hüften fest, wobei er merkte, wie der Jüngere sein Gewicht mehr auf sein gesundes Bein, sowie Erik selbst verlagerte.

 

Schließlich löste Erik den Kuss, wenn auch nur sehr schwerlich. Tief durchatmend lehnte er die Stirn gegen Charles'. „Du solltest dich noch schonen.“ Murmelte er leise gegen Charles' Lippen, auf die sich der Jüngere biss und sie dadurch nur noch sinnlicher wirken ließ. Alleine der Anblick ließ Fantasien in ihm hochkommen.

 

Erinnerungen …

 

„Hm … ich schone mich schon seit zwei Tagen, Erik ...“ Hauchte Charles leise. Dann spürte er plötzlich die weichen Lippen erneut auf seinen und Erik ging auf den Kuss ein. Seine Hände waren immer noch dabei, Charles zu halten. Bedacht, dass dieser sein rechtes Bein nicht belastete. Sein Unterschenkel war zwar nur angebrochen, aber Erik wusste wie schmerzhaft so ein Bruch sein konnte. Und er wollte auch nicht, dass Charles sich wehtat. Zu seiner Überraschung war auch Charles besser darin die zuletzt geschehenen Ereignisse zu verarbeiten, als er angenommen hatte.

 

Und irgendwie sorgte das Erik mehr, als wenn Charles wirklich unter dem Tod seines Vaters und der Entführung leiden würde …

 

„Charles ...“ Erik löste den Kuss erneut, während Charles sich enger an ihn presste, ihn dabei automatisch zurück drängte, gegen das Bett. „Pass bitte auf - ...“

 

„Au.“ Erik lächelte ein wenig entschuldigend gegen Charles' Schläfe, während dieser seine Stirn gegen Eriks Halsbeuge lehnte.

 

„Wie wäre es, wenn du das Buch liest und ich mach uns Essen?“ Er versuchte motivierend zu klingen, doch Charles schüttelte nur den Kopf und sah ihn aus seinen blauen Augen groß an.

 

„Ich will jetzt aber nicht mehr lesen, ich will ...“ Charles' Augenbrauen gingen nach oben, suggestiv, während seine Augen einen verführerischen Ausdruck annahmen.

 

„Hm, schon klar. Nur als wir es gestern versucht haben, hast du dir wehgetan. Also nein.“ Erik wollte wirklich. Ganz besonders sein Penis, der bereits halb hart gegen seine Hoseninnenseite presste. Aber nichts davon war es wert, dass Charles Schmerzen erlitt.

 

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ sich Charles davon jedoch nicht abbringen, sondern schien nur noch mehr angetan ihn zu verführen. Und es war wirklich verführerisch, wie Charles' heißer Atem über seinen Hals glitt, eh die sinnlichen Lippen des Jüngeren folgten. „Aber gestern waren wir auch unvorsichtig. Heute …“ Schnurrte Charles leise in sein Ohr, was Erik hart schlucken und seine Finger etwas stärker in Charles' Hüften pressen ließ. „Heute, da könnte ich mich auf deine Bettkante setzen ...“

 

Erik schloss angestrengt die Augen und ahnte bereits worauf Charles anspielte. Was es nicht einfacher machte, sich zurück zu halten. „... und ich könnte dir einen blasen. Bitte, Erik … sag ich kann.“ Ein angestautes Schnauben entkam ihm, als er Charles sanft anhob und sich mit ihm drehte. Sein Geliebter machte ein amüsiertes Geräusch und Erik schüttelte nur den Kopf, als ihn Charles von der Bettkante teils amüsiert, teils lustvoll ansah.

 

„Du bist unmöglich.“ Knurrte er leise und wollte sich die Hose öffnen, doch schlug Charles, sich auf die Lippen beißend, seine Hände weg.

 

„Nein.“ Charles lächelte verführerisch und schob Erik schließlich die Hose hinab. Automatisch legte er die Hände auf die schmalen Schultern des Jüngeren und biss die Zähne zusammen, als er Charles musterte. „Ich bin nur verrückt nach dir.“

 

„Dasselbe.“ Murmelte Erik und beobachtete angestrengt bemüht, sich nicht gegen Charles zu bewegen, wie dieser eine Hand auf die Rückseite von Eriks Schenkel legte, während die andere sich um seine Härte schlang. Dann leckte sich Charles über die Lippen und Erik schloss die Augen, als sein Glied aufgeregt zuckte. Seine Finger schoben sich automatisch tiefer über Charles' Rücken, als dieser sich endlich nach vorne lehnte und seine Spitze mit den Lippen umschloss.

 

Es kostete ihn damals in der Gasse bereits alle Mühe nicht sofort in Charles' Mund zu kommen. Und das tat es auch jetzt. Automatisch fiel sein Kopf zurück in den Nacken und er entließ ein leises Stöhnen, als Charles mittels der Hand auf seinem Schenkel, ihn näher an sich zog. Schließlich vergrub Erik eine Hand in Charles' Nacken, bedacht seinen Hinterkopf in Ruhe zu lassen, wo der Jüngere immer noch einen Verband trug.

 

Rhythmisch bewegte Charles seinen Kopf und Erik wurde schwindelig vor Erregung. Vor Charles gab es nicht viele Liebhaber die Erik hatte. Und noch weniger waren bereit ihn oral zu befriedigen. Nicht alleine aufgrund seiner Größe. Was für ihn persönlich nicht einmal ein Problem war. Sex war vorher nur Sex, teilweise Mittel zum Zweck. Aber es war wie mit dem Küssen.

 

Charles änderte einfach alles.

 

„ _Gott verdammt_!“ Erik stöhnte, als Charles ihn plötzlich besonders tief aufnahm und dabei die Zunge gegen die Unterseite seines Glieds drückte. Seine Zehen begannen zu zucken und sich in den Long-Floor-Teppich zu kräuseln, als Charles sich langsam wieder zurückzog und dabei begann zu saugen. „Charles, du …“

 

Sein ganzer Körper versteifte sich plötzlich, doch zog ihn Charles dabei nur noch näher an sich und nahm ihn dabei erneut tiefer in sich auf, woraufhin Erik sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und sein Becken leicht nach vorne zuckte, als er heftig kam. Nur beiläufig, neben dem heftigen Kribbeln in seinem Unterleib, spürte er wie Charles um seinen Penis schluckte und anschließend seine Zunge über Eriks gesamte Länge gleiten ließ.

 

Erst nachdem er selbst wieder zu Atem kam, öffnete er die Augen und sah hinab zu Charles, dessen blaue Augen dunkel und verrucht wirkten, aber auch sehr befriedigt. Und als er seinen Blick zwischen Charles schlanke, blasse Schenkel gleiten ließ, sah er auch den Grund für diesen Ausdruck. Schließlich sank die Stirn des Jüngeren gegen Eriks Hüfte und er atmete tief gegen Eriks verschwitzte Haut dort. „Ich liebe dich.“

 

Erik schüttelte etwas den Kopf, doch lächelte er glücklich und strich Charles zärtlich durch die feuchten Haarsträhnen in seinem Nacken. „Mich oder meinen Penis?“ Fragte er amüsiert, woraufhin er Charles' leises Kichern vernahm, sowie ein _Sowohl als auch._ „Ich liebe dich auch ...“ Wisperte Erik schließlich zurück und ließ sich dann von Charles wieder ordentlich anziehen.

 

~*~

 

Zwei Tage später kam James das erste Mal nach der Entführung, sowie Brians Tod zu ihnen. Charles, der auf dem Sofa lag, warf dem Mann einen kühlen Blick zu, der selbst Erik eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Schließlich deutete er dem Anwalt an sich zu setzen, während er sich selbst neben Charles nieder ließ. „Charles … ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es mir leid tut.“

 

Erik neigte den Kopf. Er hatte in seinem Leben viele Lügner gesehen. Doch James schien nicht wie einer. Zumindest nicht jetzt. „Und das wäre? Dass mein Vater tot ist? Dass er wusste wie heftig die Tschernobyl-Katastrophe war, aber statt die Menschen darüber aufzuklären, lieber zu schweigen und abzuhauen? Oder, dass er sich von Tepco schmieren ließ?“

 

James öffnete den Mund, doch Charles gab ihm keine Chance zu antworten. „Ach, nicht zu vergessen, dass du mich angelogen und mir Jahre lang das Gefühl gegeben hast, ich hätte einen Fehler begangen. Du warst wie eine Familie für mich, James. Warum hast du nicht für das Richtige eingestanden?“

 

„Das habe ich Charles. Der Abend bevor deine Mutter …“ Erik griff automatisch nach Charles' Hand, als er sah, wie die zarten Hände begannen zu zittern. „Es war ein Zufall, durch den ich auf Unterlagen stieß, die man Brian hatte zukommen lassen. Ich wollte ihn an dem Abend konfrontieren. Doch stattdessen fand mich Sharon. Charles, ich wusste nicht, dass sie so reagieren würde. Als ich anschließend mit deinem Vater sprach, da gab er mir nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder ich hätte euren Ruf und damit die Firma zerstört. Oder … ich konnte darauf achten, dass du nicht dieselben Fehler begehen würdest, wie dein Vater.“

 

Erik beobachtete James, wie er Charles ansah. Und er fand einfach keine Lüge oder etwas, das darauf schließen ließ. „Du hättest es mir sagen müssen, James.“

 

„Glaub mir, ich wollte.“ Charles blickte zur Seite und Erik drückte sanft seine Hand. Schließlich blickte er zurück zu dem Anwalt.

 

„Weswegen genau sind Sie heute hier?“ James atmete tief durch, während Erik beobachtete, wie der Mann begann Unterlagen aus seiner Tasche zu holen.

 

„Ich bin hier wegen dem Nachlass deines Vaters.“ Für einen Moment verkrampfte sich Charles spürbar neben Erik. Dann aber löste es sich wieder und sein Geliebter schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

 

„Ich will es nicht. Nichts davon.“ Eriks Augenbraue flog hoch, während James geschockt Charles' Namen keuchte.

 

„Charles! Ich verstehe, dass du das Geld abschlägst, aber … die Firma. Bitte, denk an die Angestellten. An … Denk an das, was du noch tun kannst.“ James lehnte sich über den Couchtisch, doch sah ihn Charles nicht an. Erik wusste nicht, wie er das hier empfinden sollte, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass Charles am liebsten alleine wäre.

 

„Vielleicht sollten Sie jetzt gehen.“ Damit blickte er den Anwalt eindeutig an, der daraufhin etwas nickte.

 

„Okay. Ich … ich lass die Unterlagen hier, Charles. Bitte lies es dir durch und ...die Beerdigung … sie ist morgen Nachmittag. Ich hoffe, dass du kommst.“ Charles reagierte immer noch nicht und Erik drückte ein letztes Mal seine Hand, eh er aufstand und James zur Tür brachte. Der Anwalt drehte sich auf dem Flur vor seiner Apartmenttür noch einmal zu Erik herum. „Was Ihren Fall angeht, ich weiß nicht ob Sie diese Männer wirklich umgebracht haben. Doch fand ich heraus, dass Sie sich während der Morde weder in der Nähe noch im Umkreis der Personen aufgehalten haben. Das einzige Indiz das auf Sie hinweist, ist Ihre verstorbene Mutter, die mit den beiden Männern, sowie Shaw zusammengearbeitet hat. Doch … plädiere ich für Ihre Unschuld, Mister Lehnsherr. Charles glaubt an Sie. Enttäuschen Sie ihn bitte nicht.“

 

Damit drehte der Mann sich herum und Erik folgte ihm mit seinen Blicken. Was Shaw anging, so wusste niemand, dass Erik ihn erschossen hat. Moira, die zusammen mit Stark in dem Hotel auftauchte, kurz nachdem Erik geschossen und Shaw getötet hatte, erzählte der Polizei, dass sie geschossen hatte. Immerhin war Charles ihr Freund. Und Stark hatte dabei geholfen ihn zu finden. Und Erik musste zugeben, dass es wirklich schockierend war, wie vernetzt und überwacht sie alle waren. Natürlich war er in dem Moment froh darum. Ohne die Überwachungskameras, hätte Stark, Charles niemals gefunden. Doch jetzt fühlte er sich unwohl und ein wenig unangenehm bei dem Gedanken, wie viel man doch über ihr Leben außerhalb ihres Zuhauses mitbekam.

 

Die Tür hinter sich abschließend, ging Erik zurück ins Wohnzimmer, wo er Charles musterte. Lange Zeit ließ er seinem Liebsten die Ruhe, doch dann setzte er sich neben ihn und strich ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn. „Ich weiß, du willst das jetzt vielleicht nicht hören, aber … in einem hat James recht. Denk an die Firma. Dein Vater mag einige Fehler gemacht haben, doch die Firma an sich war es nicht. Du kannst immer noch etwas ändern. Noch weiß niemand was wirklich passiert ist. Und egal was es kostet, Charles, ich unterstütze dich dabei. Nur … wirf diese Möglichkeit nicht weg. Nicht, wenn du daraus noch etwas Gutes tun kannst.“

 

Charles antwortete nicht. Doch er hatte auch nicht wirklich damit gerechnet. Seufzend küsste er Charles auf die Stirn, bevor er schließlich aufstand und in die Küche ging. Er würde Charles das geben, was er brauchte. Und wenn es Ruhe war, so bekam er sie.

 

~*~

 

Während Erik Besorgungen machte, blieb Charles zu hause. Er fand es schon amüsant, dass er Eriks Zuhause, bereits als sein eigenes empfand. Aber irgendwie fühlte er sich hier wohl. Besonders, weil er hier und da etwas fand, das einfach typisch Erik war. Anfangs war er nicht sicher gewesen, ob er sich dort sicher fühlen würde, wo zuerst eingebrochen und er anschließend auch noch angegriffen worden war. Doch mit Erik … ja, er fühlte sich hier wohl.

 

Ab und an beantwortete er über sein Handy Nachrichten von Moira und Raven, nur um immer wieder auf die Unterlagen zu sehen, die James am Vortag mitgebracht hatte. Er sah auf die Uhr. Es war nicht mal elf und Charles wusste immer noch nicht was er machen sollte. In wenigen Stunden wäre die Beerdigung seines Vaters und er …

 

Tief durchatmend legte Charles sein Handy auf den Esstisch, wo er bisweilen noch versucht hatte sein Frühstück fertig zu essen. Nicht, dass Erik nicht wundervoll kochen konnte. Der Deutsche verwöhnte ihn ja praktisch mit seinem Essen. Aber seit gestern wollte einfach nichts in seinen Magen kommen.

 

Mühsam - Charles begriff immer noch nicht, wie manche alte Damen es schafften so schnell auf Krücken zu laufen - stemmte er sich mit seiner Krücke hoch und humpelte etwas umständlich zum Sofatisch. Mit einem leisen Schnauben ließ er sich auf das Sofa nieder und lehnte die Krücke an dieses. Lange starrte er einfach nur um den Papierstapel, der vor ihm lag.

 

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und schob den Stapel wütend von sich. Zu seinem Leidwesen jedoch, hatte Charles zu viel Schwung verwendet, woraufhin die Papiere flatternd zu Boden glitten. „Verdammt!“

 

Vorsichtig ließ Charles sich auf den Boden sinken, wo er sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Sessel neben dem Sofa lehnte und dann die Papiere aufsammelte. Er versuchte die Wörter auf diesen zu ignorieren, doch hier und da nahm er dennoch welche in sich auf.

 

… _Fall meines Todes …_

… _Vermögen der Firma …_

… _Westchester …_

… _furchterregend intelligent ..._

 

Charles blinzelte. Etwas unsicher, ob er richtig gesehen hatte oder es nur Wunschdenken war, hielt er inne. Zögernd blätterte er zurück und holte schließlich ein Papier hervor, welches dicker war, als die anderen. Es war Briefpapier und der Text mit einer Schreibmaschine verfasst worden. Und so vergilbt es bereits an den Kanten und Ecken aussah, meinte Charles zu ahnen, dass es alt war. Sehr alt.

 

Mit einem merkwürdigen Gefühl, sowie einer sich augenblicklich trocken anfühlenden Kehle, begann er zu lesen.

 

_Charles,_

_ich weiß nicht, wie ich diesen Brief beginnen soll. Ich wünschte es gäbe etwas womit ich dir versichern könnte, dass dieses Schreiben etwas wäre, worauf du dich freuen kannst - doch das kann ich nicht. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie oft ich diesen Brief schon begonnen habe. Aber es gibt keine Löschfunktion an diesem Gerät und vielleicht ist es auch gut so. So merkst du, dass es mir nicht leicht fiel ihn dir zu schreiben._

_Charles, jetzt bist du noch so jung, es macht mir Angst darüber nachzudenken wie du dich entwickeln könntest. Nicht, dass ich annehme aus dir würde etwas Schlechtes werden. Nein, niemals. Nur du bist gerade Vierzehn und so furchterregend intelligent, dass ich fürchte, diese Intelligenz könnte dir eines Tages schaden._

_Ich habe vor langer Zeit etwas Schreckliches getan und ich wünschte ich könnte sagen, ich würde es bereuen. Doch das Einzige, das ich bereue ist, dass es mich nicht los lässt. Ich tat es damals um dich und Sharon vor etwas zu bewahren. Einem Fehler. Und jetzt wünschte ich mir, ich hätte es anders gelöst._

_Wenn du dieses Schreiben liest, so nehme ich an, dass ich bereits tot sein werde. Denn ich könnte die Enttäuschung in deinem Blick nicht ertragen, Charles. Ich habe keine Probleme die Welt zu enttäuschen, doch nicht dich. Du bist mein Sohn und ich liebe dich. Dich zu enttäuschen liegt mir ferner denn je. Und doch weiß ich, wenn du das hier liest, weißt du alles. Und ich muss es nicht schreiben - ich kann es nicht ausschreiben. Aber ich weiß dennoch, dass du alles erfahren hast. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich bis dahin schon gestorben bin, um deine Enttäuschung nicht sehen zu müssen. Du bist klug genug, um es irgendwann zu erfahren. Ich bin kein guter Mensch, Charles._

_Ich habe lange Zeit gedacht, nein - ich habe mich dazu gezwungen es zu glauben, meine Taten wären aufgebaut auf Gutmütigkeit. Das waren sie nicht. Ich hatte nur Angst vor den Konsequenzen. Also nutzte ich mein Geld, um Einfluss zu haben und ich werde nicht aufhören, denn am Ende wird es unser Name sein, der Macht hat. Und Macht wird dich schützen, Charles. Also werde ich nicht aufhören._

_Doch bitte fühle dich nicht schuldig deswegen. Bitte nicht. Stattdessen bleib wie du bist. Denn ich bin sicher, du bist großartig. Das warst du schon immer. Aber der einzige Grund, warum ich nie Zeit für dich aufbringe, ist nicht der, dass ich nicht jede Sekunde mit dir verbringen möchte, nein. Der Grund ist, dass ich nicht möchte, dass du so wirst wie ich. Also lasse ich dich bei deinen Büchern und glaube fest daran, dass du mit der Macht unseres Namens etwas Gutes erschaffen wirst._

 

_Du bist die Zukunft, Charles. Ich weiß es._

_Du hast mich noch nie enttäuscht._

 

Charles glitt das Papier aus seinen zitternden Händen, bevor er sein Gesicht in ihnen vergrub und leise aufschluchzte. Er hatte die letzten Tage versucht sauer auf seinen Vater zu sein. Sich einzureden, dass es ihm egal war, dass man seinen Vater getötet hatte, da er es vielleicht sogar verdiente, nachdem Brian sich mit dem Bösen eingelassen hatte.

 

Diese Worte jedoch zu lesen …

 

Machte ihm nur noch mehr bewusst, dass er nie die Chance hatte sich zu verabschieden. Sein Vater konnte es bereits Jahre vorher, indem er wohl um sein Schicksal wusste. Aber Charles … er würde nie sagen können, dass er verflucht sauer auf seinen Vater war, so einen Scheiß gemacht zu haben. Aber … enttäuscht war er nicht. Trotz allem konnte er es irgendwie nicht sein, obwohl er teilweise wünschte er wäre es. Doch er war es nicht, weil er seinen Vater dafür einfach zu sehr liebte.

 

Charles saß noch dann weinend auf dem Fußboden, als Erik kam. Sobald sein Freund neben ihn kniete, schlang Charles seine Arme um Eriks Nacken und presste sich an ihn. Aufgrund der plötzlichen Nähe, die Erik ihm gab, aber nur noch mehr aufgrund seiner tröstenden Berührungen, weinte Charles stärker. Es kam einfach alles raus. Alles, was er in den letzten Tagen so erfolgreich hinunter geschluckt hatte, schob sich mit einer gewaltigen Intensität in den Vordergrund.

 

Und Charles wusste nicht, was er ohne Erik machen würde. Denn er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er auseinander brechen würde, wäre es nicht an Erik, der ihn mit seinen Armen festhielt.

 

~*~

 

Drei Stunden später fand sich Charles bei der Beerdigung seines Vaters wieder. Seine Augen waren gerötet, aber dank Eriks Hand, die seine fest umschloss und die er, wann immer er kurz davor war wieder zu weinen, drücken konnte, hielt er sich tapfer.

 

Raven stand auf seiner anderen Seite und hielt seine andere Hand. Während Raven keine enge Bindung mit ihrem Adoptivvater hatte, wusste sie jedoch um Charles' Traurigkeit über diesen Verlust. Und Charles war wirklich froh, dass sie hier war. Er erkannte aber auch viele Personen aus der Firma. Hank, der an Ravens Seite war, schien auch sehr enttäuscht zu sein. Charles wusste warum.

 

Hank war noch sehr unerfahren und jung gewesen, als er von Brian, wortwörtlich, entdeckt wurde. Sein Vater hatte Hank sofort eine Chance gegeben und ihn gefördert, während andere über den jungen Mann gelacht hatten. Ihn als Nerd oder Streber beleidigten …

 

Dann war da noch Emma, die hin und wieder mit einem Taschentuch ihre Augen abtupfte und von der Charles wusste, dass sie seinen Vater wirklich gern gehabt hatte. Nicht auf romantische Art. Doch waren sein Vater und Emma wirklich enge Freunde gewesen.

 

Und James …

Der Anwalt stand gegenüber von Charles an der Begräbnisstätte und starrte mit abwesenden, doch traurigem Blick nach unten. Jetzt, wo Charles wusste, was wirklich vorgefallen war, wusste er, dass James nach allem nie aufgehört hatte für sie da zu sein. Die Freundschaft und Zuneigung, die James für Charles' Vater gehalten hatte, musste unglaublich stark gewesen sein, wenn er nach allem was vorgefallen war, dermaßen erschüttert von Brians Tod war. Und jetzt fühlte er sich etwas schlecht aufgrund der Art, wie er mit dem Mann gesprochen hatte.

 

Sein Blick fiel schließlich zuletzt auf Moira und Tony, die relativ abseits standen. Beide waren keine Freunde von Brian gewesen. Doch sie waren für Charles hier und er konnte sie nur beide traurig anlächeln. Er wusste nicht mal ob er heute hier stehen würde, wenn die Beiden nicht gewesen wären. Noch nie war Charles so froh um die Menschen in seinem Leben, wie in diesem Augenblick.

 

Plötzlich jedoch bekam er eine Gänsehaut. Und bevor Charles überhaupt verstand wieso, schrie eine Frau auf und dann wurde Charles grob zur Seite gerissen. In derselben Sekunde wie ein Schuss ertönte landete Charles hart auf den Boden, bedeckt von jemand Schweres.

 

Über ihm brach die Hölle los, gemischt von Schreien und weiteren Schüssen. Doch das zählte nicht für Charles. Stattdessen versuchten seine Hände verzweifelt Erik von sich zu schieben, der abgehakt gegen Charles' Schläfe atmete. Schließlich konnte er seine Hände befreien und legte sie zittrig gegen Eriks Schultern, nur um geschockt zu sehen, dass sie mit Blut bedeckt waren.

 

Einen Augenblick fragte er sich, ob es der Schock war, durch den er keine Schmerzen spürte, doch dann wusste Charles was passiert war und schluchzte geschockt auf. „Erik … Erik!“ Moira fiel neben ihnen auf ihre bloßen Knie, auf das matschige Gras und half Charles, Erik sanft auf den Rücken zu drehen. Sofort lehnte sich Charles über Erik und presste die Hände auf seine Seite. „Erik, verdammt, warum ...“

 

„... dich nicht.“ Hauchte Erik unter ihm und Charles schüttelte weinend den Kopf.

 

„Nein! Erik, verdammt, bitte!“ Eine andere, blutige Hand legte sich über die, die er auf die Schusswunde an Eriks Seite presste. Ein letztes Mal gab ihm Erik das Gefühl von Halt.

 

Und doch hielt es nur für wenige Sekunden, eh sie von seinen rutschte.

 

~*~ Zwei Jahre später ~*~

 

Müde rieb sich Charles seine Augen unter der Brille. Dann nahm er die Petrischale vorsichtig unter dem Okular hervor, beschriftete sie und stellte sie in den Kühlschrank. Es waren jetzt sechs Jahre seit dem Vorfall in Fukushima und während seine Firma sich inzwischen auch anderen Fällen wieder widmete, hielt Charles die Veränderungen vor Ort im Auge. Mit dem Geld seines Vaters hatte er genug gehabt, um eine kleine Zweigstelle in Japan zu errichten. Hank hatte dort die Leitung, während Raven einen amerikanischen Coffeeshop führte. Beide waren nicht gewillt gewesen ihre Beziehung auf eine Probe zu stellen.

 

Einmal im Monat bekam Charles die neusten Ergebnisse und auch ein paar Proben zugesandt, die er mit seiner neuen Cheflaborantin Jean bearbeitete. Die Rothaarige war manchmal sehr übereifrig und konnte in ihrem Arbeitswahn ziemlich gruselig sein. Aber sie war verdammt klug und alles was Charles augenblicklich brauchte. Obwohl er wünschte, sie würde aufhören Logan, seinem persönlichen Leibwächter, falsche Hoffnungen zu machen. Immerhin war sie mit seinem persönlichen Assistenten Scott verlobt. Und wenn es eine Woche ohne einen Testosteron triefenden Kampf gäbe, wäre Charles schon ganz zufrieden mit der Situation.

 

Dennoch - zwei Jahre waren relativ kurz und doch hatte Charles viel bewirken können. So hatte er dank Tonys Hilfe, ohne Rückschlüsse auf seine Firma oder irgendeinen ihrer Angestellten, Tepcos dunkles Treiben veröffentlicht. Kurz darauf konnte Charles eine 183 seitige Studie darüber veröffentlichen wie der Vorfall in Fukushima nicht nur die umgebende Natur und Wirtschaft Japans veränderte, sondern verändern würde, sollten sie die Vorfälle dort weiterhin ignorieren.

 

Tepco wurde schließlich verklagt. Und die Summe, die sie den Opfern der Katastrophe, sowie der Hilfskräfte vor Ort zahlen mussten, brachte die Firma in den Ruin. Charles war sich sogar sicher, dass selbst die Kindeskinder der Firmenleitung noch zahlen durften …

Denn wie sich herausgestellt hatte, lag es tatsächlich an der fehlenden Sicherheit im Kraftwerk, sowie Baufehlern, die die Katastrophen ausgelöst hatten. Nicht an dem Tsunami an sich.

 

Die restlichen Gelder seines Vaters, lagen schließlich sicher auf einem Zinskonto deren jährliche Prämien er an die Hilfsorganisationen in Japan auszahlte.

 

Tja … und was seine Firma direkt anging …

 

„Verdammt, du siehst so scharf in deinem Laborkittel aus.“ Starke Arme schlangen sich von hinten um Charles' Oberkörper und er biss sich etwas auf die Lippen um nicht zu lächeln. Schließlich neigte er etwas den Kopf, während warme Lippen über seinen Nacken küssten.

 

„Ist das die Art, wie ein Boss mit seinen Angestellten neuerdings spricht?“ Charles konnte nicht anders, als ein wenig zu grinsen. Doch dann schob sich eine Hand unter seinen Laborkittel und strich über Charles' Schritt.

 

„Nun, nicht direkt mit seinem Angestellten, aber … mit seinem Verlobten schon.“ Erik küsste ihn ein letztes Mal in den Nacken, eh er Charles sanft zu sich herum drehte und ihn liebevoll anlächelte. „Bist du fertig?“

 

„Wofür? Sex auf dem Labortisch oder für unser Essen?“ Charles grinste frech und ließ sich dann von Erik auf seinen Tisch schieben.

 

Seine Firma lag nun unter der Leitung von Erik. Während Charles zwar weiterhin die Besitzrechte der Firma besaß, so ließ er Erik die Chefposition. Bürokratie lag ihm persönlich einfach nicht. Er arbeitete lieber im Labor, bei seinem Mikroskop und Proben. Erik hingegen war zwar ein Genie, doch er war perfekt als Firmenleiter. Keiner konnte ihm etwas vormachen und Charles wollte schon gar nicht mehr zählen, wie viele versucht hatten, nach dem Tod von Charles' Vater die Firma in den Schmutz zu ziehen.

 

Besonders da die Medien natürlich Fragen aufwarfen wie, wieso man die Xavier's tot sehen wollte?

 

Charles' Hand schob sich unter Eriks dunkelblaues Hemd und er spürte dabei auch die inzwischen vernarbte Schusswunde, die Charles damals wahrscheinlich im Rücken getroffen und entweder getötet oder gelähmt hätte. Seine Beine spreizten sich gleichzeitig für Erik, die geschmeidig dazwischen glitt und sich eng an ihn presste. „Ich liebe dich.“

 

„Und ich dich ...“ Erik keuchte leise gegen Charles' Schläfe. „Charles Lehnsherr?“ Charles stöhnte. Teils aufgrund der Härte, die sich gegen seine rieb, teils belustigt und entnervt.

 

„Du kannst … so viel Sex benutzen wie du willst … vergiss es.“ Damit lehnte er sich etwas zurück auf dem Tisch und schlang die Beine um Erik, während dieser ihn weitete und mit dunklen Augen auf ihn hinab blickte.

 

„Charles Lehnsherr-Xavier?“ Lange Finger streiften seine Prostata und Charles legte den Kopf atemlos in den Nacken.

 

„Veto.“ Die Finger wurden ihm schließlich entzogen, eh sich Eriks Spitze in ihn schob und Charles eine Hand in Eriks Nacken schob, um ihn zu sich hinab zu ziehen. „Höchstens … Charles L. Xavier. Alles andere klingt furchtbar.“

 

Erik keuchte erneut über ihn. Dann küsste er Charles und schob sich tief und kräftig in ihn, was den Kuss unterbrach und sie beide lustvoll aufstöhnen ließ. „Immerhin … ein Anfang.“

 

Charles biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann fiel sein Kopf zurück auf den Tisch und er stöhnte hemmungslos auf, während Erik tief in ihn stieß. Gott, wie sehr er diesen Mann liebte. Keiner konnte sich vorstellen, was für eine Angst er damals durchstehen musste, nachdem Erik sich einfach zwischen ihn und die Kugel geworfen hatte.

 

Aber Erik lebte und er wachte drei Tage später auf und fragte Charles ob er ihn heiraten wollte. Was verrückt war. Und Charles lehnte ab, mit der schluchzenden Erwiderung, Erik solle Charles fragen, wenn der Deutsche nicht mit Fieber und einer Schusswunde im Krankenhaus lag.

 

Und Erik fragte.

 

Zehn Monate und 24 Tage später. Dem Tag, ein Jahr nachdem Charles in das Büro seines Vaters gestürmt und Erik zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Es gab keinen Verlobungsring oder Ähnliches, obwohl Eriks Antrag schon fast Klischee genug war.

 

Alleine ihn so lange warten zu lassen, dass Charles tatsächlich glaubte, der Antrag im Krankenhaus war nur aufgrund von Eriks Fieber gewesen … So waren Charles erste Worte nach Eriks holprigen und nervös verplapperten Frage

 

„Ich hasse dich.“ Und für eine Sekunde war Charles wirklich verführt so zu empfinden. Immerhin hatte er verdammt viele Zweifel und Nächte hinter sich, in der er in Eriks Armen lag und sich fragte, wie man eine Beziehung führte, wenn man nicht sicher war, was der Andere für Zukunftspläne hatte.

 

Dafür jedoch ließ er Erik wortwörtlich einige Sekunden schwitzen, eh er den Kopf schüttelte und dann seine Hand ergriff. „Natürlich, du _Vollidiot_.“ Ja und Charles hatte für diesen Deppen sogar Deutsch gelernt. Wobei Vollidiot auch sein Lieblingswort war, wenn er Erik reizen wollte.

 

Immer und immer wieder traf Erik den einen Punkt in Charles und er krallte die Finger hart in Eriks Haare und Schulter, eh er heftig zwischen ihnen zum Höhepunkt kam.

 

Was also ihre Beziehung anging. So war sie wie am ersten Tag ihres Kennenlernens. Kribbelig und aufregend. Aber auch heiß und liebevoll. Nie langweilig und voll mit neuen Erkenntnissen. Manchmal waren sie beide furchtbar beschäftigt, aber am Ende des Tages fanden sie dennoch zusammen. Und es gab niemanden mit dem er lieber den Rest seines Lebens verbringen würde, als mit Erik.

 

Egal, wie eifersüchtig dieser manchmal war, wenn er sah was für eine gute Freundschaft Charles mit Logan verband. Charles konnte gar nicht zählen, wie oft Erik den Mann schon versucht hatte zu kündigen. Und noch weniger erläutern wie heiß der eifersüchtige Versöhnungssex anschließend auf Eriks Schreibtisch war.

 

Jetzt jedoch streichelten Eriks Hände zärtlich über die empfindliche Haut an Charles' Innenschenkeln und küsste über Charles' Schläfe, sowie die Stirn. Hätte man ihm je gesagt, dass er mal verlobt wäre … er hätte gelacht. Und noch mehr darüber, dass es tatsächlich jemanden gab, der mit Charles' Eigenarten um konnte.

 

Aber hier war Charles. Und er war glücklich.

Zum ersten Mal war er sich wirklich sicher - nein, er wusste - dass alles die richtige Richtung nahm.

Und das Beste war, er war nicht alleine.

 

~*~ Ende ~*~


End file.
